What Lies Ahead
by Km802
Summary: Its December on the Canadian frontier. Jack and Elizabeth's time apart finally comes to an end and their future together begins!
1. Chapter 1

Home

It was early December and the snow was coming down in full force throughout the Canadian frontier. Mountie Jack Thornton rode his horse as fast as he could through the thick woods, pushing head on into the cold night towards the next town. It was just a few days prior that he had been released from his duties in the Northern territories after many long months and sent on his way. New orders in hand.

"The next town should be up just up ahead. Maybe we should stop for the night," Constable Michael Gleason suggested as he, Jack, and another Mountie friend rounded the next bend.

"Sounds good by me. What I wouldn't give for a warm cup of coffee right now," Constable Johnson added. "What do you say, Jack? Bunk in the next town with us? You can head straight out to Hope Valley in the morning. Maybe this storm will pass by then too."

Jack looked ahead, contemplating their words. "If it's all the same to you gentlemen, I think I'll keep on through the next town."

"Come on Jack, your fiancé can wait one more day," Johnson teased.

"Maybe, but I can't."

"I don't know, Johnson," Gleason piped in with a grin. "When I made my stop in Hope Valley after the Union City assignment, she seemed awfully eager for his return."

"That's right! You met our dear friend's love, didn't you," Johnson chuckled, smacking Jack on the shoulder.

"I did. I'd be eager to get back too if I was you, Jack. At least have a quick bite with us and rest your horse. You'll be no good to Ms. Thatcher if you die on the trail."

Gleason's words annoyed Jack, but they weren't without merit. They'd been riding hard for a few days now. A little rest might be good.

"Alright. One meal and then I'm off." With that the men continued on through the snow, eager for a break.

Jack couldn't help but think about reuniting with Elizabeth. How would it go? Would she be wearing that outfit he loved so much? Or maybe something new? What would her reaction be to seeing him? All those thoughts kept him moving on, despite the frigid cold.

He had been in such a hurry when he left that he neglected to send word of his return. He grinned like a mad man when thinking of how surprised she'd be. She wasn't one for surprises generally, but this was such a good one. He knew she wouldn't hold it against him long.

A couple hours later the trio of Mounties reached a small farming town. It reminded Jack of Hope Valley in a number of ways. They walked into the saloon and all eyes turned to face them.

"Constables. What brings you three to our quiet town?" the bartender asked.

"Just passing through, sir," Jack responded. "Constable Jack Thornton. This is Constables Gleason and Johnson." They all shook the man's hand.

"You three returning from the chaos up north? I read about it in the papers. Mighty fine job you boys did."

"Thank you sir. All part of the job," Gleason humbly stated.

"Well, come sit and rest a bit. Coffee and stew sound alright for you boys? On the house for your service."

"Well, now that sounds mighty generous. Are you sure?" Johnson questioned. The man nodded and went to retrieve their food as the men took their seats at one of the empty round tables.

"So Jack, what are your plans for when you get back to Hope Valley?" asked Gleason.

Jack thanked the bartender as he placed the coffee pot and cups in front of them before answering.

"Kiss Elizabeth, eat one of Abigail's scones, sleep in a real bed, and get married. In no particular order."

The men laughed.

"I'm looking forward to a real hot bath," Gleason added. "And yeah, sleeping in a real bed sounds like heaven."

"I still can't believe you're actually getting married, Thornton. You're a Mountie for heaven's sake," Johnson just shook his head.

"You didn't see her, Johnson. I'd marry her too, without question," Gleason said with a smile.

"Not a chance, Gleason," Jack smacked Gleason jokingly upside his head. "As for you, Johnson, she gives my life meaning. One day, you'll see."

"Unlikely, but I suppose if you're happy, I'll be happy for you." He held up his mug, clinking it with Jack's.

They enjoyed a hearty meal and managed to rope Jack into a quick game of cards. Saying that Jack's horse, Sergeant, could probably use a little more resting in the stables.

When the game ended, Jack, now a little richer, bid his friends farewell.

"Safe travels my friends," he said shaking their hands.

"You, as well," Johnson smiled. "We'll see you at our next assignment."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, should be interesting."

….

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth sat in Abigail's cafe like she did most nights. She enjoyed being surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the town as opposed to the quietness of the row house. The dinner rush was long over at this point as Abigail walked back out into the dining room.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Abigail asked. Observing her friends untouched pie and far off stare. "Elizabeth?"

"What? I'm sorry Abigail, did you say something?"

"You've seemed lost in thought this evening. I wondered if you were alright?"

"I'm alright. Oh! This pie looks lovely," she said having just noticed the piece Abigail had placed there almost 20 minutes before.

Abigail excused herself for a moment, asking Clara to fill in for a bit while she talked to Elizabeth.

"Alright now," she said taking the seat across from Elizabeth. "Tell me what's on your mind. You've been staring at nothing for a while now and didn't even notice the pie. You love blueberry pie."

"It's been so long, Abigail. I just can't help but worry this fighting will never end."

"I figured this was about Jack. When did you last hear from him?"

"It's been a while. I've been thinking about our last Christmas together."

"The Mountie Ball in the saloon?" Abigail smiled.

"It was so romantic," she sighed. "And now it's almost Christmas time and here I am. Alone."

"Oh Elizabeth, you're never alone!" She reached across the table taking her friend's hand. "You have me, and Rosemary and Lee and Faith. Not to mention your students!"

"I know, and I'm so grateful. It's just…"

"It's not the same."

"No."

"Well, Christmas is still a couple weeks away. You never know what the season will bring."

….

Miles away Jack's thoughts remained focused on home as he urged Sergeant up a steep hill. Careful not to push the faithful steed to the point of injury, but just enough to keep pressing on through the cold.

Normally he would have stopped and made camp for the night with all this snow, but not today. He was almost home. Home to Hope Valley, home to Elizabeth. Nothing was more important to him than reuniting with her. From what he could see, he was only a few hours out.

"Come on Sergeant. Almost home, my friend. I'll make sure there's a bucket of carrots in your future for all this." He pushed the horse further along the deep, snow-covered trails toward home, hearing nothing but the sounds of the wind and snow as they went.

….

Elizabeth sat in her living room later that night. Tea and a good book in hand. It was well past her normal bedtime, but as usual she just couldn't sleep. It had been so long since she had last heard word from Jack. She knew that even if he'd sent letters recently, the snow they'd been getting would have surely slowed their delivery. She couldn't help but worry if he was safe or warm.

A week prior, the papers had reported that the chaos in the Northern territories was finally ending. There were still groups here and there causing trouble of course, but the overall problem had been dealt with. Jack, as well as a few other Mounties had been listed for their notable contribution to the cause. She was so proud of him, and could only hope that he'd come home to her soon.

Her thoughts of Jack began pulling her attention away from her novel. She pulled out his last letter to her from the pages of her book, and began to read.

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't been able to find more time to write you these past two months. Know that regardless, you are always on my heart and mind. Without you I don't know that I would ever make it through this. I keep holding onto the hope that one day soon I will return to you. Times here have been hard. I dare say we are finally making some real progress though._

 _One thing has been abundantly clear to me in my time here, and that is that life is short, and unpredictable. When I return, I plan on wasting no time making you my wife. I don't want to spend anymore time without you then I have to._

 _I love you always, Jack_

"I'm ready, Jack. I'm ready to be your wife." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek before placing the note back into the book.

She longed to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close. Or to see the way he looked at her and her alone. As if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She had spent most of her nights remembering their last night together in the church. Others she'd spent dreaming of the life they'd have together. It all left a strong desire for him in her heart. He just had to come home first so they could take that next step together.

Suddenly the clock chimed in the late hour of the night. She got up, placing her tea cup in the kitchen and began ascending the stairs for the night. She was halfway up before realizing she had left the lamp on in the living room.

Just as she turned to head back down stairs there was a knock at the door. Frightened, she rushed down quietly to the bottom of the stairs, grabbing the cast iron pan from the wall. It was well past time for anyone to come calling.

The visitor knock again and again as she sat quietly.

After the third knock she heard a voice. "Elizabeth?" The voice took her by surprise.

"Jack?" She gasped. She dropped the pan and rushed to the door flinging it open. It was him. Before she could even get a good look at him, she was in his arms.

Jack took a deep breath, taking her all in. She was overwhelming. Her scent, her touch, he was finally home.

"Are you really here?" she whispered when she finally found her voice.

"Yes." He slowly lowered his face, wanting so desperately to feel her lips on his. His nervousness surprised him. This was his Elizabeth. The women he'd been dreaming about and wanting for months.

He kissed her shyly at first, pulling away slightly only to kiss her again, harder. He encouraged her lips apart with his own, deepening the kiss. It was the kiss they'd been waiting for. One filled with all the love and passion they'd been holding inside for months.

He lifted her feet off the ground, carrying her further into the house. Once fully inside, he kicked the door closed behind him, not letting go of Elizabeth for a moment.

She was in heaven. Feeling him so close. Her soft form conforming to his strong one. This was how it should be.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips as he pulled back slightly.

Inside he was kicking himself for not marrying her before he left. If he had, he'd be taking her upstairs and showing her just how much he'd loved and missed her. He looked into her eyes and immediately realized she felt the same way. Ever the gentleman, he took a small step back, resting his forehead against hers. He didn't want to let go. Not yet.

Just when he thought he had himself under control she moved her hands from his face, down his arms and around his back. Holding him tightly against her soft body. He kissed her again and again. Both enjoying the long loving kisses.

"Tea?" she asked minutes later when they'd pulled apart slightly for air, still holding each other tight.

"Sure."

She walked away, only letting go of his hand when the distance required it. He took off his red jacket, hanging it by the door.

She watched as he walked back towards her in the kitchen. Running his fingers through his hair. It made her heart race.

He looked up at her standing in the kitchen. Just then noticing her nightclothes, which showed off her incredible form.

Jack sat down at what had been his usual seat at her table. She placed a tea cup in front of him, and moved towards her own seat.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her down onto his lap. She giggled as his lips found the soft skin on her neck. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, Jack."

They sat there for a long moment before Elizabeth asked the question she feared the answer to.

"Are you home for good?"

"Yes." She sighed with relief. "Well… no actually."

She pulled back to look at him, confused. "Jack, what do you mean?"

He sighed, he'd hoped to wait a little bit longer for this part of the conversation. "I have new orders already."

Her hands fell from his neck to her lap. She couldn't believe it. He was finally home, right there in front of her and he was being ordered away again. It was just too much to bear as the tears began to fall from her eyes like a waterfall.

"Elizabeth." He reached for her, but she pulled away. Removing herself from his lap and pacing in front of him.

"You're leaving me again."

"No," he spoke softly, moving to wipe away her tears. "I'm not leaving without you this time."

"I don't understand," she said slowly.

"I was given new orders, but I told my superiors I would only take the assignment if my soon to be wife came with me." He smiled down at her, showing her his dimples for the first time in months.

She returned his smile, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him slowly. Jack moved his hand from her face and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her as close as their bodies would allow. The feeling of her without the layers of fabric she'd normally wear excited him to the core. He kissed her how he'd only dreamed of kissing her, fully and with little to nothing holding him back.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked when they broke again for air.

He cleared his throat. Pulling his orders out of his back pocket and handing them to her. He watched as she unfolded the worn piece of paper.

"Hamilton?" she said dryly. "You have orders to go to Hamilton?"

He nodded. "They've asked three Mounties that served in the North to go to Hamilton to be apart of a discussion on how to prevent situations like this from happening again. Also to come up with a plan on what we need to do from now on in the North."

"Hamilton?" she repeated.

He nodded. "There's a big headquarters located there. A number of our highest ranked officers are there as well. I'm needed to report for duty in two weeks. It's only for a month or two. In theory anyway."

Elizabeth's mind raced. She wasn't the same girl who left Hamilton four, almost five, years ago. She wasn't even the same women who left Hamilton after the last time she visited. She was Elizabeth Thatcher, soon to be Thornton of Hope Valley. What would her parents say? What would they expect of her upon her return?

Jack had similar concerns. He knew things between Elizabeth and her parents were different since she'd accepted his proposal. It never occurred to him before this that he'd be stationed, for however short, in Hamilton. Now that it was happening, he had no desire to repeat any part of their last visit there. As a couple, they were solid, and could face anything, but it didn't mean he wanted to push their luck.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the wheels spinning. Taking her back in his arms he kissed her lips softly, speaking to her in a sweet calming voice she'd missed and loved dearly.

"I meant what I said, Elizabeth. Come with me. As my wife."

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes."


	2. Preparations

Preparations

Jack stayed at Elizabeth's well into the dark early morning. Together they laid, curled up together on the settee making up for lost time. Both unable and unwilling to leave each other's side or stop showing their affections in the form of many tender touches and deep loving kisses. These were the kinds of moments they'd each been dreaming of.

As their desires began to get the better of them, Jack reclined her back onto the settee. He could easily lose himself with Elizabeth. After long battles in the North, he would return to his tent alone and think about her. What it would feel like to hold her and to kiss her again. He also thought about what was to come next. Something he was now realizing had not the best plan as they were now alone together for the first time in months.

Jack sat up and pulled her into his lap, both trying hard to slow their labored breaths.

"Okay, we need to slow down," Jack said with a laugh. "At least I need to before I can't."

"I think that's wise… for us both." Elizabeth face blushed a deep crimson at her confession.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful. I'm still trying to convince myself that this is real."

"I understand. I'm feeling the same way," she sighed, rested her forehead against his. "Maybe we should come up with a plan."

"Plans are good," he smiled lovingly at her before quickly losing his resolve. The need to feel her lips overpowered all else.

In between their loving and passionate kisses, they formed a plan, ready to start their future.

Elizabeth would wire her parents that morning, letting them know of their wedding in Hope Valley and how they'd be returning for a time while Jack was on assignment. She only hoped they be understanding about the decision.

Later, just as the sun began streaming through the windows, Jack looked down at a sleeping Elizabeth in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, especially since she'd only fallen asleep an hour or more before. However, he needed to make it back to town before all of Hope Valley awoke. He adjusted his body, trying to stand up without disturbing her at all. Yet she stirred, reaching for him.

"I should go," Jack whispered.

"No, stay," she groaned, curling up closer to him.

"I won't be away from you long. Trust me," he grinned. "You don't want Rosemary or Florence to see me here do you? It would be quite the scandal." They both laughed softly at the thought of poor Florence discovering them. She would be at her wits end with what she'd sure call, "the story of the century".

"I guess you're right," she sighed standing up. "Shall I meet you in town?"

"I have an idea. I need to get back to the jail and clean up a bit. I'll come back after and we can walk into town for breakfast together."

"Sounds wonderful." She stood on her toes to kiss him again. "The cleaning up and breakfast together." She giggled rubbing her hand over her reddened cheek. Jack's unshaved face had left an impression.

After a few more kisses, Jack managed to pull himself away. "I'll be back before you know it."

…..

There wasn't a single soul in sight as Jack walked onto the quiet town's main street. He couldn't keep from smiling. He was home. He'd spent the night with the woman of his dreams in his arms. He knew he probably should have just returned to the jail for the night, but he had no desire for such propriety. They had been careful and respectful. Besides, she'd be his wife soon enough.

"Jack Thornton!"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice. Turning back to face the café, he smiled.

"Abigail!"

"I knew that was you!" She climbed down the steps and ran to him, giving him a great big hug. "What do you think you're doing sneaking in like this?"

Jack blushed. "I got in late last night and I was just…"

"Coming from Elizabeth's?" He nodded. "Good. I'm glad you two were able to have some time together before the townspeople descend on you," she laughed.

"My thoughts exactly."

Abigail hugged him again. As happy as she was to have him back, she was even more happy for Elizabeth.

"Can I make you some breakfast? On the house for our returning hero."

"Sounds wonderful, Abigail. I'm going clean up a bit and go back to get Elizabeth. See you soon?"

"I'll have the coffee ready!"

Jack walked the rest of the way to the old jail. This had been his home for many years. Bill had taken good care of it in his absence, but inside something was different. Jack looked over by the wood stove, missing his old hound and friend that use to occupy that spot. He'd lost a lot in the past few months. Along with Rip, there were a number of good Mounties he'd seen sacrifice their lives for the greater good. The weight of it all started to overtake him. He shook it off. Choosing to look at the shining light in the darkness. Elizabeth. The very thought of her had propelled him forward during some of the darkest nights and days in the North.

Once he was bathed, clean shaven and in an outfit other than his red serge, he grabbed his jacket and scarf to leave. Taking one more look around his "home" and smiled. Soon, it would just be the place he worked. His home would officially be with Elizabeth.

…..

"So we're really doing this? We're getting married?" Elizabeth asked full of excitement as she and Jack walked hand in hand through town after breakfast.

"Only if you're sure. I don't mean to rush you. I just don't want to spend any more time not being your husband."

"I'm ready, Jack. I would have married you the day you left."

"Now you tell me," he rolled his eyes jokingly. Elizabeth giggled as she pulled him closer. Just as he was about to kiss her, he pulled back. "Come with me."

He took her hand and led her back behind one the buildings in town. Once out of sight he kissed her deeply, taking her breath away.

"So, where to first?" he said was a dimpled grin as they parted.

Breakfast had turned out to be very productive. Frank came in to visit with Abigail, giving them the perfect opportunity to discuss their plan to get married as soon as possible. Frank of course, was more than happy to assist them.

"It's about time," were Franks exact words.

Elizabeth thought about Jack's question. "Well, we've talked to Frank, Abigail said she would put together a small reception for us. So I guess the next thing would be to find…"

"Jack Thornton!" Rosemary's voice cut through the cold winter air.

"Never mind, she found us."

"Jack Thornton, you come here right now and give us a proper hello!"

Jack laughed at his eccentric friend. "Hi, Rosie. Good to see you!"

"Oh we've missed you! Not as much as this one here but still."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're right, Rosemary, no one has missed Jack as much as I have." She kissed his cheek, leaving a smile on his face.

Lee walked over and embraced Jack. "Welcome home, my friend."

"Thanks Lee! It's good to be home."

"I trust we have you with us for a while now?"

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Actually, no."

"What?!" Both Lee and Rosemary gasped.

"I have new orders I need to fulfill and..."

Rosemary stood there fit to be tied. "Now you listen to me, Jack Thornton, I watched this poor sad woman pine for you day after day while you were off playing hero! You cannot leave her again! Especially before you fulfill your first promise which was to marry her!"

"Rosemary, listen to me," Elizabeth cut in, gaining her dramatic friends attention. "He is leaving, and I'm going with him."

"You are?"

"She is, as my wife," Jack beamed with pride at the thought.

"Goodness, that's wonderful news!" She clapped her hands together. "Now, there's much to do to get you to hitched. I'd say we could have you two walking down the aisle in about oh, three weeks."

"Actually Rosemary we were thinking tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Elizabeth dear, it simply can't be done!"

"Of course it can. Last I looked my dress was beautiful. Let's just finish up a few things on it and call it done."

"But I had such plans for the lace and the beading. Oh Elizabeth, the beading was going to be breathtaking! Fit for a wedding in New York, or Paris."

"It's a simple Hope Valley wedding, Rosie. The dress will be wonderful. I'm sure of it," Jack assured her.

"Really, Jack? What could you possibly know about fashion?" Rosemary huffed.

"About fashion? Nothing at all. But I do know that the dress you are making is for Elizabeth. So that means the dress will be wonderful simple because it's hers."

"But I…"

"Rosemary, please? You've said it yourself, I've waited long enough to marry this man. Help us make it happen?"

Lee nudged his wife, encouraging her to agree.

"Well, all right! Who am I to get in the way of true love? But I'll need you in for a fitting as soon as possible!" she pointed to Elizabeth.

"I'll be in later today, I promise. Thank you, Rosemary!"

The friends parted ways, as Jack and Elizabeth headed into the store to send a few telegrams.

Jack took one of the pieces of paper, writing a message to his mother.

"How do you think she'll take the news?" Elizabeth asked, a little nervous.

"The news that I'm home or that we're getting married?"

"That we're getting married."

"Happy, I'm sure. She told me when she was here last to "ride or get out of the saddle.""

"And now it's time to ride?" she giggled.

"Very much," he wiggled his eyebrows, making her blush.

"Okay, my turn." She sighed as she looked at the blank telegram paper. "I'm just not sure what to say."

"You know, I don't think you ever told me how they took the news of our engagement."

Elizabeth bit her lip while avoiding eye contact. "Oh well, they took it well enough."

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh, alright," she huffed. "Father wasn't exactly pleased, but Mother sent her congratulations."

Jack laughed shaking his head.

"Jack, I don't need his approval. I don't need or want anything from him. I just need you."

"You have me, Elizabeth. It's okay. Whatever we face in Hamilton we face together." He kissed her cheek. "But we do need to tell them."

"I know." She picked up the pen from the counter and started writing.

"JACK HAS RETURNED. GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW AND WILL BE COMING TO HAMILTON FOR HIS NEXT ASSIGNMENT. ALL MY LOVE. SEE YOU SOON. ELIZABETH"

"That should do the trick." She handed the paper to Mr. Yost. "Who else did you wire?" she asked noting the second piece of paper in Jack's hands.

"Mountie Headquarters. I'm inquiring on a place to stay once we're in Hamilton. Just in case conditions are less than we're hoping for with your family."

"Oh…" she gazed downward. There was nothing within her that was looking forward to seeing her parents.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. Trust me, I will take care of you."

"I know you will. I love you Jack."

"I love you."


	3. No More Waiting

No More Waiting

Elizabeth had never been more thankful to live in the small town of Hope Valley. It seemed like everyone had played a part in getting her and Jack to the altar. The town's women decided to work hard to finish decorating the church early for the holidays in order to give the couple a picturesque setting for their special day. While Abigail kept busy in the cafe kitchen baking an impressive array of wedding treats and planning a luncheon fit for royalty.

Jack stood in the living room of the row house the day before their wedding. He'd moved what little possessions he had into Elizabeth's and was now trying to decide what to do with them. He re-packed his clothes and uniforms in the trunk Elizabeth had set aside for them for the trip.

Searching his things that were spread along the settee, he glanced around the room looking for something very important to him. Sadly, it didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"How long do you expect us to be in Hamilton, dear?" Elizabeth asked coming down the stairs with two more dresses in her hand.

"I'm not entirely sure. My hope is to be back by mid-January, but I can't make any promises." Jack searched her face, knowing the uncertainty of the next couple months would be hard on her. However, she remained unfazed.

"I think I'll grab a few more shoes then." She walked over to where he stood, kissing his cheek before heading back up the stairs.

He looked around one more time for the missing treasured item. "Elizabeth, have you seen my picture frame?"

"Of course, I placed it on the table with mine," she gestured to the table from the stairs. Sure enough, there sitting on the small table with all her pictures was his double frame. On the left was a picture of Jack's parents from when they were married, on the right was one of his favorite pictures of him and Elizabeth. Jack smiled, loving and appreciating the care Elizabeth was taking to make this home theirs.

"So we're looking at a few weeks?" Elizabeth called back downstairs.

Jack climbed halfway up the stairs and stopped to continue the conversation. "Yeah. There's a chance you'll have to return without me. If the discussions aren't over by the time the new school term starts."

"Already taken care of," she called back.

"Oh?"

She appeared at the top of the stairs. "Mmhmm, I asked Katie Yost if she would fill in. She completed teacher college a little while ago."

"That's right. She's been here so long I'd forgotten."

"I think she is concerned about leaving her father here alone. He's not as young as he once was and runs that store mostly by himself."

Jack nodded.

Elizabeth turned to head back to her room but stopped when she noticed Jack not following. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just…" his voice trailed off as he scratch his head, seeming nervous.

"Are you afraid to come up with me?" she teased.

"I'm a Mountie, Elizabeth. I'm not afraid of anything," he grinned.

"Alright then, come with me so we can talk as I pack."

"I think I should stay downstairs."

"Jack Thornton!" she laughed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. That's your space up there." He twisted his fingers nervously.

"Yes, but as of tomorrow it's yours too."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that fact," he bit his lip trying to hide his grin.

"Then what's the problem?" She shook her head, trying to understand his hesitation.

"There's no problem. It's just that I'm very ready to be married."

"I know, so am I," she stated as if it were a matter of fact.

"I don't think you understand my meaning," he chuckled bashfully at his innocent bride to be.

"Well then what DO you mean?" She stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed, with a smile that made his heart skip.

He grinned up the stairs at her, he couldn't possibly love her more. "Come here," he whispered.

She lifted up her skirt slightly as she walked down the stairs to stand on the step just above him. His dimpled smile grew, her lips were at the perfect height for him.

In deep low voice he started to explain again as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, giving her sweet tender kisses. "What I meant was... I am ready... to be your... husband."

Before she could question him again, his lips met hers with a passion; expressing his love and deep desire for her.

It was a kiss Elizabeth felt throughout her entire being. Her hands moved up his back, encouraging him deeper. Just as her knees began to go weak, he nudged her back against the stairwell wall to steady them both.

"Now do you understand?" Jack asked, pulling back enough to catch his breath.

She nodded, "I think… I'll just meet you downstairs."

"I'll be there." They both giggled as they went their separate ways.

Elizabeth walked back to her room, grabbing a few more clothing items and smiled. "Yup, it's time to be married."

THE NEXT DAY...

The wedding was pure perfection. Sure it wasn't anything like the lavish affair her parents had wanted for her in Hamilton, but it was everything they needed and wanted.

Jack, dressed in his best Red Serge stood alongside Bill and Lee. While Elizabeth stood in her elegant white dress with a moderate amount of beading and lace with Abigail and Rosemary. Even the children participated, all insisting on playing a special song for their two favorite people.

Finally, Frank spoke the words they had been waiting what felt like an eternity to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Jack pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her as the town looked on.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled back, initiating their second kiss as a married couple.

They walked back down the aisle and outside where Bill took a couple pictures for the newlyweds before heading to the saloon for the luncheon.

"I'm sorry we're here in the saloon, I just couldn't think of a larger space to have it considering the weather," Abigail said regretfully.

"Abigail, this is wonderful. Oddly enough I have so many fond memories here, it's really the perfect place," Elizabeth giggled. "We're even standing in the very spot Jack first expressed his interest to me."

"She's right. You looked beautiful that day." He leaned in kissing her cheek. "Though to be fair, you've looked beautiful everyday."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with so much love and laughter. Abigail had truly outdone herself. The saloon was decorated to the nines with festive holiday greenery and red and golden bows. Rosemary and a few other of the town's musicians played music after lunch and dessert, allowing for everyone to dance. It was quite the party.

Jack lead his bride out onto the dance floor, holding her close.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that? I haven't stopped smiling since I saw you standing there all handsome in your red serge, waiting for me."

"I know this isn't what you might have envisioned as a girl."

"In my dreams, all I've ever wanted was to be married to a man that I loved, who loved me with his whole heart. I got that, and I couldn't be happier right now."

He lightly kissed her lips as the dancing continued.

"This reminds me of our little Mountie Ball. Just, not as private," Elizabeth joked.

"I remember. You looked amazing in that dress. Nearly took my breath away."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You know, I thought you might have proposed that night."

"I thought about it."

"Really?" she stated, shocked. "What kept you?"

Jack's gaze shifted around the room. "I had my reasons. None of which are good now, I know."

"Tell me," she leaned in, kissing his cheek as they danced.

He looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath before he spoke. "I wanted to build you a house, have your father's approval, and just… wanted to prove to myself that I was worthy of you."

Elizabeth reached her hand up to his face. Looking into his eyes, she could see his regret and wanted desperately to erase it. "You've always been worthy of me, Jack. In fact you're the only one who ever could be."

"I know that now. Sorry it took me so long."

"Oh Jack, I'm not holding that against you. Besides, you have plenty of time to make it up to me now," she winked.

He grinned. He liked the flirty side of his wife. "I look forward to that." He kissed her again as if they were the only ones in the room. "We should go soon."

"Now's good."

"Now it is." They laughed.

He took her hand and lead her over to the musicians, tapping Rosemary's shoulder to gain her attention. When the song ended, Rosemary clanked her fork against her glass, gaining everyone's attention for the couple.

"Good evening everyone. We can't even begin to express our gratitude for the amazing day you've given us. You've proven once again how very special this town is. As you know, we'll be leaving Hope Valley soon, but we'll be back. We love you all very much!"

The group clapped at Jack's heartfelt remarks.

"Now, if you excuse us, I think it's time we take our leave." They hurried out of the saloon to the roaring sound of applause by their friends.

Now under a winter moonlit sky the newly married couple walked back to the row house clinging to each other. Neither saying a word as they listened to the crunch of the snow beneath their feet.

When they reached the row house, Elizabeth dropped Jack's hand to unlock the door. Just as she was turning the knob Jack stopped her.

"Hold on one moment Mrs. Thornton, you aren't about to enter our home for the first time on your own are you?"

She stopped, biting her lip as she turned to face him. "Why Constable Thornton, is that a crime?" she teased.

"I'm afraid it is."

"What's the punishment for such a crime?" She stood there swaying her hips the way she always did. The way that always drove him crazy with want.

"It's a pretty steep penalty. You'll be serving a life sentence with your husband, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear, that is steep. I guess it's a good thing I have such a ruggedly handsome Mountie for a husband then, isn't it?"

"It is," he whispered, climbing the steps before leaning in for a kiss. She closed her eyes, but then gasped as he picked her up in his arms and headed into the house, closing the down behind him. The was no slowing down as he carried her up the stairs to their room.

Jack carefully placed her down on the wood floor. Both enjoying the freedom they felt over being alone without limitations for the first time. He took off her light blue jacket and his red serge, hanging them up in the closet.

Elizabeth watched him as he moved about the room like it had always been his. For Elizabeth, the sight of him in her space excited her. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, lifting her dress slightly to remove her shoes.

"May I?" Jack had been watching her as well. She nodded slowly in response.

Jack came over, kneeling in front of her and carefully placing her foot on his leg. He'd never paid much attention to women's fashion before. He looked at the boots studying the heel and tiny buttons that held each shoe in place. He unfastened enough buttons to remove the first shoe.

"You walk, run, and dance in these things?" he chuckled, taking the second one off and placing it next to the first on the floor.

"Are you surprised?"

"A little." They laughed. He took his own boots off, then taking her hands in his, he pulled her into his arms. "Are you nervous?" he asked, lovingly brushing his lips against hers.

"You know, I always thought I would be."

"But now?" He lowered his face, kissing his way from below her ear, all the way down the neckline of her dress.

"Now..." she kissed his lips, sliding his suspenders off his shoulders. "Now, I'm ready to be with my husband."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack awoke early the next morning, just as the sun's first rays flirted through the bedroom window. The newlywed couple had spent the last three days in their home completely alone. Most of which was spent up stairs in their bed. Abigail made sure they stayed well fed by dropping off a basket of food for them each day, understanding that had a lot of time to catch up on.

They had disclosed their plans to very few people in town, trying to ensure they'd be able to enjoy their time alone at home. The plan had worked out wonderfully. Lee had even managed to keep Rosemary away, even with them living in the home next door.

Taking in a deep breath, only one scent filled Jacks senses. It was of his wife. He kept his eyes closed as he pulled her in even tighter to his chest, loving the feel of her warm skin against his. In his opinion, there was no better feeling in the world.

He gently placed his lips on her bare shoulder. He didn't want to wake her, but the more he laid there, the greater his need for her became. His lips made their way across her shoulder to her neck, making her stir awake.

She smiled, loving how it felt to wake up in Jack's loving arms. "That feels wonderful."

"You feel amazing," he whispered back into her ear.

She rolled over towards him, capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss.

Hovering over her, Jack pulled back slightly to look at her. She was absolutely beautiful. "I know it's only been a few days, but I love being your husband."

She grinned mischievously up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Prove it," she whispered.

They both laughed before quickly getting lost in the love they shared.

….

It's funny how quickly life can change. Earlier that week Elizabeth had been sitting at Abigail's, hoping and praying for a letter from Jack. Now, she was laying in his arms, in their bed, happier than she ever remembered being.

Looking down at the new ring that graced her left hand, she smiled. She was now married to the most wonderful man she'd ever met. So far, married life was better than anything she could have ever dreamed of. Jack was so kind, gentle and loving. He had a way of making her feel special with a simple look or touch.

Careful, she slid out from under his arm and slipped on her new nightgown and robe. One she'd bought specifically for married life. Once ready, she headed downstairs to make breakfast. Once Jack's favorite breakfast, sausage and biscuits with gravy, was keeping warm on the stove she took a look around their home.

Today they'd be leaving not only the row house but Hope Valley as well. Elizabeth was nervous about their newest adventure but found hope and comfort in the fact that they were together now. If she could travel west in search of her destiny alone years ago, she could certainly travel back to Hamilton now with her husband by her side.

Jack woke up alone upstairs, this time smelling the wonderful aroma of breakfast. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his sleeping pants and shirt before heading downstairs. When he caught sight of his wife sitting legs visible and crossed at the table in her robe, he smiled. This was his life now. He wasn't stuck in the north fighting day in and out. He was home.

"You didn't wake me," Jack stated as he sneaked up behind Elizabeth. He bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Mmm, good morning, dear. And I'm sorry. You haven't been sleeping much since you've returned. I thought if I came out here maybe you'd get a chance to catch up."

"Ah but see, I like it better when I wake up next to you."

"Oh really?" she flirted, getting out of her chair to stand in front of him. He slid his hands underneath her robe, feeling the silky fabric of her nightgown underneath.

"Yes. When I do that I can roll over, wrap my arms around my beautiful wife and that helps me fall back asleep."

"Oh I understand now. I won't make that mistake again," she grinned, kissing him deeply. "But if I remember correctly, you usually don't fall right back to sleep. Like this morning?" she teased.

"Oh that? That's just part of the going back to sleep process," he spoke straight faced as if it were a simple matter of fact.

"Is it now?" she giggled.

"Yes, it's very important part." His serious face broke into a bashful grin. Making her fall even more in love with him if that were even possible. He kissed her again, making sure to convey his deepest love through it.

Jack was still smiling ear to ear as he walked to the counter to poured his coffee. He came back over to the table and sat back down next to Elizabeth, taking her hand in his. "Ready to leave today, Bella?"

She blushed at the term of endearment he used. "I guess so. Feels so strange leaving and not knowing when we'll be back, though."

"I know. I can't tell you how much it means to me that we're going together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear. I mean it."

He brought her hand to his lips. "Did you ever get a response from your family regarding the wedding?"

"I did..." She took another sip of tea, not in any hurry to respond.

"And?"

"Father simply said he would see us when we got there."

"Ah, sounds like he's very excited." Jack laughed.

"I'm sure it will be fine but just in case, did you ever hear back from the Mounties about a place to stay while we're there?"

"Yes, they said they'll have a place ready for us in the city should we need it."

"Wonderful, because I was thinking we should just take it."

"Instead of staying with your family?"

"Mhmm. A little separation might be good for all of us. Especially with us just getting married," she blushed again. Thinking back on all they had been sharing since they said "I do."

Jack thought about her suggestion. He rather liked the idea of not staying at a house where he may or may not actually be welcomed. Not that he thought this arrangement wouldn't be without issues.

"I like the idea. Only thing is, what if this causes greater issues between us and your family? I want to building bridges, not lighting them on fire," he said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth gave a huff of a laugh, "Well we will be there for the Christmas. I could suggest we stay at the house then and I'll go visit with Mother while you're at work."

Jack nodded, "I think that's sounds reasonable. Just make sure to tell them it was all your idea," he teased. "I don't want to be getting into more trouble than I already am!"

"Jack Thornton, are you afraid of my father?" She bit her bottom lip to try and hold in her amusement.

"Yes." Jack nodded rapidly.

"I thought Mounties weren't afraid of anything?"

"Well I was wrong." They both laughed.

….

Just before 11 that morning, Bill arrived at the house with a wagon to take them and their luggage to the newly built train depot.

The small town's depot wasn't very busy. Only a few passengers besides the Thorntons were scheduled to travel on the next train. Bill and Jack carried the two trunks to the platform for the porters to take.

"You two take care of each other in Hamilton you hear me?" Bill gave Jack a strong pat on the back.

"We will. Sorry you have keep an eye on things around here for me still."

"Don't you worry about it, Jack. Happy to do it. Keeps me out of trouble," Bill said with a wink.

"Now that I believe," Jack laughed. "Elizabeth, are you ready?"

Elizabeth was over giving Abigail one last hug. "Ready, dear."

"Seems like I'm always saying goodbye to you, Jack," Abigail spoke as she hugged him tightly. "Good luck with this new assignment. Come home soon."

"We'll do our best. Hopefully when we come home, we'll both be here for a good long while!"

"From your lips to God's ears!"

Jack stood back and looked at his friends. "Thank you again, both of you, for everything you've done for us. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Oh, Jack, it's our pleasure. You two are my family."

"My sentiments exactly. Now, go on before you miss your train," Bill pointed to the whistling engine.

They said one last goodbye before stepping on to the train to begin their four day journey back east.

"And there they go," Bill sighed, watching as they boarded the train.

"Indeed," Abigail's voice had a hint of sadness in it. It was hard to watch her friend leave for who knew how long. What she had said before was very true, they were her family.

"May I walk you back to the cafe?" Bill asked.

"I could make it myself but I'll certainly enjoy the company," she smiled.

They walked half the distance in companionable silence until Bill worked up the nerve to continue the conversation. "How are things at the cafe? I'm sorry I haven't been by as much."

"It's alright. Protecting this town has kept you busy."

"It has yes, but that doesn't mean I should neglect my other responsibilities, especially with you still being town mayor and a mother. You have your hands full."

"I appreciate that Bill. Anytime you want to put on that apron again, you have my blessing," she teased. Showing Bill a smile that he'd truly missed.

"You know I saw Frank this morning. He mentioned he was leaving town for a bit. When I asked why and for how long he didn't say much. Almost as if he was avoiding the topic."

"Are you asking me a question or trying to tell me something?"

"I guess what I'm trying to ask is, are things alright between you two?"

"Depends on your definition of alright, I suppose."

"Meaning?"

"We're fine, and we're friends."

"Friends huh? Somehow I didn't think that was the arrangement you two had. What changed?"

"I've been asking myself the same question and frankly, I'm not sure. What I can tell you is, I'm at peace about it."

"Well good, I guess. As long as you're okay."

"It is and I am," she smiled as she walked up the few small steps to the cafe. "Well, thank you partner. Will I see you for lunch in a bit? I'm making hot roast beef sandwiches."

Bill smiled at her. Over the last few months of her and Franks courtship, he'd began to feel an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy. He didn't think he wanted a relationship. Lord knows he and Abigail had tried once before, but he couldn't help his feelings. He'd done his best to keep his distance and remain nothing more than a partner in the cafe after noticing his feelings. It was challenging at times, but maybe now he wouldn't have to worry as much.

"Lunch at cafe sounds great. Especially since you're making my favorite today. See you in a bit."

…..

Three hours outside of Hope Valley, the newlyweds were lying comfortably in each other's arms in their private compartment. The lavished compartment had three large windows along the outer walls, a large bed, two arm chairs and a small table in between. Given that it was the last compartment on the train, it also had its own washroom.

"This is lovely, Jack." She snuggled up closer to him as they listened to the soft music from the small victrola in the corner.

"This is. I think we'll have a nice comfortable ride over the next four days. After all, this is our honeymoon."

"A honeymoon on a train, how romantic," she giggled.

"I think so. Just think, there's no one on this train that knows us or needs us. We can ring the porter for meals so there's no real need to leave this room." He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Yes, this just what we need."

Jack was right. After months apart, wondering when or if they'd ever see each other again they needed this time to simply be together and enjoy one another.

"Other than work, dear, is there anything you'd like to do while we're in Hamilton? We don't get to the city often," Elizabeth asked adjusting herself on the bed to look at him better.

"That's true, though there's nothing I can think of really."

"Okay, I'm sure we'll find plenty to do."

"Maybe you can show me around. I can see the places that were part of your childhood."

"That could be arranged."

"Just no more childhood friends that may be in love with you," he teased.

"Oh no, won't do that again!" They laughed.

"Actually, there is something I'd like to do."

"What is it?"

"Mom wrote a little while back and said my cousin has been living there in Hamilton for a little while now. She works as a nurse at the major hospital. It'd be nice to see her again."

"What's her name?"

"Lauren. It was her father's ranch that we moved to after Dad died."

"Were you two close?"

"We were. Her and Tom too. Though they mostly fought like cats and dogs," he laughed. "Unfortunately when we got older and went different ways it became harder to keep in touch."

"Well we should definitely make time to see her while we're there."

Jack kissed her head. "Thank you."

The next few days past and Jack and Elizabeth hardly left their room. Most of their time was spent with Elizabeth telling Jack stories of all that he had missed in Hope Valley while he was away. Even though he had read a lot of it in her letters, he much preferred listening to her tell them.

Besides that, they'd order food to have delivered by the porter, danced to the victrola, and spent the rest of the their time exploring the new closeness they shared as husband and wife.

As the laid together in bed one evening listening to the rhythmic sound of the train on the tracks, Jack held his wife close. He was still finding it hard to believe that this wasn't all a dream, but reality.

"I should have gone AWOL months ago," he whispered against her bare skin. Thoroughly enjoying the warmth radiating off her back as he held her.

"Why would you have done something like that?" she giggled.

"Because we could have been sharing moments like this months ago, instead of just now realizing all that we were missing." He kissed her shoulder as his hand moved slowly from her hip up to just below her arm and back.

"Even so, was it all worth the wait?"

"Immeasurably."

Just as they were get carried away again, there came a knock on the door. Jack glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.

"That must be the porter, we placed a dinner order earlier didn't we?" He climbed off the bed pulling on his pants and a shirt before opening the door.

"Good evening, Anthony," Jack greeted the man warmly.

"Good evening to you as well. I trust you and the Mrs. are enjoying your journey?"

"Very much yes, thank you."

The porter pulled the cart up to the door and smiled at Jack. "If you'd like sir, I'd be happy to reserve you and your wife a table in the dining car for the hour of your choosing for a meal during your trip. I think you'd be most pleased with the recently updated car."

"Thank you for that, Anthony. We'll certainly keep it in mind. For now though, I think we rather like it here," he grinned.

Anthony laughed. "As you wish, sir."

Jack pulled the cart the rest of the way into the room and began to laugh. Elizabeth was still in the bed but was now sitting there with the covers pulled over her head.

"Uh, where'd you go?" he teased, hearing her giggle as he climbed on the bed, taking her in his arms.

"It's so embarrassing Jack. The porter has to know why we haven't left the compartment yet."

"If he does, he's been very respectful about it. Besides, I'm sure he's seen things much more scandalous than a husband and wife unable to stop expressing their love." He covered her lips with his, kissing her passionately as he rolled over her. "But, if you'd rather we get dressed and take our meal to the dining car I guess we could do that." He went to leave the bed but she grabbed his arm pulling him back down over her.

"Maybe later…"

"That's what I thought, Mrs. Thornton."


	5. Hamilton

Hamilton

The train pulled into the Hamilton Station earlier than scheduled a few days later. As expected, the station was far busier than their little Hope Valley depot. Jack took a deep breath as he stepped of the train in his red serge, extending his hand to help Elizabeth off as well.

In his mind this city was nothing more than a place of frustration and conflict.

"Well, here we are, dear," Elizabeth sweetly spoke giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Jack smiled as she threaded her arm through his. This time would be different. They were both completely in love and together. Nothing could tear them apart now.

He led her through the crowd and over to a row of benches.

"Wait here, Bella, I'll see about getting a car to take us to the Mountie Headquarters and then we can head to our new home. At least home for the next month or so. "

"Sounds wonderful."

Jack laughed, "Don't get too excited, the Mounties aren't known for stellar living accommodations."

"Whatever it is, as long as it's with you, it will be home."

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Yes. Besides, as much as I loved our time on the train, staying somewhere that isn't constantly moving certainly has its appeal."

"I couldn't agree with you more. Alright, I'll be right back."

She watched as he walked out of sight toward the information desk. She then looked around the train depo, taking in the site of all the people dresses in there fancy travel clothes all in a hurry toward something or someone.

That's when it hit her. She was home, but not really. This was the place she'd grown up. For years it was the place she'd thought held her future. Now Hope Valley and Jack were her home, even though they'd technically be living in this city for the foreseeable future, it was still in her heart, a visit.

"Elizabeth?" She looked up surprised at the familiar man's voice.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" She stood up as he walked over. He looked tall as ever, dressed in a nice dark suit.

"I'm on my way out of town for a bit. What are you doing here?" He looked down, noticing her ring glisten in the sunlight. "I heard you and Constable Thornton married in Hope Valley. I trust it went well?"

She looked into his eyes, surprised to see no resentment or anger in them. It was as if he was asking out of genuine interest and care. "Yes it did, thank you for asking."

"All aboard, train to Aberdeen. Leaving in 5 minutes!" A loud voice boomed throughout the train depot.

"That's my train. Congratulations. I hope you and Jack enjoy your time home. It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Charles. You too. Enjoy your trip."

He tipped his hat at her before walking away. He was met by a woman about their age, if not a bit younger and offered his arm. She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek as they went to board their train. Both seeming very content.

Jack returned a few moments later just as their bags were being brought on to the platform.

"We're all set. I'll have a porter help with the trunks." Elizabeth did not react at all, she continued staring at the spot where her old friend just stood moments before. "Elizabeth, did you hear me?"

"Oh yes. Wait, what did you say?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course."

"You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"No ghost. I just saw Charles is all." She noticed a look of concern and shock on Jack face. "It was fine, he was perfectly respectful, pleasant even."

"Oh good. Where is he now?" he asked looking around the busy area.

"He just boarded a train with young woman. A very beautiful woman in fact."

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"Heavens no, I'm very happy with my handsome Mountie."

"Good," he grinned "Now let's get going. I'm sure your parents are anxious to see you and we have a few stops to make first."

Before long they were sitting in the back of the car as the driver navigated the busy streets of Hamilton.

"I'll take a horse over this any day," Jack stated. The loud noise of the cars and their horns already wearing on him.

Elizabeth took his hand, holding it tightly in hers.

"Here we are, sir. Mountie Headquarters. I'll wait right here."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be right back."

"Jack, mind if I come with you?"

"You want to see the inside of Mountie Headquarters?" he laughed. "It's not terribly exciting."

"I know, I'm just curious is all." He nodded and helped her out of the car.

Jack held the door open for her and walked inside the main lobby. Elizabeth looked around at the many red serges quickly moving about. It was a bit overwhelming at first. Jack let go of her hand and walked up to the main desk.

"Good afternoon, Constables. I'm Constable Jack Thornton of Hope Valley, I believe you have a housing assignment for me?"

"Thornton? As in the famous Jack Thornton? The one that served in the Northern Territories?" the younger of the Constables said with glee. "It's an honor to meet you, sir!"

"Ah, thanks." Jack shook the young Mounties hand, slightly embarrassed by the accolades.

"I'll go see to your living arrangements right away."

"Thank you."

"Jack, what was that about?" Elizabeth asked as he turned back around.

"No idea. Probably heard something small and insignificant about the fighting from up North. I bet it got blown out of proportion by the time news got here. It happens a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he smiled. Elizabeth gave him a look showing him she was not so convinced. "It's nothing. Not anymore anyway, okay?"

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do." He looked around, seeing the once busy headquarters lobby empty, giving him a perfect opportunity to kissed his beautiful wife. "I love you."

"I love you too. Even if you are hiding something right now."

Jack grinned, "Have I ever told you you'd make a great detective?"

"Once or twice," she grinned, swaying her hips.

"Well, it's still true."

"Constable Thornton?" an older Constable said appearing out of one of the main offices.

Jack saluted, "Sir."

"At ease. My names Constable Smith." He extended his hand to Jack. "Welcome home from the north. Your service in that conflict was much appreciated."

"Just doing my job, sir."

"Is that what you call it? I'd say going into a hostile situation blind, and in the dark of night no less, to save a whole platoon is above and beyond."

Jack sighed, knowing Elizabeth most likely did not appreciate the details she'd just heard.

"Jack is that true?" she asked coming to his side.

"Oh!" the old Constable said embarrassed. "Are you his wife? Sorry Jack," he whispered.

"That's alright. I just haven't shared much from my time there yet. We've just been married and I haven't been home that long."

"Of course." He turned to Elizabeth, "Some of what we Mounties need to face isn't for the faint of heart," he smiled. "Anyway, here you go. You two are in luck. There's been a recent donation made to our department here. A real estate donation in fact. a row of 4 townhomes"

Jack curiously took the fancy looking key and address from the man's hand.

"It's a townhouse just outside the business district of the city. You two should be very comfortable there."

Jack looked at the key and read the address written on the small piece of paper. "When did this come in?"

"Just a bit ago actually. Perfect timing if you ask me. We're going to use them to house are senior officers with families. Like you, Thornton."

"I'm grateful. I have to ask thought, the donation didn't happen to be from a William Thatcher did it?"

"Yes, actually. Good guess, maybe you should apply to be an investigator, Thornton," he laughed.

"Thanks, but it didn't take much for me to make that guess. See, you weren't properly introduced to my wife here." Elizabeth stepped forward. "Constable Smith, this is Elizabeth Thornton of Hope Valley, formerly Thatcher of Hamilton."

Smith laughed. "Mrs. Thornton, I've known your father for years. He mentioned his family had recently established deeper connections with the Royal Mounted Police, but was not specific."

"I'm not surprised. I'm not so sure how happy he is with me and our marriage," Jack sadly admitted.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. At least not based off this Jack.. Mr. Thatcher has shown nothing but respect for the Mounties over the years. An increasing amount in fact over the past two." He studied Jack's face, seeing the uncertainty in it. "Jack, I'm sorry if this is awkward. I can try to find you another place, but we're currently short on housing. It may take some time."

"No, of course. We're grateful and I'm sure it will be more than sufficient for us, Constable Smith. On that note however we best go get settled in."

"Of course. Looking forward to meeting with you in a few days, Constable." Smith saluted.

"You as well. Thank you, sir."

They walked back out to the car, giving the driver the address. Neither said a word as they drove.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth couldn't take the silence anymore. "Jack? I'm sorry, Jack."

"Sorry? For what?"

"The townhouse. My father."

"Don't be. Let's choose to look at this from the brightside. Maybe he's coming around and if not at least we have a nice place to…. live…" Jack's voice trailed off as the car pulled up in front of a row of homes. Each of the narrow two story brick buildings came with a set stone steps that lead to what looked like a set of high quality double front doors. "These are really something…"

"Jack, you still okay?" She asked, knowing this wasn't what either of them expected.

He turned to her and smiled, wanting to make their time about each other, not her family. "I will be. Come on bella, let's go get settled in."

Elizabeth took the key from Jack and unlocked the door while he and the driver brought around their trunks.

"Wow," Jack said surprised as he entered the entryway with its polished stone floors. The townhome was truly lovely. Not overly fancy, but certainly nicer than anything they'd find in Hope Valley. It was in essence, a smaller version of the kind of home William would have picked for himself. Making it a special, just comfortable treat for the couple. The first floor entryway lead to a well furnished living room, complete with a fireplace. There was also a kitchen and full dining room, and a study with a solid cherry desk and shelves full of books. Up stairs on the second floor there were two bedrooms, each with four poster beds, and a bathroom with a large tub.

Once the trunks were placed in their room upstairs, Jack paid the driver and walked back out to the living room. He took moment to examined the stone fireplace, getting an idea or two in his mind. Both of which involved private time with his wife.

"What are you doing hon?"

"Checking out the fireplace. Looks to be in good working order." He stood up dusting off his pants and hands.

"Hmm, maybe we'll have to spend some time there later. What do you think?" she flirted with her husband.

"I think you read my mind, love." He walked back to the entryway and removed his boots and red serge, leaving them alongside Elizabeth's before joining her.

Elizabeth was busy inspecting the kitchen when he entered. Running her delicate hands along the countertops. "I think I can cook quite easily here," she said with pride. He walked to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Good to know. We wouldn't want you burning down the place like you did the teacherage, now would we?" he teased.

Elizabeth gasped as she turned to face him, placing her hands on her hips. Her scary teacher face out in full force. "I thought we weren't going to speak of that again, Mr. Thornton."

"Oh no? My apologies Mrs.," he continued to smirk at her. She just looked completely adorable when she was playing angry.

"Mhmm. Also, it wasn't cooking that caused that fire. I was… drying my clothes."

Jack let out a loud belly laugh. "That doesn't sound any better, Bella."

"I know, but it's the truth!"

Jack wrapped her up in his arms again, "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton, so much!"

"I love you, Jack Thornton." She stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss. "I hate to say this but we should go soon. My parents are expecting us for dinner and we still need to change."

"If you insist," he sighed. "I'm just not ready to share you with the world again. I've liked living in our little honeymoon bubble." He lowered his head to kiss the soft skin of her neck.

"So have I." She whispered. She turned her head so their lips could meet, loving the feeling of him. "I have a thought, maybe we could spend an hour or so here." She took his hand and began leading him in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah?" he answered coyly. "What would we do with that time?"

"Well, we are newlyweds." She turned back to face him, lowering his suspenders off his shoulders, giving his shirt a tug to release it as well. "I'm sure we can think of something."

"I like the sound of that Mrs. Thornton." He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, making her gasp as he lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Elizabeth, can you tie this for me?" Jack handed her his tie, he was too nervous to do it himself.

"Which knot would you like?"

He gave her a look. He knew only one way to tie a tie. "You're kidding right?"

"No… there's a Windsor knot, half Windsor, Pratt…"

"Really? Wow, okay. Tie whichever knot makes me look less like a farm boy and more like someone your father would respect."

"Jack, you are respectable just as you are." She leaned back looking at him in his fitted dress shirt and pants, he look incredibly handsome. "Lets do a full Windsor."

"I trust you." She tried to make quick work of the tie. A task made challenging by his antsiness.

"Stop fidgeting, dear. You're acting like a little boy."

"Well, I feel like I'm about to get punished."

"Oh, ye of little faith."

"Oh, ye of too much faith!" he teased.

"Well we'll know more at the end of the night won't we?"

"If I live that long." He stood up and walked to the standing mirror.

"Jack Thornton!" she laughed. She pulled him to sit back on the bed and took a seat in his lap, making sure she had his attention. "I love you, Jack Thornton. Remember that. Whatever happens, at the end of the night you and I will be back here, together."

"I like the sound of that." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to giggle. It was clear they both thoroughly enjoyed the many aspects of married life.

"Besides, if this goes too badly we just won't see them while we're here."

"No, that's not an option, sweetheart. They're your family. Family is important."

"It is, but right now my main family is the one I have in this life, the family that you and I make together. I'm not about to let my father ruin any of the future we have fought so hard for."

"Well when you put it that way," he grinned, leaning in for kiss that melted her to her core. "I don't know how I got so lucky that I get to be your husband," he whispered as they pulled apart slightly.

"I'm the lucky one, Jack. I love you."

"And I you."

Forty-five minutes later they stepped out of the taxi cab and out onto the Thatcher family property. As they stood in front the large house, Jack felt the familiar uneasiness just like when he first saw Thatcher Manor.

"Huh," Jack said.

"What is it?"

"Looks about as big and scary as I remember," he teased.

Elizabeth took his hand in both of hers. "Together, remember?" she smiled.

"Together." That was all he needed. He was ready now and fully confident that whatever happened they'd be alright. "Come on, let's get you out of the cold air." Jack led her up to the front door, which opened as they approached.

"Ms. Thatcher, good to have you home."

"It's Mrs. Thornton actually, James. It's good to see you!"

"Yes of course, My apologies," the older gentlemen turned his attention to Jack once they were inside. "I've known this young woman since the day she was born. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"No offense taken, sir," Jack smiled.

A gasp came from the top of the stairs. "You're here!" Grace said as she carefully descended the stairs. "Welcome home, Beth!"

"Thank you, Mother." Elizabeth went to her mother, giving her a great big hug. "I've missed you."

"And I you, dear. Jack, come here," she pulled him in, giving him a warm hug as well. "It's good to see you. I'm glad your time in the north is over."

"No more than me, ma'am," he gave her his dimpled grin. One she'd heard a bit about in her daughter's letters.

"Mother, is Father here?"

"Yes, he's in the office. James, would you please tell my husband that his Elizabeth is here and we are in the sitting room?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and remind him that his presence would be appreciated."

"Of course, ma'am."

The three walked into the sitting room. Elizabeth and Jack took a seat on the loveseat by the window, Grace took the one adjacent from them.

"Would either of you like some tea? Or coffee perhaps?"

"Tea would be wonderful Mother. It's a bit colder here than in Hope Valley right now," Elizabeth answered, Jack nodding in agreement.

Grace rang the bell, and requested tea from the servant who answered. Jack thought to himself how he'd never get used to this world. He was once again amazed that his beautiful and humble wife came from it.

They enjoyed a bit of small talk until the tea arrived, Elizabeth being brought up to speed on the virality of charity boards Grace was serving on and even a little of the Hamilton society gossip.

Twenty minutes had past and still William had made no appearance. No one was terribly surprised, however, they had all hoped for better.

"Mother, is father okay. With us I mean?" Elizabeth finally asked.

"He loves you Beth, you know that."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she sighed. "You're father is a stubborn man, Beth. When he was young, and building his business it was an attribute that served him well. It only set him up for frustration and heartbreak as a father, however. Seeing life not turn out how he planned for his daughters has been hard on him."

"I don't feel as if I've done anything wrong. I waited long enough to be Jack's wife, I will not apologize for that."

"Nor should you. I'm sure, in time as he sees the man Jack is as your husband he will come around more. I do know he is happy you are here." Grace smiled at them both.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Jack finally spoke up.

"Jack! Why?" Elizabeth gasped. "If he won't even leave the office to greet us, what will going to him do?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel I should try. He never really gave me his blessing and yet, we got married. Me going to him might help smooth things over."

"We are not apologizing for this!" Elizabeth sternly spoke, gesturing between them.

"I don't plan to. I just want to have a talk with him, man to man."

"Are you sure Jack?" Grace asked nervously.

"I am."

Grace nodded, proud of the man her daughter had married. "Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you." He give Elizabeth a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

The two women watched in silence as he walked away.

"Brave man," Grace smiled.

"Well he is a Mountie," Elizabeth giggled slightly as she sipped her tea.

"Yes but your father in a bad mood might give those northern gangs a run for their money."

"True…" Elizabeth hoped Jack knew what he was doing. Deep down she knew he did. She just couldn't help but be nervous. Feeling the need for a distraction, Elizabeth decided to ask another loaded question. "Mother, any word from Julie?"

"Lately? No." Grace placed her tea down on the table. "We know she is well, but that's about it. Every so often we receive a short letter. No return address or details as to where she is, of course."

"She's done the same with me," Elizabeth sighed. "I don't even know what she's been up to or how she's supporting herself."

"Nor do we!" Grace took a deep breath, trying to push aside the frightening thoughts that overtook her mind when she thought of her baby girl. "On a positive note, Viola and Lionel will be joining us for the holidays. It will give you a chance to meet your niece."

"Wonderful! She'd written me not long before Chloe was born. I appreciated the telegram you sent announcing her birth. I'm looking forward to it." Elizabeth said, mostly meaning it. She didn't know for sure but had always suspected her older sister had a hand in Charles showing up at the schoolhouse to propose that day. She could only assume Viola wouldn't be over the moon with her marriage to Jack. The thought of meeting her niece however, was certainly a reason to celebrate.

….

Jack walked down the dark wood hall toward Williams office. Standing just outside the open door, and mustered up all the patience and courage he had before speaking.

"Mr. Thatcher?"

"Yes?" He looked up from his papers, a bit shocked to see Jack in the doorway.

"May I speak with you sir?"

He sighed, "If you feel it's necessary. Come in."

Jack nodded and walked into the well decorated office of his father-in-law.

"I trust your journey went well." He leaned back in his desk chair, sizing Jack up.

"Yes, it did sir. We arrived earlier today and got settled." William nodded, without making eye contact.

"I suppose you're here to give me an earful about my donation to the Mounties? You need to understand something first, Constable..." He'd turned to face Jack, finger waving, but before he could say another word Jack cut him off.

"No sir, in fact I should thank you."

"Thank me? Well, this should be good..."

"Yes. The townhome is wonderful. Certainly more comfortable than anything we would have received directly from the Mounties. My mother's told me countless stories of the drafty makeshift homes she stayed in over the years my father was active with them. I'm glad for Elizabeth's sake that the next couple months can be comfortable."

"She could have been more comfortable if you'd just allowed her to stay here with her family."

"With all due respect sir, she made the call, not me. I do support it however. We needed to make our own way at this time. That being said, we plan to spend as much time here with the family as possible, while still having our own time and space."

William nodded, taking in the man before him.

"Now, I came here to speak to you about something else, if I may?"

"Go on."

"Last we spoke, you didn't think much of me or my intentions toward Elizabeth. I understand that, you didn't know me. What you did know was that I didn't come from the world you've worked so hard to be a part of."

"I offered you a place in my company. Does that not count for anything?"

"I appreciate that, but the fact that me getting your approval was contingent on me accepting that job, that's where I have a problem. Believe it or not, I did want your approval of our relationship."

"And yet here you are, married to my daughter. Interesting, is it not?"

"Yes, I am married to Elizabeth now. I need you to understand we didn't do this out of disrespect for you or Mrs. Thatcher."

"Are you sure? From where I'm sitting this is a funny way of showing respect. You encouraged my daughter to go against her father's wishes. To live a life nothing like what we had hoped for her, like the life she deserves."

"Your daughter is a beautiful, intelligent woman. She makes up her own mind about her life. And yes, she chose me and our love over simply making you happy. I hope one day you'll see the man I truly am and how happy and full of life she is with me. Until then I will do my best to respect you, but I ask that you do your best, if you can, to respect me. If nothing else, to at least respect your daughter and our marriage. She deserves that."

At that Jack turned and left to go back to the sitting room. William sat there, staring at the spot where Jack had just stood. He knew he had misjudged him, that it was he who was being stubborn. Grace had made sure he knew that. But he still wasn't sure about Jack. Mostly because he didn't know him or people like him. It wasn't done in his world.

He sat back in his chair, picking up an old photo of his three daughters. Each spirited in their own right. Julie's words from years ago flooded back to him, " _The world is changing father…"_

"The world has indeed changed, my dear Julie. I can't believe I lost you." He wiped a small tear from his tired eyes. "I'd give you to that Thornton boy in a minute if it meant you'd come back to us on some level," he sighed. "How'd this happen… I have one daughter married in society, and she's seems to have lost her spirit. Another married well beneath her standing and she by all accounts seems full of joy. Oh Julie, I only hope you're truly alright. Wherever you are."

He put the picture back in its spot and left to join his family. Determined to figure out a way past his anger and to keep his middle daughter in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

William joined his family out in the sitting room. He saw Jack sitting there, his right hand placed on Elizabeth's knee. He had to take a deep breath and remind himself that Jack was her husband now, and although it bothered him, there was nothing wrong with that particular sign of affection.

Elizabeth soon looked towards the door and rose immediately to greet him.

"Father, it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Beth." He embraced her, holding her tight as if she may disappear. Despite his actions, he loved his daughters very much. "Look at you. It appears married life agrees with you."

"It does, very much. I wish you and Mother could have been there to celebrate with us, but we wanted to be married in Hope Valley and with the holidays and all..."

"Think nothing of it. Even with the modernization of the trains, travel to the west is still a feat at times. We're pleased to have you with us now."

"Perhaps you'd allow us to throw you a reception? Your Aunt Agatha will be here for the New Year. We were planning a party for that occasion, I don't see why we couldn't celebrate your marriage as well. Would you agree, darling?" Grace suggested, turning to William.

"I don't see why not."

Elizabeth looked to Jack who simply nodded. "That sounds wonderful, Mother, but please, nothing too extravagant for our benefit please?"

"There's a certain amount of "extravagance", as you put it, that's expected for things such as this." William countered. "You do remember that?"

Elizabeth let out an involuntary sigh, "I do understand that Father. All I ask is that you remember that when it comes to the part meant for us."

"It's for all of us, Beth. I think it's best if we figure out a way to work together."

Jack squeezed her hand, sensing the rising tension within her. "I'm sure whatever you plan will be lovely, Mrs. Thatcher, and greatly appreciated."

"Yes." Elizabeth squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to offend."

William shook his head, "I'm sorry too, Beth. Forgive me. It may take me time to adjust to your new life. I know you've been teaching in Hope Valley for some time now but with us hardly seeing you… I'll do my best."

"I couldn't ask for more, Father. Thank you."

God must have known they needed a break. The butler walked in and announced that dinner would be ready in half an hour.

"Beth, dear, why don't you give Jack a tour of the house while we wait? I feel as though I may have forgotten my manors during his past visits here." Grace politely spoke, trying to gloss over the fact that she didn't particularly care for Jack or bother with him before.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mother. Jack," she stood and offered her hand. He took it and she lead him out of the sitting room and out into the hall. She closed the door behind her before kissing him sweetly. When she pulled back, she noticed his posture was stiff. She pulled him further away from her parents and into the main foyer of the house.

"Well that went better than expected." Jack reached up, fussing with his tie.

"I think so. Quite promising actually. Now, for your tour…"

"I'm not sure this is necessary, Bella."

"Why's that?" she turned back to him confused.

He sighed as he brought her hand to his lips. "I just struggle picturing the Elizabeth I know, here. I guess it's hard at times to feel like I have any place here."

Elizabeth brushed her lips across Jacks, calming him. "We're a family now, Jack. Nothing, especially this world, can come between us now."

He knew she was right. This home had represented all that was different about them. Maybe it was time to have it represent something else.

As if reading his mind, she spoke again. "Oh, I've got a wonderful idea." She practically skipped off towards the stairs, making Jack laugh.

"And what, my dear, is that?" He flashed his dimpled grin at her, letting her know he was doing better.

"Wait here and I'll show you," she pointed to the bottom of the stairs and careful walked up them herself.

"Elizabeth, what game are you playing?" He couldn't help but smile. She appeared to be so proud of herself. It was adorable.

"Showing you just how much you were a part of my life even here." She grinned madly from the top. "Remember anything significant about this spot?" With her hands folded in front, she swayed her hips, waiting for his response.

"Yes," he stared at her. "You stood right there with your sisters the night I escorted you home. Though truthfully, I only really remember seeing you up there." She giggled. "You were so beautiful. Like an angel." He cleared his throat, "I believe Charles thought the same thing."

"What you don't know is what I thought when I was standing here." Her voice was slow, seductive even.

"True. Tell me." His tone matched hers as they stared into each others eyes.

"I loved that dress I wore. I bought it that day when I was out with my sisters. I tried it on and thought, "I wonder if Jack will like it."

"I did. Immensely."

"I hoped you would." She began walking down the stairs closer to her husband. "I must say, the look in your eyes when you saw me, did not disappoint."

"But I wasn't the first to reach you that night."

"Unfortunately no," she sighed. "When Charles stepped in front of you, I was so disappointed. I just wanted you." She now stood a mere two feet from him. "When you spoke to me, echoing his compliment, you took my breath away."

"Well, the feeling was very mutual." He reached out his hands to her as she took one more step closer. He pulled her into his arms, wanting to express his deep love for her in a simple kiss, taking her breath away once again.

"Ready for more?" she asked softly. He nodded. "Take my hand again." He did as she asked and let himself be led into a room off to the right of the stairs.

It was another well decorated room with large windows with a large, elegant, stone fireplace. "This is a sitting room."

"Weren't we just in a different room just like this a bit ago?" Jack teased.

"That was more of a sunroom, but yes. This is the one we'd come to for afternoon tea quite a bit. Now stand here," she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him towards one of the large windows. Once in place, she slid her hands around his waist, holding him tightly.

"What am I looking at now?" he asked.

"After you left a few years ago, and I stayed behind to care for Mother, I stood at this window watching the birds flutter around. A robin built a nest in that tree there." She pointed to one of the tall maple trees just outside the window.

"That most have been nice to watch," he placed his hands over hers, loving their closeness.

"It was. You know what I thought about while watching her?"

"What?"

"You. I didn't quite understand the gravity of my feelings then, but I loved you. I missed you fiercely. I could hardly stand it."

He brought one of her hands to his lips.

"I thought of all the things we would be doing if I were back in Hope Valley. Rowboat rides on the pond, picnics, horseback riding lessons," she giggled. "I'd even dream of a future, with you."

Jack turned in her arms, raising a gentle hand to caress her cheek. "Elizabeth…" He kissed her, soft and sweet, willing himself not to get carried away in such a public room of the house.

"Now, come this way." She took his hand again, this time leading him up the stairs.

Once they were standing in front of a large wooden door, she stopped. To Jack's amusement, he glanced at her in time to see a bashful look on her face.

"What room is this?" Jack asked innocently.

"It's… my room."

"Oh, do I get to see it?" he chuckled.

"That was my thought yes, but now…"

"Now what?" He noticed the flushed color of her cheeks deepen and smiled. "Are you shying away from me, Bella?"

"Mhmm." Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as a laugh escaped. "I can't believe this, it's so silly."

Jack wrapped her up in his arms, "You do realize we've shared between us things much more intimate than a room?" He looked around seeing no one, bringing his lips to the soft skin of her neck.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling her knees grow weak beneath her. "I… know… it's just…" She reached her hand behind her, opening the door. Not thinking about how they were now leaning against it. The action caused them both to stumble inside.

They both laughed as they tried hopelessly to regain their composure.

She closed the door as Jack walked around the room. He took note of the books lining the shelves and the large four poster bed in the center of the back wall.

"And here I thought we had a lot of books in our home in Hope Valley," he teased.

"I've always enjoyed being well read, what can I say?"

"True, you are a teacher."

"Yes, I am," she grinned.

"So, what happened in here that had to do with us?" he asked, pulling her close again. It was clear he was enjoying their game now.

"Well, I wrote to you at that desk there. I wrote in my journal about you, as well."

"I knew you wrote about me," he teased. "Any chance you'll do me the pleasure of allowing me to read some of those entries?"

"Jack Thornton!" She placed her hands on her hips, giving him her scary teacher face. "A journal is something private."

He stood there mimicking her stance, holding it as long as he could before a smile broke out across his handsome face.

"Fair enough. I don't intend to deny you your right to privacy now that we're married. Whatever you'd like to share, I'd love to hear, though."

She looked at his deep dimples and green eyes, feeling herself falling in love with him all over again. She took his hand and led him over to the bed. A bed that until now, had only been used by her and sometimes Julie.

It was a strange feeling, being alone with him there. It felt almost improper and scandalous. It was a wonderful reminder of how different life was now.

"This is so soft." Jack ran his hands over the bed as he snuggled up closer to her, "We should get one of these."

"Its a feather bed. See why I've mentioned them a time or two?"

"Or 35," he sassed, earning him a playful swat on the arm. "So, did you ever think about me while you were here?" He patted the mattress, wiggled his eyebrows at her. As he did, the deep pink color returned to her cheeks.

"A lady would never do such things." He gave her another playful look. "Well, a lady would never admit it at least," she giggled.

"But maybe a wife would to her husband…"

"I suppose I can admit that… I thought of us together, married, happily enjoying our life together a time or more here. Not quite in the way you were suggesting, but still." She stared down at his tie, adjusting it. "Thinking like that brought me peace when we were apart."

"I can understand that."

"Did you ever… think of us like that?"

He swallowed hard. "More than I should probably admit." He brushed a stray curl back behind her ear. "It pained me to leave you after I proposed. I felt like I had ripped my own heart out and left it behind. All those long nights away, knowing you were waiting for me… I did let myself think of you. It was respectful, I mean I…"

"Jack, its alright. We waited a long time to finally be together." She shifted nervously on the bed. "To be completely honest, I said I didn't think like that here. Up in what's now our room in our home in Hope Valley, my mind wandered far from what would have been considered proper."

He gently kissed her, letting her know it was okay.

"Just out of curiosity Jack, how does the reality of us being together compare to what you... well, thought of?" She was embarrassed by her question, but she wanted to know.

He smiled at her. "Nothing in the world compares to the reality of loving and being with you, my love."

Elizabeth smiled, loving his answer. "I would agree." She inched closer to him, pulling him in closer by his tie. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

After a few more minutes of showing their affections, Elizabeth jumped off the bed in a hurry.

"Dinner! We have to go or we'll be late." She rushed toward the door.

"Wait! You're right, but Elizabeth you can't go yet."

"Why not?" She turned around to face him.

"Um, your hair is well, lets just say it's lacking it's normal style." She turned around to check himself in the mirror.

"Oh my goodness!" Finding an old brush of hers in a drawer, she did her best to fix the mess on top of her head. "This better?"

"Much," he leaned in giving her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, love. Now come here, it's your turn." She took out her handkerchief to wipe the lipstick off his face and neck.

"Oh, thank you. That could have led to some awkward moments with your father."

"Yes, however it would be an interesting conversation starter." They laughed as they headed back down for dinner.

Downstairs they joined the Thatchers in the foyer before walking into the smaller of the house's two dining rooms. The larger one being used mostly for holidays and guests.

"I hope you two don't mind eating in here. With it just being your father and I most nights, Beth, we've grown rather accustomed to the cozy space."

"It's perfect," she smiled. Jack pulled out her chair for her before taking his own seat.

Dinner went well. Elizabeth and her mother continued to catch up on the events of Hamilton. Grace left out any news regarding Charles and his family. William stayed quiet, but did engage in conversation with Jack as the night went on. Simple talk, mainly.

"So Jack, tell me about the work you're doing in Hamilton." William asked as he took a bite of roast.

"All talk really. Which is a pleasant change from the roughness of the north. Our goal is to come up with a plan to prevent violent outbreaks like this from happening again."

"Important work," William said, giving his son-in-law a nod.

"Yes, sir. We're also trying to come up with a strategic plan to rebuild the many communities that were torn apart by the gun runners."

"How bad is it?" Grace asked.

"To put it simply, there are towns where most of the buildings have been severely damaged or lost by fire. Many are without things like medical offices and schools."

"That's terrible."

"It is. Hopefully we can find a way to give them back at least some of what they lost."

William couldn't deny he was proud to know the man across from him. He just needed to accept that this man was also his son-in-law, and that Elizabeth's life was not going to be at all like he had imagined. Maybe in time, that would become easier.

As the night was drawing to a close, they stood back in the foyer getting ready to venture out into the December air.

William stood fidgeting with his hand in his pocket. "Jack, may I have my driver take you home? It's no trouble."

"That would be appreciated sir, thank you." Jack was fully content calling a cab, but hoped allowing William to help in some ways might aid the bridge he was trying to build between them.

Grace hugged her daughter and then Jack. "So good to see the two of you. I know you need time as a young couple, but may I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Since you're only in town for a short while and it's uncertain when you'll be back, I would like to suggest we do dinner together a few nights a week here at the house. I've greatly missed you dear."

"I understand, Mother." Jack squeezed her shoulder, telling her he was okay with the proposed plan. "We'd enjoy that."

"Wonderful! And of course you'll be here for Christmas?"

"Staying here in fact, if that's, alright?" Jack added.

"More than alright, my dears." Grace was beyond thrilled.

William hugged Elizabeth and shook Jack's hand as the car was brought around. Soon they were on there way back to their new home.

"All in all, I would call that a success," Jack said taking off his jacket and hanging it on the elegant coat rack in their townhouse. "You alright? You were pretty quiet on the way home."

She nodded as she took off her own jacket. "Tired. It felt a bit strange, being home but being a visitor."

"Makes sense. This is probably the first time it really felt like that. Before would have been close, but now with us married. It's very different."

"It is. In a good way, though," she reassured.

"I have a thought," Jack grinned as he took her in his arms again. "It's been a long time since I had a good long bath. What about you?"

"I'd have to agree, and we did all that traveling recently."

"That's true." He moved his lips to her neck, one of his favorite places. "What do you say we start the rest of our night in that big tub up stairs."

"Then what?" She smiled, playing along.

"Let's just see where the night takes us. Sound good Mrs. Thornton?"

"Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's hand flailed around for the alarm as it rang loudly. Once silent, he rolled back over wrapping his arms around Elizabeth, loving how her soft warm body fit perfectly against his. He loved this time in the morning.

For the past few days since they'd arrived in Hamilton ,Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed total wedded bliss. After their dinner with the Thatchers, they spent their days lounging about their new home, reading or drawing by the fire, walking through the snowy park close by, and just enjoying being together.

Today was their last day before Jack was to officially start his new assignment. As excited as he was to begin the job, he'd miss the uninterrupted time with his wife.

"Jack?" she groaned. "Why did you set the alarm?"

"Not a morning person, are we?" he teased.

"I am, when I need to be. I don't believe today was one of those days though."

"No, its not. I'm trying to get back into a routine for tomorrow."

Elizabeth rolled over, stretching her body half over Jack's. "But you aren't going in today. Today, you're still mine."

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton, I am." he grinned as he rolled her over onto her back. "Or are you all mine?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

…..

After spending a large chunk of the morning enjoying the closeness of being husband and wife, they got up to start their day.

"How would you like to start the rest of our day?" Jack said as he entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmm, breakfast smells good."

"Technically it's lunch, even though it's an omelet and bacon."

"Really? What happened to breakfast?" he laughed.

"It came and went two hours ago and we had other plans." She blushed thinking back to the love they'd shared that morning.

"That was a great way to spend a morning. In fact, I think our morning plans were much better than food." His dimpled grin making her blush again.

"I agree. Now sit before I burn your food."

Jack did as he was told, grabbing the paper off the table as he sat. In addition to their home's dining room, there was a small table in the kitchen, perfect for the two of them.

"I was thinking, we should probably go into town today and see about getting that tux for me. You know, the one your mom insisted I get for New Years."

Mrs. Thatcher called the day before instructing them to each go to specific stores to get their outfits for the New Years wedding reception. Making it clear that it was all to be charged to her account.

"That's a very good idea. It may take time to get fitted and this way it's in the works before you start back up at work." Jack nodded. "I suppose I should go in tomorrow while you're at work to look for a dress. I can't believe the fuss she is making over this, though. It's just a party."

"Not to them." Jack took a big sip of his coffee. "They missed our wedding, remember? To them this is like a wedding. Looking at it that way, I'd say they're being pretty calm."

"I suppose you're right." She plated his omelet and bacon and took it to him at the table. "I am excited to see you all dressed up in your suit. Even though I know you'd be more comfortable in your red serge."

"I would, you're right," he laughed. "But I'll do this for your mom. What's one night?"

"Did you hear my father the other night, though? 'He's a decorated war hero, why are you making him wear a tux?'" Elizabeth mimicked. "I think he was actually rooting for you!"

"Go figure," he grinned.

As they ate, Jack continued to read the morning's paper. He skipped the articles about the conflicts in the northern territories coming to an end. He'd lived that, no sense in reading about it. There was an article about some new car the Ford company was about to introduce to the market. Another about a opera singer from Italy starting a tour in North America. Nothing Jack felt pertained to him at all.

Then he came to the feature article. It was a major news editorial talked about the different aspects of the conflict with Germany in Europe. With the year 1913 coming to a close, there was much speculation as to what the next year would bring. War seemed to be unavoidable.

Having just been heavily involved in the conflict in the north, Jack could only imagine what turmoil a war in Europe would cause. He prayed it would never come to that.

Jack was so lost in thought as he read, he didn't hear Elizabeth trying to gain his attention.

"Jack, everything alright?"

"Yes, of course." He placed the paper down on the table. "Sorry, lost my head in an article."

"About the trouble overseas?"

"Yeah. From what I read, sounds like it has potential to be a real mess."

"I think you're right." she paused, afraid of the answer to the question she needed to ask. "If it does come to a war, you think you'll you have to go?"

Jack sighed, he had been thinking the same thing. "It's hard to say. I'm not a soldier, but a peace officer. I would imagine my place will be here." She let out a breath of relief. "That's not to say it won't get so bad that I would be needed elsewhere." He saw her tense up, this was not how he wanted to spend their last day of freedom. "Let's not borrow troubles from tomorrow just yet, okay Bella?"

"You're right." She leaned in kissing his lips and turned her focus back to her breakfast.

After they'd finished their meal, they got dressed to head out into the city. It was cold day, but not too cold that they couldn't enjoy the walk into town. Each time the wind picked up, Elizabeth would simple bury her face in Jack's shoulder. Something he didn't mind in the least.

As they walked up to the men's clothing store Grace had mentioned, Jack just stopped, surprising Elizabeth who was in a hurry to get out of the cold.

"I'm not sure about this…" Jack stated.

"Jack, you said you'd do this for Mother." She couldn't help but smile. He looked like a little boy being sent to the headmaster's office for punishment.

"Yeah, I was wrong. I'm just going to wear my dress uniform."

"Alright, I won't argue," she shrugged. With her arm still linked through his, they turned and walked away. She was willing to support him completely.

Jack groaned loudly once they were few a store fronts down.

"Now what, dear?" She bit her lip to control her amusement.

"I promised your mom," he sighed. "Let's go back."

"If you say so."

They walked back towards the fancy store. Once inside, Jack looked around at all the suits and tuxedos around the room, having no idea where to start.

"Bonjour!" a well dressed salesman spoke as he came from an office in the back. "My name is Gerard, how may I help you today?"

Jack was still lost looking around the room, so Elizabeth spoke. "Bonjour, my name is Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. My mother, Mrs. Grace Thatcher, sent us here to acquire a tux for my husband."

"Ah yes! The New Years wedding reception. Very elegant. Would you like to get started now?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Wonderful. Now lets see, what is it you looking for exactly, sir?" He asked with his thick french accent, making it so Jack had to really be paying attention to understand.

"I guess I'm looking for something that will make my mother-in-law happy." Jack said with a smile.

"Well that we can do, don't you worry! I've made many suits and tuxedos for Mr. William over the years. I know exactly what she likes. Take a look along this wall here while I get set up to measure you."

"Measure me?"

"You want a suit that fits, yes? Looks good? Then we have to measure."

"Elizabeth?" Jack looked at her pleading.

"It is how its done, love, I'm sorry."

"Alright… I'll go look."

Jack and Elizabeth perused the latest lines in men's fashion, trying to find anything that Jack would feel comfortable in.

"That one looks ridiculous," Jack pointed to one of the first ones. It have a long lapel and long tails.

"Yes, I think we'll just ignore that one."

"This one's not so bad though." he pointed to one near the end.

"No, it's very nice actually. Sleek and handsome, really."

The salesman came out just then. "Admiring that tuxedo there? I just made one like that for Lucille Kensington's son."

"As in Charles Kensington?" Elizabeth asked wide eyed.

"Yes, that is the one. So sir, you like the tux?"

"Nope, moving on." Elizabeth laughed at her husband's quick response.

"Maybe you have one similar to this, but not like the one you sold the Kensington's?" she asked hopeful.

"I will look. One moment please." Elizabeth was still giggling as the man ducted back into the backroom.

"Can you believe that? I find one thing in this costume shop and Charles's already had his hands on it."

"Well think about it this way, he may have the tux, but you have me," she flirted, kissing his cheek.

"If there was a contest, which there isn't, I definitely would have won." He smiled as he wrapped her in his arms, giving her a long, loving kiss.

Gerard walked back in unphased, but still his presence made the newlyweds jump apart.

"My apologies," Jack said as he wiped his lips.

"Oh please," he waved his hands. "I'm French. Do as you please."

He held up two different styles for Jack. Both similar to the one he liked before, but different enough not to be confused as the same.

"Here you go Monsieur, either of these please you?"

Jack walked up and looked at the tuxes. Neither one was really him, but he did have to admit they weren't that bad.

"Maybe this one here?" He pointed to the one on the left. "Elizabeth, what do you think?"

"I like that one too. I think it's even more handsome than the one over there." She gestured back to the one they learned Charles had purchased.

Jack didn't know if she was just saying it or believed it, but either way, he was content just the same.

Within minutes Gerard had Jack dressed and standing on a platform for alterations. Jack never felt more on display in his life.

"Let's see," the tailor muttered as he circled Jack. "Dis is good, no? Just a little in here and little more there. Hmm, you are very tall, you know that."

"Thanks… I think." Jack was so uncomfortable as he watched himself in the mirrors. Elizabeth sat back in one of the fancy armchairs.

"Your calves, they are thicker than the average man," the tailor observed. "You an athlete or something like that?"

"I'm a Mountie." Jack spoke direct.

"Ah, a handsome Mountie. You are a lucky woman." he winked at Elizabeth.

"Oh, I'm very aware of that," she giggled as Jack shot her a playful glare.

Gerard spent a few more minutes taking notes and placing some pins. "Très bon, now you may change out of this and I shall have it done in plenty of time for your reception."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said stepping down and headed to the changing room.

"When you come back we shall discuss accessories."

"Excuse me?"

"Cufflinks, handkerchief that sort of thing. What will you be needing." Jack stared blankly at him. "Ah, so we are doing a whole package. Very good!"

Elizabeth laughed out loud as Jack's mouth opened and shut repeatedly. He was at a loss for words.

Twenty minutes later, they stepped back into the winter air.

Jack wrapped a arm around his wife, holding her close as they walked. "That was exhausting."

"I know, but you looked very handsome standing up there. Might be hard for me to keep my hands off you." She walked snuggled next to him, hiding from the cold breeze.

"Did I look suitable enough that I won't embarrass your parents at this thing?"

"Jack," she stopped walking and turned him to face her. "Please don't worry about them or whatever anyone in this silly city thinks. I don't care, and I don't want you to either."

Jack sighed. "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just want you to remember that you are enough for me. Okay? Whether in a tux, your uniform, a flannel shirt or..."

"Okay, I think I understand," he chuckled. "Though what was the last thing you were going to list?"

"Or in nothing at all…" she grinned bashfully.

"Ah, well I feel that same way about you. Thank you Bella."

"Anytime, love." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Now, let's find a cafe. I could go for some tea."

"Your wish is my command, my dear." He kissed her hand and lead her down the busy sidewalk.

At Thatcher Manor….

"Grace? What is this?" William walked into the library where Grace was reading, holding a sheet of paper.

"That's the updated guest list." She looked up from her book briefly then back down.

"For…"

"The New Years reception, silly."

"My dear, there are close to 40 people on this list. I thought we were planning a simple affair."

"Oh be serious, William." She placed her book on her lap, realizing this wasn't going to be a simple conversation.

"I am, dear. We have to tread lightly with Beth on this."

"What are you afraid of? Her storming out like Julie?"

William ignored her question. "Look at this list, the Asters, Jones, Fabre's? You even have the Kensington's on here."

"What's wrong with that? The Kensington's are still our friends. All the damage has been repaired. Besides, Charles is very happy in his new relationship. You've even said yourself you've never seen him happier."

"You're right." he sighed. "I'm just going to ask one question, are all these people who you really want to spend that evening with? Or are you trying to prove to them that our daughter didn't make the mistake they think she did?"

"William Thatcher…" Grace said shocked. He was right, though. Once Charles had returned from Hope Valley, word spread like wildfires that he had been turned down for a middle class Mountie. "The Thatcher-Kensington fiasco" as it was referred to by some, was page one news for weeks. The general consensus was that Elizabeth had thrown her life away to be a country bumpkin in a no name town, all for a fleeting romance.

Grace knew they were wrong. She'd seen how her daughter looked at Jack, and read countless tales of their relationship in her letters. There was no doubt that Elizabeth had found her true love. Grace was happy for that. Better to have less but have love than to have everything at your disposal and not know true love, she thought.

"Is it really so wrong if it is the latter, William? To want to prove to them all how little they know about our family? About Beth?"

"No, I suppose not. But we need to remember who this night is for."

"Fair enough," she sighed. "I suppose I can take one more look at the list."

"That's all I ask, dear." He kissed the top of her head and turned to leave, stopping at the doorway. "It's nice seeing Beth again. She really does seem completely happy."

"He's a good man, dear. I hope you can get to know him while they're here."

He gave her a weak smile, "I will certainly try."

….

Across town, Jack and Elizabeth walked into a quaint little cafe not far from their home. The smell of baked goods and coffee filled their senses when they entered. They sat at a table for two nestled next to the fireplace.

"Why is it so much colder here than it is back at Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"It is a little further north, I guess." He shrugged.

"It's warm for you though isn't it?" she chuckled.

"Yes actually it is. The north felt like the arctic when I left. So glad I wont be going back there any time soon."

"You think they'll send you back someday?" she said nervously.

"You never know. I hope not."

Jack took her hand, making a warm feeling rush through her. She knew the life of a Mountie was challenging, and unpredictable. She hoped she was ready to rise to the challenge. She shook it off, deciding today was not the day to worry about the future.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, have you been able to get word to you cousin living here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I called, but it turns out Lauren went back home for the holiday. I should see her sometime in the next few weeks though."

"That's good. I'm looking forward to meeting more of your family."

"Yeah, I promise she's not as rough and rugged as Tom or my mother." They laughed at the thought. "But she's tough. She helped her dad out a lot on the farm before finally going to nursing school."

"Was it hard for her to leave?"

"It was. When my aunt died, she wanted to do what she could to take care of her dad. Mom moved back and decided to stay put there, that made it easier for her I think."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah. I'm rather surprised she likes it here in Hamilton though. She was always a small town girl."

"People can change."

"True," he smiled.

They stared down at their fingers woven together on the table. So much had changed in the past few weeks. It seemed like only days before he was freezing out in a tent with 9 other Mounties. Now he was sitting in a classy cafe in Hamilton with his beautiful wife. Tomorrow things would change again, but at least they'd still be together.

"I hate that you're going back to work tomorrow." Elizabeth pouted, interrupting his thoughts.

"Me too. Just think, at least I'll be coming home to you at the end of the day." He brought her hand to his lips.

"I do like the sound of that."

"It will be okay, Elizabeth. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth sat leaning against the head of their four poster bed as Jack dressed for work. She watched as he moved around the room in a hurry. He'd woken up in plenty of time but being newlyweds, one thing led to another and now he had little time to spare.

"Have you see my belt?" he asked frantically.

"Your side of the dresser, top left."

He went over and sure enough there it was. "I swear I just looked there!"

"A bit distracted this morning?" she giggled.

"With you close by? Always." He fastened his belt and messed briefly with his hair before turning to face her. "How did I ever resist you before?"

"I was wondering the same thing about myself. The sight of you in that uniform takes my breath away, ConstableThornton," Elizabeth smiled from her spot on the bed. "Come here, let me fix your collar."

"No thank you, Mrs. Thornton," Jack laughed. "I'm already running late thanks to you and your, "lets just hold each other for a little bit," suggestion."

"You have to admit, that suggestion did turn out pretty exciting."

"No argument there." He walked over to her with a large smile as he gave her a quick kiss. He jumped back before she could pull him back in again. "I do need to go though."

"I know. Good luck today, love."

"You too. Going back to your parents, right?"

"Yes, Viola and the family arrive today. Mother suggested we do dinner tomorrow, after they've had time to settle in."

"We can do that. I'll meet you there after work tomorrow then. You mind bringing a suit over for me to change into? I'll feel even more out of place sitting at that fancy table in my uniform."

"I don't mind at all." Elizabeth stared at a random spot on the quilt.

"You're nervous about seeing Viola?"

"A little. We haven't spoken since her wedding and even that was not easy."

"You traveled back for her wedding not long after Rosemary and Lee's right? I still feel horrible I didn't make the trip with you."

"Love, you had just recovered from that disastrous flood and were finally getting settled back at work. We did what we had to do."

"I know." he sighed. "Remind me again, did you even see Charles that week?"

"I did, but we never spoke. The whole time it seemed if I was on one side of the room he was on the other. It was hard to see what our friendship had become."

"I'm sorry for my part in it."

"No Jack, its fine. He stepped out of line. Not you."

"I know." Jack glanced at the clock on their dresser. "I need to go if I'm going to have any chance of making it on time."

"Alright." She sat up tall to kiss his lips one more time. "Sorry you missed breakfast," she giggled.

"That's alright. It was worth it."

"Dinner here tonight? Just us," she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it."

…..

Jack walked into Mountie headquarters with just a minute to spare. He quickly took the stairs to the second floor meeting room he had been assigned to.

"Well, if it isn't the newly married Constable Thornton!" Constable Johnson teased. "Long time no see, my friend, and congratulations."

"Thanks. It's good to see you Jeff. I trust the rest of your journey went well?" Constables Jeff Johnson and Michael Gleason had traveled with Jack from the north until they parted ways just shy of Hope Valley.

"It was. I take it you made it back to your girl alright?" Johnson gestured to the ring.

"I did," Jack beamed.

"No regrets yet?"

Gleason entered the room just then, "The man was almost late this morning, Jack Thornton is never late. That tells me he has no regrets at all."

"You would be right," Jack smiled, a little embarrassed. "So, who do we have to meet with first?"

"That would be me." The three men stood at attention as Superintendent Collins walked in. "At ease, gentlemen. It's good to see you. Let's take a seat here and get started."

The four men took their seats around the large table. Stretched across was a large detailed map which covered most of the table.

"Now," Collins started. "You men did fine work up there. Some of the best I've ever seen in fact. What we need to do now is figure out how to fix this mess that's been left behind." The men nodded. "We've indicated here on the map with these red dots where we currently have Mounties posted, as you can see its pretty sparse."

"Why is that, sir?" Gleason asked.

"The fight took a lot out of us. Right now it seems as though we have more men injured then we have ready to send. We've divided the map here into three sections. I want you each to write a detailed report about what happened in one of those areas and from there we'll figure out what to do next."

"Really, sir?" Johnson questioned. "Each area spans thousands of acres and many towns."

"I didn't say it would be easy. Jack you spent a lot of time here in section 3, I'd like you to take this section."

"Yes, sir."

"Johnson, Gleason you fight over the last two. Just get it done."

Collins excused himself and the three men were left to their work. As Jack stared at the map, so many visions of the battles fought filled his mind. He pushed it aside to tackle the matter at hand.

…..

Later that day, Elizabeth sat in the parlor with her mother, both anxiously awaiting Viola's arrival. Williams driver had gone to fetch them from the boat dock and would be back soon.

"Mother, you're shaking your tea right out of the cup." Elizabeth placed her hand on her mother's knee to calm her.

"Oh dear, you're right. I guess I'm just excited. Nervous too. Ever since that dreadful disaster in the Atlantic two years ago I get nervous about her traveling across the ocean."

"Ship captains learned a lot from the Titanic. Besides, I'm sure if anything happened we would have heard of it by now."

"I'm sure you're right." Grace took another sip of her tea. "You and Jack adjusting to life here alright? Must be an enormous change from what he was used to while away."

"It is, but I think we're doing well. Being together is certainly helping."

Grace smiled. "I remember this time in your father's and my marriage. It's wonderful, just the two of you, learning new things about each other and yourself. Savor this time Beth."

"I will." She noticed her mother still nervously fidgeting with her tea cup. "Mother, I feel like more is bothering you than that. Is everything alright?"

"I hope so." She sighed, "Take a look at this." She handed a letter to Elizabeth. "I received this letter this morning."

Elizabeth took the small envelope from her mother, reading it carefully.

" _Mother, I shall be in Hamilton around the holidays. Looking forward to seeing you. Love, Julie."_

Elizabeth flipped the page to the back, hoping for more information. "That's all she wrote?"

"It appears so. Beth I'm worried, I have no idea what state she'll be in when she gets here or how much trouble she's gotten herself into while away."

"Does Father know about this yet?"

"Not yet. He left early for the office before the mail arrived. I will say, I'm not looking forward to hearing his reaction to this. Oh, Beth, you should have seen him when she disappeared. I'd never seen him so mad."

"Mad at Julie or Tom?"

"Mad at himself really." Elizabeth was shocked at the response. "Your father acts big and tough and scary but really he's got a soft spot, dear. I hope one day you girls will get to see that. It's just this stupid world we live in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all of this!" She raised her voice as she gestured around their home. "We didn't start out like this. We could have, Lord knows both our families came from wealth but your father wanted to do it on his own."

"I had no idea."

"It's true. We had enough, sure; but nothing like this. The business grew and so did our place in society. I think your father fought so hard for it all that he wanted to give you girls everything. Watching you and Julie walk away from the life he created for you, well it was hard for him."

"I didn't know. I wish I had. It would have made navigating all this so much easier."

"I'm sorry, I should have shared more before, I guess. Your father didn't want me to. He didn't see how it would change anything."

"With Julie probably not, but with me it would have, Mother."

"Well, you're here now, and so is Jack. I think he really is coming around, Beth."

"That's such a relief! Now with Julie," she sighed, "We'll just have to hope for the best."

"I suppose you're right."

The butler walked in and announced that the car with Viola and her family had arrived. Grace jumped up and smoothed out her dress and hair.

"You look beautiful, Mother," Elizabeth smiled giving her mother's hand a gentle squeeze before they went to greet their family.

"Viola! Lionel! I'm so thrilled you're here!" Grace said from the foyer.

"No more than we are!" Lionel smiled. "It's been far too long." He turned to help his wife and 3 month old daughter out of the car.

"Oh, Viola, Chloe's beautiful!" Elizabeth gushed.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. We think so. I think she already has the Thatcher daughter hair."

"Well then she's a lucky little girl!" Grace took the sleeping baby from her mother's arms as they entered. "All three of my daughters are absolutely beautiful."

Elizabeth and Viola smiled at each other, neither sure what to do next. Elizabeth made the first move and embraced her sister.

"Good to see you, Viola."

"You too. It's been a while."

"It has."

It was awkward, to say the least. She hoped in time they could find their way back to the relationship they once had.

"Where is Jack?" Lionel asked. "I was hoping to see him."

"And he you! He returned to work today, but we'll both be here for dinner tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I heard about the conflicts in the north. Terrible thing that was."

"It was. We're just happy it's over now."

"Of course." He smiled, "Darling, I think I'll take a bit of a nap if you don't mind."

"No, of course." Viola looked disappointed as Lionel followed James up the stairs to their room. "Traveling takes a lot out of him."

"I'm sure." Elizabeth said, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, shall we sit in the parlor? I have tea and the maid should be out with something sweet in a moment."

The sisters nodded and followed their mother.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in polite conversation. All three sensing the unresolved issue in the room. When baby Chloe began to fuss for a change, Grace jumped for the chance to help.

"And while I'm tending to this," she said. "You too can talk about the issues between you."

"Now really, Mother, there's no issue." Viola stated matter of factly.

"Viola, I wasn't born this morning. I know exactly what is going on and you two need to work it out. You're sisters. No matter what that never changes."

They watched as their mother left the room.

"I suppose she's right," Elizabeth said. "It's been a long time since we've spoken. A lot has happened."

"I suppose it has. I'm not really sure where to start."

"We can start with your life. Chloe is wonderful, Viola. I'm happy for you."

"I didn't really understand how much love Mother had for us until I had her. It's indescribable."

"I can only imagine. I hope one day I'll discover that for myself."

Viola nodded. "Mother told me about your wedding. You certainly didn't waste any time."

"To be truthful, I felt that we had wasted enough before. It was well past time."

"You didn't even want Mother or Father there?"

"I did, but given how Father felt about my relationship and the fact that we were traveling here so quickly I just felt it was best."

"To get married in a dusty old frontier town?"

"It's our home, Viola. It's where are friends are. Our life is there."

"I just don't understand you, Beth!"

"What's not to understand?"

"You had every opportunity placed before you here. You had a chance at the life you were made for, but no. You gave all that up and for what? A man in a red jacket?"

"I didn't give up anything that I didn't gain tenfold. I fell in love Viola, to a wonderful man! Why can't you see that?"

"All I see is my sister wrapped up in some silly little game. A game in which you get to go off and play little miss middle class. You're just like a little girl who's playing house."

"It's nothing like that!"

Viola continued on. "Then there's your husband, he's playing too. He gets to play someone that's more than what he is just because he has you, but trust me. Marrying you doesn't make him anymore one of us then you are one of them now. You're still a Thatcher."

"You're wrong, Viola. So wrong."

"No. This game can only last so long, Beth. Sooner or later you'll both tire of these roles and then where will you be?"

"You're just being cruel. You don't know anything about me or Jack."

"I'm just being honest! Can't you see I only want what's best for you! I'm trying to protect you from yourself. I always have. That's why I sent Charles out there to propose! I never thought you'd be dumb enough to turn him down."

"It was you… you put those ideas into Charles' head?" Elizabeth stood out of her seat, balling her fist up tightly at her sides. "You crushed him! You almost tore Jack and I apart for good too!"

"No, Beth, you crushed Charles. You turned him down."

"I was never his to ask! I believe he knew that before you got involved!"

"It appears we're still at an impasse." Viola crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It would appear so." Elizabeth turned to leave. "I'm heading home to continue my little game as you call it. See you at Christmas."

Elizabeth walked out to the foyer to grab her coat.

"Mrs, should I tell the driver to bring the car around?" the butler asked.

"No thank you, James. I feel the need for a little walk."

"Are you sure? It is rather cold today."

She looked out the window. The snow was coming down hard at the moment. Jack would want her to take care of herself. "Alright, the car would be nice. Thank you."

"Right away."

As he left, Viola appeared at the base of the stairs.

"Here to insult my life again?" Elizabeth's tone was full of annoyance.

"No. I just want to say… I do love you, Beth. Maybe we just aren't in the same world anymore."

"There's one world Viola. We're just different people." She looked out the window as the car pulled up. "But I do love you. You're my sister, I always will."

She opened the door to leave. "Tell Mother I'll be back in a couple days for Christmas."

"I will."

…..

Jack walked in their home just shy of 6 o'clock. It had been a long first day back, but a productive one nevertheless.

The whole house smelled heavenly as Jack took off his coat and made his way into the kitchen.

"So this is what it's like to come home to a beautiful wife after a days work?" He grinned at her. She was dressed in a light blue dress, one of his favorites, with her hair loosely pulled back out of her face.

"You're home!" She dropped the fork she was holding and ran into his arms. He kissed her deeply, making it so she had to lean against the counter for support. "Oh, I missed you," she gasped as they pulled apart.

"I missed you too. Can you believe this was the longest we've been apart since I got back?"

"I know. I didn't like it very much," she giggled.

"Wait, what's that smell?" Jack asked scrunching up his nose.

"The pot roast?"

"No, it's not that. That smells amazing. This is more like…"

"Oh no!" Elizabeth pushed Jack out of her way and ran towards the oven. Smoke poured out of the door the moment she opened it.

"That's it. What is it, or was it?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth just sighed, "It was the biscuits for tonight's dinner." She picked one up and banged it against the counter. "Lovely… I made bricks."

Jack heart ached when he saw her wipe a tear off her rose colored cheek. "Bella, it's fine. We don't need them tonight."

"You don't understand, Jack. I wanted to make you a nice meal. I wanted to show you it wasn't a mistake marrying me."

"A mistake? Why would I think it was a mistake?"

"Nevermind." She dropped the pan in the sink.

"What did your sister say to you?" Jack asked sternly.

"She's wrong, I know that."

"I'm glad you know that, but what did she say?"

Elizabeth sighed, "That we're just playing a game. Each pretending to be people we aren't and pretending to be happy with things we are not."

"That's ridiculous."

"I know! And yet I still let her get to me!"

Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "I know exactly who we are," he whispered, kissing her head. "We are Mr. and Mrs. Thornton. Two people who love each other so much that they would do anything for one another."

"I love you," she spoke into his chest. "Come sit, I'll serve you the parts of dinner I didn't ruin."

"Not now," he held her tight, preventing her from leaving.

"Jack, dinner will get cold."

"Keep the lid on the dutch oven and it will keep for a bit. Right now I want to show you something,"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"How much I love you." He lowered his mouth to the exposed skin on her neck,

"Jack…" she gasped. Her breathing grew rapid as he continued. Her hands gripped tightly to the back of his shirt, encouraging him along.

He returned his lips to hers, which eagerly invited him in. Next thing she know she was being carried away but the man she loved more than anything in this world.

…..

Almost an hour later, they sat on the floor in the living room in front of the fireplace. Elizabeth in Jack's shirt and Jack in his uniform pants with the yellow stripe. The light from the fire cast a romantic glow as they ate their meal.

"Sorry we never made it upstairs," Jack teased.

"Upstairs? Jack, we barely made it out of the kitchen!" she laughed. "I'm starting to feel like a character from one of Julie's old romance novels."

"You regret it?"

"No…" she blushed a deep red.

"I'm sorry today didn't go well. I can't say I'm not surprised Viola isn't ready to accept our decision yet."

"I'm not either. Lionel's excited to see you. I don't know why she can't be more like him."

Jack laughed. "You and I were already courting when we met him. He doesn't know you without me."

"I suppose you're right. Did I tell you it was Viola who sent Charles to Hope Valley to propose?"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Jack sighed. "I guess that makes sense. It would be logically for him to assume your sister knew you well enough to make a good suggestion."

"It was a horrible suggestion." Jack just nodded, thinking back to that day outside that church. "Jack, do you even wonder what might have happened had Charles not been there that day?"

"I know exactly what would have happened."

"Oh?"

He nodded. There was something he had never told her about that day. "Remember how I was supposed to meet you there so we could go for a ride?"

"I remember. You came up to the church but I never saw you."

"That's right. I left. I shouldn't have. See the thing is…. I was… going to propose."

"What?" she gasped.

"That day, we weren't going for a ride. I was coming to ask you to marry me. I just couldn't after that."

"I wish you had." she said sadly.

"Me too. I should have just walked in there and told him to go. Problem was, I wasn't over everything that had happened in Hamilton yet. I was still so afraid of losing you to that life. To him."

"I'm very happy with our life Jack. I have no regrets. I'm even looking forward to the future, which is pretty unknown," she giggled.

"Everyone's future is unknown, Bella." He kissed her cheek sweetly as she snuggled up closer to him.

"I know, but you have to admit ours has a few more interesting possibilities."

"It will be an adventure," he smiled.

"An adventure I'm excited to take as long as you're with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Grace sat in the sunny parlor just before three in the afternoon. The room was cozy and warm as the light from the sun and the burning wood stove made it nice and toasty. It was a welcomed contrast from the snow covered ground outside.

Viola was upstairs checking on the baby and Elizabeth was due to arrive any minute. It was tea time at the house and Grace wanted to enjoy it with both her daughters. so much so that she telephoned Elizabeth to request her presence. She'd heard from Viola how things had gone between her and Elizabeth the day before and was not pleased.

"Viola dear, you have to accept that your sister chose a different path. If you'd only see her and try to understand, you'd know it was not the wrong choice, just a different one," Grace had pleaded with her oldest daughter the night before.

"Mother, you can't be serious!"

"You're mothers right." William added. "Regardless of how we feel things should have turned out Viola, this is how things are. If you want Beth in your life, you have to accept her and Jack," William added.

"This is unbelievable!" she'd said and stormed out.

A chill ran down Graces spine at the memory. She wanted her family back together so badly. She thought about the message from Julie that was burning a hole in her dress pocket. She'd hoped to get her two oldest back on track before Julie arrived. Maybe then they could all work together to help Julie with whatever mess she had found herself in.

Elizabeth walked into the parlor, still shivering slightly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Good afternoon, Mother," she smiled.

"You too, dear!" She stood and went to greet her. "My dear, you're frozen. Please tell me you didn't walk here in this weather?"

"Oh, Mother it's fine. It didn't take long and it's a beautiful day.'

"It's unbearably cold."

"That's why I wore my Hope Valley jacket," she laughed. "I was feeling a bit pent up and needed a walk. I walk almost everywhere at home."

The two women sat down. Grace hurried to pour Elizabeth a hot cup of tea.

"What will you do when you're with child? Jack can't expect you to walk everywhere then."

"He doesn't expect me to do it now, actually. I do it because I enjoy it." She took a sip, drinking in the warmth of her tea. "I imagine when the time comes I'll just get a wagon to ride into town. Especially from our land. It's a bit further out than the row houses."

Grace just shook her head. "Thank you for coming dear."

"I'm here because I love you Mother. Truly, I do."

Viola entered the room carrying her daughter, much to everyone's delight. Viola had hoped having little Chloe in the room would add a sense of calm to their discussion. After her talk the night before with her parents, and again before bed with Lionel, she knew she had to try and bend her opinion when it came to her sister's life. She just wasn't sure how. She was who she was, and she'd always thought Elizabeth was more like her. It was a tough adjustment to make, to say the least.

"How's my precious granddaughter this afternoon?" Grace squealed, a reaction the girls weren't use to, but found charming.

"She's doing well. I think she'd be better if she'd sleep more."

"Not sleeping at all?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not at night. Which means I'm not sleeping."

Elizabeth put her tea cup down on the table. "May I? It will let you enjoy your tea."

"You don't mind?" Viola asked surprised.

"Of course not! I want to hold her as much as I can."

"Alright, here you go. She just ate so you may want this." She handed her a cloth. "Baby spit up is horrible on one's dress," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Oh I've had much worse on me over the past few years."

"I assumed as much," Grace laughed. "That's why I sent you so many dresses when you first moved out there. Once you said your friends daughter, Clara, I believe, was becoming a seamstress I just sent money."

"It was appreciated, but not necessary, Mother."

"I know, but it's hard having you so far away. It helped me to feel like I was doing something."

"I understand, thank you."

Viola watched Elizabeth pace around the room. Her smile was of pure joy. One she wasn't sure she'd seen since they were children. Grace noticed too.

"Should I be expecting another grandchild sometime soon?" Grace teased Elizabeth. The thought made Viola uneasy. Accepting Elizabeth's life was going to be harder than she thought.

"Oh, not yet that I know of," Elizabeth laughed. "Though we're aren't doing anything to stop it, that's for sure."

Viola gasped, "Elizabeth really, you're speaking of private matters!"

"In her defense, I did ask," Grace laughed. "Besides, we're all family here and it's encouraging to know one's daughters are happy in their marriages. So many women aren't these days. It breaks my heart. I love your father as much as the day we married. More even, if that's possible."

"You and father are wonderful together," Elizabeth smiled.

"I agree," Viola smiled as well.

"It took a lot of work on both our parts but yes, I agree." They laughed.

Chloe fell asleep in Elizabeth's arms. Claiming her aunt for the rest of the afternoon. Not that Elizabeth minded. She was already looking forward to the day when she and Jack would have their own child. A boy, maybe with Jack's cowlick. Or a girl with her curly brown hair and Jack's dimples.

Jack arrived to the Thatcher's estate right after work. James opened the door for him and once Jack had dusted as much of the snow off as he could, he entered.

"Thank you, James. It's really coming down out there."

"Indeed! Would you like me to ask Mr. Thatcher if you could obtain the services of one of his drivers? You and Mrs. Elizabeth shouldn't have to walk like that all the time."

"Did Elizabeth walk today? I told her to call for a taxi car."

"She did indeed walk," James laughed then leaned in to whisper, "Here's a tip I'm sure you already know, Mrs. Elizabeth and her sisters are quite stubborn."

"You are very right," Jack laughed.

"Jack, is that you?" Lionel called out as he descended that stairs. "So good to see you!"

"You as well Lionel. Welcome back!" he said shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, come now, we are family now." Lionel teased giving Jack a hearty hug. Not something Jack expected from the skinny British man. "Congratulations on your marriage. Elizabeth is truly special."

"I would have to agree," Jack smile as they walked further into the house. "How are you? Married life all you hoped it would be?"

"Viola is a wonderful wife. Though I feel as though sometimes she isn't as happy as she would like to be. My work can be very demanding. I suppose you know all about that."

"I do. I feel like the key is going to be making sure they feel as special as we can make them when we are there. Maybe then us not always being around won't hurt as much."

"Married less then a month and already I'm learning from you," Lionel laughed. "You're a good man, Jack."

"Well, at least one of you thinks so," he laughed.

"Ah yes, Viola can be quite stubborn. Hang in there, chap. She'll come around."

They walked the rest of the way towards the parlor with Lionel sharing stories from their journey back home. Jack was glad to see Lionel again. He was a good and understanding man. A true ally to Jack in the Thatcher home.

"Ladies, look who I found," Lionel said announcing Jack.

"Hello ladies," Jack smiled as he walked over to his wife. "And this must be the beautiful little girl I've heard so much about."

"Yes, our daughter Chloe," Lionel said with pride, kissing his wife's cheek.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the darling baby. "Better watch out Lionel, she's got the Thatcher women's beauty already." The room laughed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Of course." Jack careful took the baby and rocked her in his arms. "She's so tiny. Hi there, precious."

"Look at them," Lionel whispered to his wife. "How can you say they aren't right together?"

Viola sighed. She saw it too.

Soon Chloe began to fuss. Viola took her from Jack, barely making eye contact with him as she did. Jack wasn't bothered, he know this would take time. Elizabeth on the other hand was furious.

Once Viola and Lionel had left to tend to the baby, Grace spoke up.

"I'm sorry about Viola, Jack."

"It's alright, Mrs. Thatcher. I understand."

"Well, I don't," Elizabeth huffed. "She's being ridiculous."

"We talked about this, she'll need time."

"Jack, she barely spoke two words to me all afternoon. Then you come in and she won't even look at you!"

"Bella, come here." Jack wrapped her in his arm. Not caring that Grace was in the room. "I love you. I don't need your sister's approval for that."

Elizabeth sighed, "I love you too."

William arrived home not long after and the family all changed for dinner. The rest of the night, Viola was pretty quiet. Making a few sly remarks here and there about Jack's life or their relationship. Each time receiving a gentle foot tap of reprimand from her husband.

William was also quiet. Grace had shared Julie's letter to him the night before, which made him a nervous wreck. He wanted his daughters back. Whatever it took.

The family enjoyed their after dinner drinks near the fire later that night. Lionel was very curious about Jack's trials up north and asked many questions. Jack did his best to answer what he could. It was hard to look back, so many dark memories.

"I don't know if you know this Jack, but your name made it into the papers. Even here in the city," Grace stated.

"I didn't…" Jack was completely surprised.

"It appears you did some heroic work up there, Jack. You should be proud." William said with a straight face. "We are proud too."

Elizabeth was almost in tears when she saw a small genuine smile stretch across her father's face as he patted Jack's back.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"Constable Thornton," Viola spoke. "If I may ask, will you be leaving Elizabeth often? I mean now that you're married, can the Mounties still just send you wherever they'd like?"

"His name is Jack…" Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

Jack squeezed her hand before he answered. "My marital status unfortunately makes little difference to the Mounties most of the time. I do hope not to be called away again like I just was though."

"You and me both," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That's a bit irresponsible isn't it? To marry Elizabeth just to have to leave her again."

"Viola, please," Lionel quietly pleaded.

"We don't know what tomorrow holds. No one does. But we love each other and we want to walk this life together, whatever comes." Jack's voice remand calm as he spoke. He could feel Elizabeths body tense, then relax slightly as he spoke.

"What happens when Beth is alone and there's no one to care for her? I've read stories. Women whose husbands love their jobs more than their wives. They are left alone to raise their children and once their husbands don't return they are left all alone with nothing. Is that what you want for her?"

Now it was Jack's turn to tense up. His mind drifted back to the life he had growing up, his mother doing everything she could for them after his father was killed. He thought of the families he had seen ripped apart in the north. Viola had laid out Jack's greatest fears in one breath.

"Viola you are out of line," Elizabeth spoke firm. "I'm not going to give up the most amazing love I could ask for for what might happen. If the worst should happen…."

"She'll have us." Grace interrupted. She could see the pain in Jack's face and it broke her heart. "Jack, she'd be taken care of, and any children too, of course. We're all family now."

Jack nodded. Happy to see the sympathetic look of reassurance from his mother-in-law.

Viola shook her head as she stood. "This dream you're living in will crumble. Mark my words."

"Viola Jane." William said sternly as she kept walking out of the room. Lionel apologized and excused himself to follow after his wife.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say to follow such a conservation. William quietly excused himself a moment later, leaving Grace with Jack and Elizabeth.

He walked into his office and slammed the door. His family was ripping at the seams and he blamed himself. How on earth could he make things right again? After taking a few moments to breathe he rushed back out, needing to have a stern conversation with his oldest daughter.

As he reached the stairs he noticed Jack and Elizabeth dressing to leave.

"Heading home?" he asked.

"Yes, it's time," Elizabeth voice was dry and cold.

William slowly nodded. "The snow's piling up. May I suggest our driver take you home?"

"We'll manage." It was clear Elizabeth was still mad.

"Beth, please?" William pleaded.

She looked over to Jack who nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. "Thank you, Father."

William hurried off to notify the driver.

"Will I still see you again tomorrow for Christmas?" Grace asked hopeful.

"Of course," Jack smiled.

"Wonderful. You'll be staying in your old room, Beth. Hope that's alright."

"Yes, it will be just fine. I'll be here again in the afternoon and Jack will arrive after work." Elizabeth softened a bit as she talked with her mom.

"Alright. We shall see you then. Elizabeth, if I send a car for you will you take it tomorrow? I hate to think of you trekking through the cold again."

"I'll have the trunk tomorrow for our stay, so yes, I'd appreciate the ride."

"Very well!" Grace was happy the fiasco with Viola hadn't driven them away for good.

"We'll send Roger," William chimed in as he re-entered the room. "He's driving you tonight, he's the best in the snow."

"Thank you, sir."

As Jack turned to leave, William opened his mouth to speak. The words were in his mind, he just couldn't seem to get them out. With Jack's hand on the door, he knew if he was going to saying anything it was now.

"Jack, my daughter's words… they were unjust. The life Elizabeth has chosen is scary for me as a parent. One day you will understand. Regardless, you are a part of this family now, and should not be spoken to like that."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, sir."

They said their goodbyes and were off. Once the car pulled out onto the road, they both let out a breath they didn't know they were keeping inside. Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's strong shoulder.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Bella. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't. You alright?"

"I think so," he sighed. "She wasn't completely wrong. She sort of explained my childhood. Sometimes things happen, bad things, and there's nothing you can do."

"I think if you asked her, your mom wouldn't regret a single moment she spent as your father's wife. I know I won't regret any moment that I'm yours."

"Then I'm the luckiest man in the world." He kissed her head as he held her tightly to his side. "I think you should talk to Viola."

"Excuse me?" She sat up giving him a narrowed eyed look. "About what?"

"I think there's more to this than just her dislike of our marriage. Lionel mentioned he'd been gone a lot and she doesn't seem as happy in their marriage. Maybe she needs a friend."

"Then she needs to be less of a rude, insensitive…"

"Bella." He warned. "She needs her sister. I just know it."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you." He pulled her back into his embrace, taking in the scent of her that he loved so much. It stirred a feeling inside of him, one he was glad not to have to suppress anymore. After all, she was his wife now.

"You look like you're thinking very intently about something, love."

"I am, actually," he grinned. "We have to pack a trunk to bring to your parents tomorrow but after that… what do you think of a nice, hot bath?"

"Hmm, with or without you?"

"Your preference. Personally I'd enjoy it much more if I was with you."

Elizabeth giggled, thankful for the glass that separated them from the man driving them home.

"I think some time together in a nice warm bath sounds perfect." She moved her lips to his cheek, then placed a trail of kisses all the way to his neck. "Maybe we do that first, pack later."

"Elizabeth, the driver…" Jack whispered.

"He's focused on the road." she said before moving back to kiss him. "I'll stop when the car does."

"Oh, wow." He gasped as she continued. "I am one lucky man."

A couple hours later…

"I'm too tired to pack. Maybe we just shouldn't go tomorrow."

"Not a good idea, Bella. As far being tired, maybe we should have just gotten dressed after the bath instead of…"

"Bite your tongue!" she giggled. "I love being married."

"I do too. Very, very much."

Elizabeth placed one more dress and set of shoes in the trunk. "We could just stay here for the holiday. You shouldn't have to deal with my toxic sister."

"No Bella, we talked about this. We told your parents we'd spend Christmas with them at the house. Your mother especially is looking forward to it."

"But five days? With Viola!"

"She wont get used to me if I'm not around."

"I suppose you're right. I just want to enjoy our first Christmas together."

"And we will. No matter what, we are still together. That's the most important thing." He kissed her lips and closed the trunk.

"I know. I suppose we should be there if Julie shows up too. Any word from Tom?"

"Nothing. We've talked only a little bit here and there. He could be doing anything with his life right now and I wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry, Jack. Once we've fixed things with my family we should figure out how to get in touch with Tom. Maybe even pay him a visit."

"That sounds nice. We were on good terms when he left for Port McNeill. I just miss him."

On a train 12 hours outside Hamilton…

Julie stirred in the bed of the train compartment. She was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of different ways in which seeing her family again would play out. So much had changed. She wasn't the same person she was when she left. She was better, stronger, more grown up in some ways.

She rolled over, staring at the man laying next to her as he read his book.

"Do you know how handsome you are?" she smiled.

"Stop trying to bribe me into changing my mind," he said. Not looking up from the page.

"You sure this is a good idea?" she asked. He was right, she was hoping he'd changed his mind about the whole trip so they could just go home.

"I'm very sure. We're doing what needs to be done."

"They won't like this."

"I know. We can't change that. But it's time."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Elizabeth work up early to make breakfast. Neither one of them seemed to sleep much the night before. She didn't know why, but Jack seemed to toss and turn constantly in the night. Wherever she tried to ask why, he was back asleep. Or so it seemed.

Jack staggered out of bed and smiled at the smell of eggs and bacon from the kitchen downstairs. He was exhausted. He'd hardly slept the night before. It was more like it was while he had been away in the north. It was a problem he hadn't had since he returned to Elizabeth. Now being back at work and having to go through every little detail in his mind, plus Viola's harsh reminders of the tragedy that could follow him as a Mountie, he was struggling to find peace.

He felt bad, knowing Elizabeth was up a time or two as well. He heard her call to him in the night asking if he was alright. The first time she had, it was right after a dream. A dream where he lost her in the crossfire of the gun gangs. He was too upset to say anything, so he pretended to be back asleep.

"Morning love," Elizabeth smiled over at him as he entered.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" He rubbed his tired eyes and took a seat at their table.

"Better than you, I think. You alright?" She walked over and kissed him softly.

"I am now." He pulled her down into his lap to give her a deep good morning kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. "Ready to eat?"

"Of course." She placed two plates on the table before grabbing the coffee and sitting down. Jack said a blessing before they began.

…..

Viola was in no mood the next morning to see her family. She waited in her room until after breakfast, claiming the baby needed more rest. While she hid, she tried to understand why she felt so angry. She was struggling to understand and couldn't seem to stop it.

Life was good in London. She had title and wealth, and the best part of all, she had a little baby girl that she loved more than anything. It scared her at times. She couldn't remember ever loving something to the magnitude of which she loved her daughter.

She loved Lionel. He was a good and kind man. Just busy. He was working harder at his job than ever before. It seemed like he was rarely ever home. When he was, he was tired and distant. So far the trip to Hamilton had been good for them. He was his old self again. Except for the fact that he was now disappointed in her behavior towards her sister and Jack. He'd asked her the night before to explain herself. If only she could, she would have loved to understand it for herself.

She loved Elizabeth, and wanted her to be happy. So why couldn't she just be happy?"

Once she knew that everyone would be busy about their day, she dressed and gathered her things, taking the baby into the sunniest room in the house. It took a mere five minutes for Grace to find her after that.

"Good morning, dear. We missed you at breakfast."

"Yes sorry. Chloe needed a bit more rest."

"That's understandable. She's been getting used to a lot of new things lately. May I have the maid fetch you some tea or coffee this morning?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Grace went off to put the request in with the staff, taking a little detour to grab something from her room before heading back. She had one more idea to help her daughters with their broken relationship. She prayed this would work.

"Viola, dear, may I speak with you?" she asked as she came back in the room.

"Depends, are you about to tell me what a horrible sister I am?"

"No. I don't see how that would be helpful."

"I noticed you didn't say that I wasn't one, though."

"I'll let you be the judge of that. You're a smart woman," Grace gave her a sympathetic smile. "I want you to take a look at this." Grace placed a large hat box on the table in front of her daughter.

"You want me to look at a hat?" Grace shook her head as Viola opened the box. "Letters?"

"Yes. Those are the letters Beth wrote to me going all the way back since she left for Hope Valley."

"Why do you want me to read these?"

Grace took a seat next to hear. "When Beth sent me a telegram telling me that Charles had proposed but she'd turned him down, I was shocked. I realized that the life she wanted wasn't the life we had tried to give her. I think honestly until that point, I just assumed in time she'd tire of teaching and come back."

"We all did."

Grace nodded. "After that, I took some time to read through these old letters, and really pay attention to all the ones that came after. I realized I wasn't really paying attention to the woman she had become, only the woman I thought she was."

"And you think that's what I'm doing?"

"I think it's part of it, yes. My hope is that maybe this will put you two on more even ground again. Maybe it will help you see that Jack isn't a bad man. He's actually quite wonderful. Not unlike Lionel."

"Lionel and I aren't like them," Viola spoke softly.

"Maybe that's part of it too. But let's start here." Grace patted the box and walked out to give Viola her space.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try and understand why she acted so unreasonable…" she sighed and picked up one of the letters dated back during the first few months Elizabeth was in Hope Valley.

In the letter Elizabeth explained that she was gaining a better relationship with the students and their families. She always explained the hardships they were facing and her empathy for the children and widows.

" _It's very clear to me why God has sent me here. Not just to be a helping hand and a listening ear, but to learn. I'm learning so much about the world and what a person is capable of when God calls them to do the hard things. These people are amazing, and the strongest I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing."_

Viola read on, finding herself quickly getting sucked in as if it were her favorite novel.

" _Then there's Constable Thornton, I'm still not sure what I think of him. At first he thought it was comical my being here. He even went so far as to call me a princess! He will just have to learn that people are more than what they appear to be. Especially me. It's quite infuriating. Who does he think he is standing there in that handsome uniform anyway?"_

A giggle slipped from her lips. "Was it the uniform or the man you found handsome, dear sister?" She shook her head and finished the letter before picking up another.

" _After all these women have suffered, now they are at risk of losing their homes. I understand from a business standpoint, I suppose. These homes belong to the company, but couldn't they at the very least help make this transition smoother? It was in those mines that their husbands perished after all. The whole thing makes me sick to my stomach."_

Viola looked over at her sleeping daughter, imagining what her life would be like if something were to happen to Lionel. She would feel utterly lost. At least she'd have her parents to fall back on.

" _I did something today, Mother. I'm hoping you can find pride in what I did, and that it will dismiss the worry I'm sure you will feel._

 _I went into the mine today along with the courageous women trying to fight for their homes. I could not sit idly by and watch the minutes tick away on a clock. These are my students and their families, after all._

 _Jack was not pleased at first. He seems genuinely concerned for my well being. I will say however, there was a glimmer of pride in his eyes when I emerged from the mine, covered in coal dust and tired at the end of the day. He gave me a ride home on his horse and helped me to bandage the open sores on my hands. I may have been wrong before when I referred to him as a pompous country annoyance. He has a good heart, and the softest green eyes I have ever seen."_

An hour passed and Chloe awoke in the bassinet near the sofa. Viola lifted her up and fed her as she continued reading through the letters. She simply couldn't put them down.

" _I arrived back in Hope Valley yesterday. The townspeople were so wonderful. I was given a welcome home celebration at the saloon. Many of the mothers asked how you were feeling and asked me to pass along their warmest wishes._

 _I am also very excited to tell you, I am no longer going to be teaching in the saloon. Oh Mother, you should see the church and school that Jack has built. It is beyond anything I could ever imagine. We took a walk out to the pond where there is a perfect view of his craftsmanship. It's the most meaningful gift I believe I have ever received. He donated his reward money from when he saved Julie and I to do this. He could have used it for anything. I've heard from many of the townspeople that he worked tirelessly to complete it "for me". He is truly an incredible man."_

"He built her a school. He gave all his money to it." She carefully folded the letter and moved on to the next and then the next.

" _I hope the holiday has been well for you. As I mentioned in a previous telegram, Charles recently traveled to see me and proposed. Given yours and father's thoughts on Jack, I do hope in time you can forgive me for not accepting Charles. He's not the one for me. I also pray that you will accept Jack as the man I have chosen to keep in my heart. He is a wonderful man. I know he is nothing like you expected but he has my heart, and is very deserving._

 _This New Years, we've made a promise to work past the problems that arose in our relationship this past year. Charles and my life in Hamilton being two of the big ones. I will always be from Hamilton, but I am also from Hope Valley now. I am proud of both._

 _Charles was a good friend, I do care about him and wish him all the happiness in the world. I tried not to lead him to think of our friendship as anything more than that. Abigail had brought to light during her visit in Hamilton that I may have encouraged him more than I was intending. I did what I could to clear the air and make him understand before my leaving. I guess I didn't do as well as I had hoped. Please know that I never wanted to hurt him._

 _In the end, I hurt both him and Jack. Jack saw Charles propose that day and thought I would accept. My action over the past few months had made the way for doubt to take up in his heart. I will do what I can to show him that he is the only one I want. He deserves that and I am grateful that he has not given up on us._

 _I can't say I know what the future holds, but I hope it holds Jack and I together. We are taking our time for now, but I can wholeheartedly say I can't picture my life without him. I hope in time you can understand that."_

"I really messed up, Chloe dear." The baby cooed in her mother's arms. "Yes, I did." 

It was close to four when Viola heard someone coming down the hall. She wiped her tears as she closed the box. She placed Chloe in the bassinet and waited for whoever it was.

"Oh Viola, I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked uneasy. "I was looking for Mother."

"She's resting upstairs, I believe."

"Alright." Elizabeth rocked back and forth on her heels, still angry at her sister's actions from the night before, but trying to remember Jack's words. The words that told her her sister needed her. "Did you get a new hat?" She asked pointing to the box.

"No. That's mother's, and it's not a hat."

"Oh. What is it?"

"Perspective."

"Perspective?"

Viola was unwilling to talk more on it for the time being. "Yes. I'm going to change Chloe and maybe we can have some tea?"

"Of course. I'll be here."

….

Julie sat in her compartment staring out the window. The scenery had not changed in the last five hours. A sudden snowstorm had caused the train to stop while they waited for the snow and some fallen trees to be cleared from the tracks. A number of the men on the train had volunteered to help, including her husband. She was well past stir crazy as she sat there alone.

The compartment door slid open and in walked her handsome husband.

"It's official. I hate snow," he groaned as he dusted off the snow and began taking off his wet clothes.

Julie laughed. "Thomas Thornton, what on earth are you doing?"

"Jules, I'm freezing. I going to take off these icy clothes and climb into bed."

"I just might join you," she flirted.

"I'd like that," he smiled. "They said we should be on our way again soon. Should make it to Hamilton late tonight." He jumped into the bed pulling the covers over himself.

"What's the plan when we get there? Being late and all?" Julie took off her dress and curled up next to him, trying to warm him up as best as she could. He was very cold.

"Well I talked to the porter and he'll send a telegram at the next station to secure us a room at a hotel for the night."

"Really!" she said excited.

"Yes, you get one more night before facing your family."

"Now there's an answer to prayer!" she giggled.

"Tell me you didn't pray for a delay? Actually I don't want to know," he laughed, pulling her close. "We should have just told them, Jules."

"No, they would have tried to stop us. We've done everything right this time."

"Except not telling them…"

"That's a minor detail."

"Right. You can lead with that tomorrow when we see them."

…..

Dinner at the Thatchers went much better than the night before. Viola said very little, not to be rude but she was lost in thought. Constantly thinking of all she had learned in the letters from her mother. After dinner, she excused herself after dinner and retreated up to her room to read further. Before she reached the stairs, Elizabeth stopped her.

"Viola, we need to talk."

"Alright." She turned around, arms crossed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. This battle we seem to be having. What's going on with you. You seem completely incapable of giving my marriage a chance."

"I don't know who you are," she blurted out.

"You don't know me? I'm Elizabeth. Your middle sister."

"The sister I grew up with was like me. We had dreams that were similar and had things in common." Viola smiled, thinking of a memory. "Do you remember the day you came home from school and told us you were going to go to teacher college and become a teacher?"

"Yes. Mother and Father were so confused. I believe Mother suggested that maybe I hadn't been sleeping well enough," they both laughed.

"Yes. That day, everything changed. You had this dream for your life that I just couldn't understand. With each passing day I felt like you and I grew further and further apart. I kept thinking one day you'd come back and be the Beth I knew."

"Then I went to Hope Valley…" It was beginning to make sense now.

"Yes. While you were off following your dream I stayed here. I had no idea how to do what you did. Not that I would have known what to run after, if I had. When you came back when Mother was sick, we all felt like we had one more chance to get you back. We were so afraid of losing you forever."

"All of you?"

"Well, not Julie." Elizabeth nodded. "You brought Jack with you…"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to create distance. I just never saw fulfillment in this life like you do."

"Funny thing, I'm not sure I do either.' She turned and walked up the stairs. Leaving Elizabeth with a lot to ponder.

…..

It was just after one in the morning when Viola finished reading the last of Elizabeth's letters. In the last of them she read all about the deep love Elizabeth had for Jack, and he for her. The joy of his proposal, only for it to be dampened by the pain of him leaving. There were many letters during the countless months he was away. Her heart broke for her sister.

Lionel rolled over, awakened by the crying baby.

"She really isn't one for sleeping in the night is she?" he groaned in tired frustration.

"No," Viola sighed. "I'll take her for a walk around the house, I suppose."

"Wonderful. Maybe then I can get some sleep."

She rolled her eyes. She had been getting much less sleep than him since the baby was born. He didn't mean to be insensitive, he just wasn't raised in a world where men helped. Then again, neither was she.

Downstairs Jack was sitting in the library of the Thatcher's home. Sleep was still evading him and he hoped if he read downstairs for a bit, Elizabeth would at least be granted a good night's rest.

He looked up from his book as he had the whimpering cry of his niece along with the patient, pleading words of his sister-in-law.

She walked into the library, trying to avoid waking the rest of the house and jumped at the sight of Jack.

"Oh dear, you scared me half to death!'

"Sorry Viola. Not much of a sleeper?" he said nodding to Chloe.

"No, well at least not lately. I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep since we arrived. She was doing a bit better in London and even more so on the ship. But here…" she shook her head in defeat.

Jack placed his book down on the table and stood up, walking towards her. "May I?"

"What? You want to take her?" Viola said in shock.

"You need sleep to take care of her. I don't sleep much these days anyway. I can take a turn."

Viola didn't know what to think or say. Her own husband had yet to help in this matter.

"Alright, if you insist." She carefully placed her daughter in Jack's arms. Chloe must have felt safe and secure in her uncle's care. She snuggled up and rested her little body against his chest.

"I don't believe it. Jack Thornton, you are a magician!"

"I've had a little practice." Jack smiled as he swayed Chloe in his arms. "My mother was a teacher but she also helped out the mothers in our town a lot. Seemed like there was always little ones around."

Viola nodded, taking in the man before her. The guilty feeling that had taken up residence in her stomach since she read the letters seemed to grow.

He looked up and immediately noticed a look on her face he had never seen. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly as she turned to leave. She was halfway down the hall when she stopped and headed back.

"Jack?"

Her use of his name for the second time caught his attention. She'd never referred to him as anything other than Constable Thornton.

"Viola, are you okay?" He asked with such care and concern, making the guilty feeling even worse.

"I'm sorry," she finally managed to say. "I never allowed you a chance."

"I get it."

"You do?" she questioned.

"I'm not what you expected for Elizabeth." He let out a small laugh. "I bet you never would have guessed she'd bring home someone like me."

"No. I didn't." She said taking a seat in the library. "But if I think about it, I shouldn't be surprised. She's always been different."

Jack nodded. "I do love her, Viola. With all that I am."

"I never doubted that. I just, I doubted she'd be happy. Or safe. I figured it wouldn't go over in our social circles and well…" she sighed.

"You thought Charles was a better match?"

"Yes… I did." She said looking towards the floor. "Though it appears that I was very wrong."

They stood silently for a few moments. "Mother shared with me the letter's Elizabeth wrote to her over the last few years. It let me see her life in a different light. I think I learned a lot about who you are through her eyes."

"I'm sure not all those letters were flattering," he laughed. "Our start was a bit rough."

"Even then, I could see she was already drawn to you."

"I was too. I just fought it for a long time. See, Mounties are encouraged not to marry. My heart had other plans." He smiled thinking back on all they'd shared over the years.

"Will you forgive me?"

"Of course. So are we friends now?' Jack asked with a dimpled grin.

"No. However, I think I have room in my life for a brother," she smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Now go. Sleep. We'll be alright here for a bit."

She leaned down kissing her daughter's head. "Be good for Uncle Jack, sweetie."

Viola headed down the hall, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She passed by one of the maids on her way and stopped her.

"Margaret, would you please bring Jack some tea? He's in the library with Chloe."

"Of course ma'am, what kind?"

"I… I'm not sure."

The maid smiled. "Mrs. Elizabeth usually requests peppermint for the two of them."

"Then let's go with that. Thank you, Margaret."


	12. Chapter 12

William sat in his office. The large grandfather clock rang the 2 AM hour. He'd been sitting there exhausted for the past 3 hours but couldn't slow down his mind.

He walked to the hall to head upstairs but was distracted by a calm voice coming from the library. The door was open a crack, allowing for a sliver of light to extend into the otherwise dark hall.

William watched Jack pace the floor of the study with his granddaughter. Telling her the story of how he'd met and fallen in love with her Aunt Elizabeth.

"First, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Soon after I thought she was a spoiled little princess." Jack laughed. "I was very wrong. She is indeed the most beautiful woman I'll ever lay eyes on, but she was never a spoiled little princess. She's the strongest, most amazing, loving, capable women ever. Most importantly, she has my heart."

Chloe cooed at her uncle.

"Did you know she traveled all the way out west without knowing how to properly ride a horse?" he laughed. "It's a pretty important thing to know how to do. If you can't ride, you have to walk everywhere. So that's what she did for a bit with the occasional wagon ride. It worked out okay though. I got to give her riding lessons and before that I'd just happen to show up on my horse when she needed a ride. It was nice."

William smiled. Hearing Jack talk about his love for Elizabeth was comforting.

"I'm a lucky man. She's the sun and the moon and the stars. There's no one like her in the whole world. I consider myself blessed to be loved by her. She's willing to travel through this life with me, even with all the unknowns. I couldn't ask for more than that. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be who she deserves."

William cleared his throat as he entered his office.

"Well, aren't we a pack of night owls?"

"Sir, I um, just trying to give Viola a little break."

"I can see that. You're a good storyteller too."

"It's the truth, sir," Jack let out a chuckle. "I have no reason to lie to a baby."

"No, you don't. You've never been anything but honest to me and this family. I'm glad you're here, Jack. I'm glad you're not in the north, and that my daughter has her husband. You're good for her. I should have said that sooner, but now is better than never."

"Thank you, sir. What has you up so late?"

"Thinking about my daughters. Julie coming home, Viola and Elizabeth at odds. Though maybe I don't need to worry about my two oldest," he gestured to Chloe.

"No, hopefully not ever again." Jack kissed the baby's head.

"Well, I should get some sleep. But quick question, have you heard anything from your brother lately?"

"Nothing about Julie. But if she was trying to keep her whereabouts a secret, he'd know Elizabeth and I would tell you, so…"

"Right…" he sighed.

"I do know that he's done well for himself in Port McNeill."

"Good for him." William said genuinely. "Well goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, sir."

Once William's footsteps could no longer be heard, Jack turned to the sleeping baby.

"If you had told me that one day I'd have conversations like that with both your mom and grandpa in the same night, I would have thought you were crazy." A big yawn escaped his lips. Not wanting to wake Viola just yet, he took Chloe up the stairs to his and Elizabeth's room. Carefully opening the door so as not to wake Elizabeth.

It was too late, however. Elizabeth was already out of bed and dressing in her long flowing robe. One of her wedding gifts from Rosemary.

"Bella, why are you out of bed?"

"I woke up and you weren't here. I was coming to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, thank you. I'm alright. I was just down in the library."

Elizabeth looked at Jack confused, she blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Jack, dear, does my sister know you're holding her child?" Elizabeth giggled softly.

"She does, actually. Chloe wouldn't sleep and Viola needed rest. Believe it or not, I think we're in a better place finally."

'Really! How?"

"I'll let you talk to her about that."

"Alright." She was a little disappointed, but looked forward to hearing what lead to her sisters change of heart. "May I hold her for a bit?"

"Oh I guess I can share." Jack grinned and handed Chloe to Elizabeth. The two of them curled up on the bed and watched the little baby sleep.

"You look pretty wonderful holding a baby, love," she said a while later, the baby resting between them..

"I love babies."

"I bet you'd look more wonderful holding our own."

"Are you…."

"Oh no, not yet. Just looking forward to the future."

"Me too. How many should we have?"

"Three maybe? Really I'll be happy with whatever the Lord brings us."

"Same here."

Chloe shifted on the mattress as she woke up. Her lips making a sucking motion.

"I think we'll need to wake your sister. She looks hungry."

"I'll take her to Viola. Come here, sweetie. Maybe Uncle Jack can get some sleep now."

"Oh I'm on it," he laughed as he curled up under the blankets. Falling asleep before Elizabeth was completely out of the room.

Elizabeth made her way down the hall to her sisters room. She knocked softly before opening the door to the bedroom. "Viola?" she called out just above a whisper. "Sorry to wake you but this little one's hungry."

Viola sat up and stretched as she looked at the clock. "Oh my, I actually slept. That was amazing!"

"I'm glad," Elizabeth smiled as she handed over the infant before turning to leave.

"Elizabeth, may we speak for a few minutes? Maybe down the hall?" She looked back at her sleeping husband.

"Sure. Lets go to Julie's room." The sisters walked down the hall to the empty room, sitting on the bed like they did when they were kids. Viola undid her nightgown a bit to allow Chloe to nurse. Elizabeth looked on in awe as she watched the bond between mother and child. "I'm looking forward to being a mother someday."

"Your turn will come. Probably quite soon by how much you and Jack seem to care for one another."

Elizabeth blushed and then realized Viola's comment didn't have any hint of sarcasm in it.

"I have to say, I was surprised to see Jack with Chloe."

"I'm sure. I haven't been very… nice at all to him. Or you."

"No. May I ask what changed?"

"Mother helped me understand." Viola laughed, "You're quite the writer, Beth. Did you know mother saved every one of your letters to her from the day you left for the west?"

"I didn't… wait! You read them?"

Viola smiled. "I read them. All of them in fact. Mother's kept them in that hat box you saw earlier. I spent the whole day reading them."

"Alright, and now that you've read them, what?"

Viola took a deep breath. "I have a few questions…"

"Ok," Elizabeth sighed resting her head back on the headboard.

"You've really been living all this time without indoor plumbing?" Viola laughed quietly, followed by Elizabeth. "Actually I have another question."

"Go ahead."

"Reading those letters was like reading one of Julie's little novels. All that love and anticipation. It certainly took the "princess" and the "Mountie" long enough don't you think?!" she smiled.

"You have no idea. It's seemed like a lifetime." She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled. "Wait you read those books?"

"Only one... or three." Elizabeth laughed. "I took them away from her but then I was bored and well, they were quite interesting."

"I can imagine!" Elizabeth twisted her fingers together in her lap. ""I'm almost afraid to ask but, how do you feel about Jack now?"

"You're happy, both very much in love, who am I to argue? Honestly I'm very proud and happy for you Beth. You deserve it." They leaned their heads in, resting on each other.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Sorry it took so long. I don't like change, and well, Lionel and I, we love each other but it doesn't look like what you have with Jack."

"Well, you're different people. It wouldn't make sense for it to be the same."

"And we married for the wrong reasons," she sighed.

"Title and money?"

"It was the initial appeal yes. He's a wonderful caring man Beth, please don't think otherwise. We just never thought about what it meant to be a husband or a wife. I worry now that it's too late to understand it. Did you and Jack talk about marriage and what it would be like?"

"Yes, but we had a lot of time on our hands…"

"True," they laughed again. "Oh, I've missed you."

"I've missed you. I wanted to share so much with you but you hated my life."

"I didn't hate it, I just… I didn't understand it and it made me angry. I couldn't understand why you would chose to live in a place like that, when you could have had a life here. I know what I did with Charles was wrong, but it's not like I tried to put you with a mean animal or something. He's a sweet and kind gentleman."

"He is. I do hope he finds the right woman for him. I just knew it wasn't me."

"No, it wasn't. He does seem happy now. Though it took a long while I hear."

They sat and watched Chloe who had now fallen a sleep.

"Viola, what about Julie?"

"What about her?"

"She's coming home. We know nothing about her and what her life as been like."

"I know. It's terrifying." Viola ran her fingers over her daughter's forehead. "I have a thought. You take the lead with Julie. I'm liable to screw it up."

"I can do that. But you need to promise me to love her no matter what she's done!"

"I've never stopped loving her! Or you!"

"Then we need to work on how you show that love," Elizabeth laughed.

….

Tom and Julie ate breakfast at the cafe attached to their hotel the next morning, Christmas Eve.

"I think we should get ready to head out after breakfast. Just jump right into our day."

"I think our day can wait."

"Julie, I love you, but we can't run anymore. We're adults, who are married by the way and no one in our families know yet. I want to tell my brother and my mom."

"Why haven't you?"

"Because Jack will tell Elizabeth and she will tell your family. As they should."

Julie sighed. "Alright. Just don't expect a warm welcome."

"Oh, I'm not," he laughed. "Just promise me that whatever they say, we leave the house together. Nothing is coming between us."

"I promise. Nothing and no one will change us."

They paid the bill and went upstairs to dress for the day, both trying to find the nicest clothes in their trunk.

….

Back at the Thatchers, Jack, William and Lionel sat in the sitting room playing a game of cards. Grace sat on the other side of the room holding her granddaughter while listening to her daughters try to remember their piano skills.

"Oh, we sound terrible!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, but to be fair I'm not sure I was ever any good."

"Yes you where! I was the one that couldn't stand the lessons."

"Unless they were your voice lessons. You loved those," Grace added.

"She does have a wonderful voice," Jack said from across the room.

"You've barely heard me, love. How can you say that?"

"I've heard enough. Plus everyone told me about your song at the recital."

"Oh that. Yes, that turned out well. Despite my emotions."

The butler entered the room.

"Oh James, is it tea time already?"

"Soon ma'am. Right now however, you have a visitor."

"A visitor at this hour? Who?"

James looked around the room, all the eyes were on him. "Your daughter, ma'am. Julie is home."

Grace jumped out of her seat, the baby still in her arms.

"Mother here, let me take Chloe." Grace nodded and handed the baby over to Viola. William come up behind her and took her hand.

"Let's go, dear."

Julie stood in the foyer with Tom. In her mind she kept trying to remind herself that she was a strong capable woman. One that could handle whatever was about to happen.

"Julie! Julie! Oh, it is you!" Grace gushed as she ran to her daughter, embracing her tightly. "Darling, we've been worried sick about you."

"I'm alright, Mother, I promise." She looked over to her father, speaking meekly. "Hello."

"My baby girl, welcome home." He pulled her into his arms as a few small tears passed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I am."

Neither parent had noticed Tom yet. They were so focused on seeing that their daughter was happy and well.

"You look wonderful, Julie. Forgive me but your father and I didn't know what to expect."

"I understand. Mother, Father, I was wrong to leave and not come home. Never telling you where I was. I'm ready to answer all your questions now, but please, keep an open mind?"

"Of course, dear. We only want to… Thomas Thornton?" William said surprised, finally noticing the young man. He was much better dressed then the last time they'd seen him, older too. He didn't look like a little boy anymore, but a man.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. Merry Christmas."

William blinked hard. "Were you with my daughter the whole time she was away?" There was a slight twinge of anger in his voice.

"No sir. Only in the last year."

"Father, it was Tom that encouraged me to come here. Please don't be angry at him."

"I see," William took a deep breath. "Thank you then, Tom."

Tom only nodded.

"Tom?" Jack said coming into the foyer. "Tom! It's really you!"

"Merry Christmas, brother!" Tom hugged him hard. "I didn't know you were going to be here. When'd you get back from the north?"

"A few days before we got married." Jack said reaching for Elizabeth's hand.

"You're married!" Julie gasped. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Julie. Now come here, I want a hug. I've been so worried about you." Elizabeth held on tight.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that."

Grace smiled, "Well, Julie, let us get James. He can take your luggage up to your room. Tom, do you have a place to stay?"

"The Mounties gave us a place to stay while we're stationed here. Tom could stay there. Elizabeth and I could head back so he's not staying there alone."

"Wonderful idea, Jack," Elizabeth added.

"Actually, Jack, we need to talk." Tom said, clearing his throat.

"Talk about what Tom?" Jack could see a look in Tom's eyes. He was nervous. "Excuse me everyone, may I have a moment alone with my brother?"

"No Jack," Julie interrupted, gaining everyone's attention. "We should talk now. All of us together." She moved her left hand into view, allowing the light to dance off her ring.

"Julie," Elizabeth gasped. "You didn't?"

William and Grace looked at each other, unsure of what Elizabeth had noticed.

"Elizabeth, Julie, what is it?" The whole family was in the room now. Everyone staring at Julie for answers.

"Tom is my husband. We will stay together. Here or somewhere else."

Jack grabbed Tom's arm. "You and me are talking, now!"

"Let us explain, brother."

"No, you will explain this to me now." He took Tom's arms and lead him away from the eyes of the family and down the hall towards the safety of the library.

Julie tried to rush after them, but Elizabeth grabbed her arm stopping her. "Julie no, let them talk and you can talk to us."

"We're supposed to do this together!"

"You saying you can't talk to your family without him?" William said sternly.

"No, I'm not saying that. I just prefer not to do it alone."

William huffed and left. Heading down the hall where Jack and Tom had gone.

Viola handed the baby to Lionel, "Come now, let's all go to the sitting room and hear what she has to say."

"Thank you, Viola," Elizabeth said. Thankful for her sister and her surprising calm at the current situation.

"Julie what on earth are you thinking springing this one us?" Grace sighed as they entered the sitting room.

"It's not as bad as you think!"

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you did this?"

"Of course not!, Mother! I love Tom. And whether you believe it or not I was a perfect lady until we were married."

"I don't know what to believe!"

"Enough!" Elizabeth raised her hands up in the air. "Julie, Mother, let's take a step back and hear her out."

"Thank you, sister."

"Alright…." Grace sat down hard in the nearest chair. "I'll listen."

Down the hall….

"Jack, I promise you it's not as bad as it seems."

"Oh isn't it now? Tom, Mr. Thatcher asked one thing of you. That you not be within a hundred miles of Julie."

"I remember."

"So what are you doing here? Married!"

William stood in the hallway just outside the door, unbeknown to the brothers inside. He was curious to hear these answers too.

"I understand how this looks."

"Do you really, Tom? Something tells me you couldn't possibly understand what this looks like."

"You're wrong." Tom remained calm. "I know it looks like I convinced Julie to run away with me, and married her against her family's wishes just to spite them."

"Alright, then you do know exactly how this looks."

"If you heard the whole story I think you'd understand."

"Try me." Jack stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, here it goes… I was minding my own business, working at the quarry in Port McNeill…."

 **A year ago…**

The horn blew announcing the end of Tom's twelve hour shift at the quarry. He wiped the grime from his face and began climbing out of the giant hole he had been working in.

The move to Port McNeill was the best thing Tom could have done with his life. It was hard but good stable work. He'd found a room in a boarding house a few blocks from the quarry. The owner was an old friend of Charlotte's, and was happy to rent a room out to Tom at a discount, in exchange for him helping out with some of the repairs and heavy lifting. In his eyes, it was a blessing and he was more than happy to lend a hand. Every cent saved was another step closer to a life with Julie.

That was the only downside, he missed her terribly. He hoped one day all his hard work would pay off and he'd be able to have something real to show Mr. Thatcher. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of her. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try.

"Hey, Thornton!" a voice called out as Tom punched his time card. "It's payday. Let's hit the tavern tonight."

"Alright Jimmy. I think that sounds perfect."

Tom's usual routine was work and then home. Though every now and again on pay day, if it had been a good week, he and a few of the men he worked with would go out for a warm meal and a drink.

Tom and his friends dragged their tired dusty bodies into the Blackbird Tavern twenty minutes later. It was busy, even for a Friday evening. They took their seats at the first available table and all groaned.

"I tell ya what, this work here ain't for the weak ones. I swear it's gonna kill me one of these days," Lewis complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Just keep your head in it, you'll be fine," Tom encouraged. In the time he had been working there, Tom had become a "go to guy" among his shift mates. Always encouraging them along.

"I know something that will brighten up your day, boys. The tavern hired themselves a new little lady. She's a real looker." Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows.

"Might work for me, but not Tommy boy here," Lewis teased. "You know he's always talking about making a life for him and that Hamilton girl of his."

"No ones says he can't have a little fun while he waits, right?"

"I say so." Tom stated. "You know I'm not looking, Jimmy. If the woman is interested in either of you, she's all yours."

They ordered their beers and bowls of chili. The tavern was dark and dusty, not that it phased anyone there. Most of the patrons worked in the quarry, shipyard or factory.

Half way through his dinner Tom heard a voice that caused him to jump, almost knocking over his and Lewis' drinks.

"I'm telling you, Tommy boy, you spill my drink you're buying me a new one."

"Shut it man, I heard something."

"Something like what?"

"Julie…" he whisper. A beautiful woman with auburn hair stood just two tables down. It had to be her, he'd know that slender form and giggle anywhere. He stood from the table and made his way over to the table. "Jules?"

She spun around and smiled, "Hi, sweetie!"

"Seriously? That's what you're gonna say to me? What are you doing here?!" He pulled her into his arms, holding her as tight as he could then held her at arm's length. "Now talk!"

"I have missed you!" she giggled. "You're so cute when you're mad."

"I've missed you too. Now what the heck is going on?"

"I have a break in ten. Meet me over by the back door there?"

"Okay." Tom checked the time on his father's watch as he made his way back to the table. His buddies were sitting there waiting, jaws dropped.

"Tom, what was that?"

"Oh, that's Julie."

His friends had lots of questions. Problem was Tom had very few answers to give at the moment.

He excused himself ten minutes later, meeting Julie by the back door. She smiled the smile he'd dreamed about since their last goodbye and let himself be led out the door and into the alley.

His lips were on hers before the door had finished closing behind them. It was clear how much they'd each missed each other.

"Wait, wait…" Tom said pulling back slightly to catch his breath. "You still need to answer my question. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be up in Calgary with your aunt."

"I was but Aunt Elizabeth said it was time I go home and stand up to my father."

"So you came here?"

"Yes. This is step one."

"Oh no. You have some crazy plan, don't you?"

"I do! I've been working here for about a week so…"

"A week? You've been here a week and didn't come find me?"

"I had to make sure my plan would work first! Besides, if I didn't have a place to live or a job, I was worried you would try to get me to go home."

"You're right, I would have. Julie, we need to be smart about this! Even more important, you need to be safe. This isn't a great town for a woman alone."

"You worry too much," she teased.

"And you don't worry enough."

They both stood staring at each other. Her with her hands on her hips, him with his arms crossed. Both waiting for the other to make the next move. Julie, hating silence, spoke next.

"Like I was saying, I've been working here a week now, the pay isn't amazing but it's something to contribute at least."

"Contribute to what?" Tom asked confused.

"Us. Let's get married!"

 **Back to the present...**

"And you went along with it?" Jack asked, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"No. That was a year ago. We've only been married two months." Jack nodded, as he leaned against the wall ready to listen more. "She asked me to marry her every day for six months."

"And you said no for six months?" Jack laughed.

"Yes, you have no idea how difficult that was!" Tom laughed. "But we weren't ready. I didn't feel like I could provide for her and we still had so much to learn about each other. Julie had a bit more about life in general to learn too."

"And now you feel like you know her?"

"I do. Look Jack, I thought I was in love before. I wasn't. What I feel now, that's love. She's really something, Jack."

William relaxed a bit. Things weren't seeming as bad as he had thought. He continued listening as Tom spoke.

"So once I knew she was in the city, we saw each other every day. I made sure she was safe and taken care of. Things were fine like that for months. We both worked hard to save up for a life together, but then the boarding house she was staying in closed. She found a new place, but Jack, it was horrendous."

"So what did you do?"

"There was a housing shortage in the city. She found this slum of an apartment downtown with some of the other women from the tavern. The first two floors were for women and the top two were for men. She swore it was safe but I had a bad feeling about it. Then one day I was walking her home and she told me one of the men from upstairs seemed to be watching her a little too closely. Even trying to visit her late at night."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It wasn't. One night after I walked her home I hid around the corner from her room and waited for him. I okayed it with the woman running the house first, of course. Sure enough, he showed. He knocked and when she didn't answer, he tried to pick her lock!"

William felt his stomach turn as he listened.

"Tom, what did you do?"

"Let's just say he was no longer an issue. But she didn't feel safe there anymore. We packed up her things and I gave her my room at my boarding house."

"That was good of you. Where'd you sleep?"

"I set up a hammock on the back porch. It was fine. I still did the work for Mrs. Young and she didn't charge me for the porch," Tom laughed.

"Alright…" Jack tried to absorb all that he'd just learned. "So how'd you get from there to marriage?"

 **Two Months Ago….**

Tom was elbow deep in his work at the quarry when he heard his name being called from above.

"Thornton, report to Myers' office after your shift ends."

"Sure. Everything alright?"

"Take it up with Myers," the man shrugged.

"Great…" Tom groaned. He spent the rest of his shift worried about what it could be. He'd been working hard, trying to get one of the few pay raises they would be handing out later around Christmas. Somehow he didn't think that's what he was being called into the boss' office for.

Hours later, he stood outside the Blackbird Tavern waiting for Julie to get off work like he did most nights. This time he was so antsy he couldn't stand still.

He looked through the window and saw Julie making her way around the tables. He smiled, completely in love with her in every way. They'd grown a lot in since she first got to town. Julie was no longer a rebel little girl trying to prove everyone wrong, she just wanted to make her own way.

She looked up and saw him standing outside.

"Marie, mind if I take off early tonight?"

"Go ahead, it's a slow night anyway."

She grabbed her jacket and scarf and ran out the door.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, Jules. Let's go somewhere and talk, okay?"

"Talk huh? That sounds serious."

"It is, but in a good way."

They walked down to the pier and leaned against the rail. The stars reflecting off the water made for a beautiful setting for something Tom had up his sleeve.

"I was called into the boss' office today. Turns out he thinks a lot of me."

"Well of course he does, you're amazing! What did he have to say?"

"I've been promoted." Julie gasped. "To shift foreman. The promotion comes with a substantial pay increase and a home."

"What? A home!"

"You know those houses down on Spear Street? They're owned by the company. It's nothing fancy but our place has two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and living room."

"Our place?" she gasped again.

Tom dropped down to one knee. "I can do this Julie. I can take care of you now. Our life won't be as fancy as the one you could have in Hamilton, but I promise to keep you safe, warm and loved all the days of your life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down as he stood up. Tom lifted her up off the ground and spun her around.

"You're an amazing woman, Julie Thatcher. I'm so thankful you're in my life." He pulled out a ring he'd been saving up for.

"Tom this is exquisite! How did you afford it?"

"I put aside a bit of every paycheck for it for the last 2 years. You deserved to have a ring you could be proud of."

"I'd be proud to wear anything that meant I was yours, Tom. You are absolutely wonderful!"

He slipped it on to her finger. It was a perfect fit. "I love you, Julie."

"And I love you! Oh, Tom, our life is going to be such a wonderful adventure!"

"It will be! But first things first, you have to talk to your parents."

 **Present Day in the library….**

Jack hugged his brother. "I'm proud of you. Sorry I got a little crazy and assumed the worst. You worked hard and really made something of yourself."

"Thanks, Jack. That means a lot."

"But why are you just now telling us and the Thatcher's?"

"I tried to do it sooner. Julie wasn't ready. She was afraid if we did her father would take her away or throw me in jail."

"I see."

"I tried to get her to talk, I promise."

"I believe you."

"We could have waited to marry, I suppose. Maybe that would have been the right thing to do. We were just so excited!"

"I understand, believe me. You'll have to make this right with the Thatcher's though."

"That's why we're here actually. The quarry slows down for the holidays. My boss gave me some time off so I said I wanted to come here and get all this out in the open."

"Smart."

"So what do you think? Is Mr. Thatcher going to kill me?"

"Not yet," William spoke, finally making his presence known. "Seems to me you did your best to do right by my baby girl."

"I did, sir, I swear. Look, I won't argue that she deserves better than me, but I love her. I'll never stop trying to be what she deserves."

"Do you truly love her?"

"Yes, with all that I am."

William sighed. "Well then, I guess that's enough for me."


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas went by without a hitch. Grace and William were over the moon to have all three of their daughters and sons-in-law home for the holiday.

Plans were made for the joint wedding reception and New Years party. Grace even managed to strong arm the French tailor into coming to the house to get Tom fitted in time. The whole experience left Tom very thankful for his very modest upbringing. The sisters went out the day after Christmas to look for a new dress for Julie. They had fun, but it didn't feel at all like old times. It was better. There seemed to be a new understanding about one another as well a new found appreciation and acceptance.

The night before the party, the Thatcher mansion took in two more guests. Aunt Agatha and her husband Roland, who Jack had yet to meet, arrived. Roland was a quiet man. Deep in his own head generally. He was a well sought out businessman with much stock in the railroad, making it so he traveled a lot. Elizabeth herself wasn't sure the last time she'd seen her uncle.

"Where is she? Where's my beautiful niece?" Aunt Agatha asked as she swiftly made her way through the front door, nearly shutting it in her husbands face.

"My dear Agatha, must you be so excitable?" Roland said with a smile.

"Well, if you must know, yes! I thought you loved that about me?"

"Of course I do. I'd just prefer not to get hit with the door while you're like this."

"Oh, right. I'll work on that."

Roland laughed. "My dear, after thirty-five years of marriage I expect nothing less." He shook the butler's hand as he began to carried their luggage up to the second floor.

"Good. Beth? Beth, where are you?" she called out as she moved through the house.

"Right here Aunt Agatha." Elizabeth came down the main stairs.

"Oh, dear Beth, married life suits you," her uncle said with a smile.

"So I keep hearing," she giggled.

Agatha came running back and embraced Elizabeth in a tight hug.

"Oh dear, you're right! Elizabeth you're positively glowing with happiness! Now, where is that handsome Mountie husband of yours?" She looked around Elizabeth.

"I'm right here." Elizabeth reached her hand out to Jack as he came down the stairs to her side.

"My word, I dare say marriage suits both of you! Now tell me, has my brother been a bear about all this or kind? I'll have a talk with him if need be."

"We worked it out," Jack responded. "With Viola too."

Both Agatha and Roland looked shocked. "Well, my boy, I've love to hear how you managed that."

"Honestly, I believe I had very little to do with it," they laughed.

"Jack, this is my uncle, Roland Johnston."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You as well, young man. My wife has told me nothing but good things."

"I appreciate that. I'm not sure I made the best first impression before."

"Of course you did! You had this one as giddy as a school girl. No one has ever done that! Even Mr. Big Chin," she said referring to Charles.

"Agie dear, must you stoop to name calling?"

"It's not name calling when you are stating the truth."

"Yes, yes it is." He shook his head but couldn't stop his grinning.

Jack smiled at the older couple. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be what Tom's life would be like. It was clear that Julie got some of her spunk from her Aunt.

"Now Beth, your mother sent me a telegram that she had a bit of a surprise for me. I already knew about the two of you finally getting married so what is it? You can't be pregnant already!" she laughed.

"No," she laughed. "Not yet. Come with me. I don't think Mother will mind if I show you." Elizabeth and Jack led her aunt and uncle down the hall to the sitting room where Tom and Julie were playing a game of chess. She opened the door and ushered them in.

"Aunt Agatha! Uncle Roland!" Julie jumped from her seat so fast she managed to knock over a few chess pieces.

"Julie Marie! I can't believe my eyes!" Agatha gave her a hug before holding her at an arm's length. "Let me look at you. Well, you look healthy. Happy even."

"I am Aunt Agatha." Julie smiled and held her hand to Tom, who moved to stand by her side. "I'd like you both to meet my husband. Tom Thornton."

"Thornton… as in related to your sister's husband, Thornton?"

"Yes ma'am. Tom is my younger brother."

Agatha and Roland looked at each other before Roland spoke again. "We best request some tea, dear. I feel like there is much we need to catch up on here."

The family spent most of the rest of the day listening to Agatha ask questions of her nieces while getting some quality time with her great niece. It was nice though. Everyone loved hearing the romantic stories of the two young couples.

Later that night as Viola and Lionel were getting ready for bed, Lionel noticed his wife had been unusually quiet. He worried she was reverting back to her dislike for the Thornton's. They'd made so much progress, he didn't want to move backwards.

He waited until the baby was asleep and Viola crawled underneath the covers.

"Goodnight, dear," she leaned over giving her husband a gentle kiss.

"Dear, may we talk?"

She rolled back over with a surprised look on her face. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"You."

"Oh. What about me?"

He sat up in bed, and encouraged her to do the same. "You're quieter than you have been. You've been quiet a lot lately. Are you still at peace with your sisters?"

"Oh goodness, yes. I'm not returning to that. I was wrong, and I can admit that now."

"Wonderful! You do seem so much happier with them now."

"I am."

"Good. I must ask then… what is it that is bothering you so?

The room was so quiet and still as she tried desperately to form words.

"Viola dear, its me. I love you. You can tell me anything."

She turned to look him straight in the eyes. "Alright." She adjusted her body to face him more. "We aren't us anymore. Not since we moved to London and not since Chloe was born. I don't know what it is, we just aren't us."

"Viola…"

"Maybe this is what our love is. I just, I love you Lionel. I hope you still feel the same." She rolled over and turned off her light. She knew she'd effectively ended the conversation, but she wasn't ready to hear him say anything like what she feared he would say. She worried he'd agree. That he'd say he didn't love her like he used to. She couldn't bare it if he did.

Lionel sat there wanting desperately to turn the lights back on and make her face him. He loved her, more than he knew possible. Things had indeed been different. He just didn't know why.

…..

The next day the house was busy with all the extra hired help and family for the reception and party. After an early dinner, the family had all retreated to their rooms to dress for the occasion.

Jack sat on the edge of their bed, staring at his tux as Elizabeth walked out of her private bathroom. He was in a trance, imagining all the ways in which tonight could go awry.

"Jack, would you mind fastening my dress in the back? Jack?"

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?"

"I need help with my dress. Could you fasten it?"

"Of course." He went to stand behind her. The sight of her exposed skin from the undone dress awoke his senses. "You are a beautiful woman, Elizabeth. Inside, and out."

"Thank you, love."

"I think maybe you should stay like this."

She laughed. "Then I'd really be the talk of the town." Jack nodded as he focused on doing up the back of the dress. "You alright?"

"I am. Just a little nervous. Things have been great between Tom and I and your family. I just don't want anything to mess that up. There's no telling how many years it would take to come back from it."

"I understand, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right. There, you're all set. Though I hate to share you tonight," he grinned.

"I'm just glad we are starting the new year together, married. If you had told me a few months ago this would happen, I would have laughed."

"It's been a crazy month. Started in the north, then Hope Valley to get married and now here. Who knows where this next year will take us."

"Wherever it is, we will be together. No more of this time apart."

"I'll do my best." He smiled before taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"And I you. Now, let's get you dressed. There's a number of people coming to meet you tonight!"

"Oh goodie…"

Down the hall, an anxious Tom moved about the room. He was looking forward to this night as much as he looked forward to the dentist.

"How many old boyfriends am I about to meet?"

"None," she said boldly. Tom gave her a knowing look. "Well, none that matter now."

"That sounds a bit more accurate," he teased. She picked up her rolled up stockings and tossed them at her husband, making him laugh. "I love you, Julie Thornton. You are really something."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, husband," she laughed. "Now finish getting ready. Guests will be arriving soon."

Tom buttoned his shirt. Julie, dressed in a beautiful shimmering gown, helped with the bowtie. After they were both dressed and ready, Tom stood in front of the large standing mirror in their room and looked at himself.

"You looked dashing, my love!" Julie was practically giddy.

"You can dress me up, but I'm still just a foreman at a quarry. Not a businessman, or a Duke or whatever the heck Lionel is."

"That doesn't matter to me! Or Jack and Elizabeth or any of the rest of my family now. You are the wonderful man that I love. That's all the matters."

"Thank you Jules." Tom took a deep breath, "Let's get this done."

Downstairs the party was in motion. The servants walked around with hors d'oeuvres and drink trays while a small string orchestra played in the large spacious sunroom.

William fussed with his tie as he approached his wife, "Grace dear, exactly how many people did you invite to this?"

"Just who we discussed, and a few more."

"Grace Thatcher," he laughed.

"Do not laugh. Once we included Julie in there of course the list grew a bit." William shook his head. "I see you added to the list as well." She pointed to a group of guests congregating over by one of the windows.

"Yes, I did. But it was for the boy's benefit. I won't apologize for that."

"Nor will I for my list."

William leaned in kissing his wife's cheek. "After all these years of marriage you're still the most beautiful woman in the room."

"Not true. I believe that award goes to our daughters."

"Only one of them is in the room now, and my remark still stands. Besides, our daughters had to get their good looks from somewhere."

"If you insist."

"I do. Now, time to make my announcements." William took Graces hand and walked to the base of the grand stairs.

"Good evening, everyone," William called out as the music stopped. "My lovely wife and I are honored to share this night with you. As you can see, we've been truly blessed to have our daughter Viola and her husband join us this holiday, as well as our delightful granddaughter Chloe Grace."

The guests clapped for the small new addition and her parents.

"We are also grateful for the opportunity to present to you all our two younger daughters and their husbands. Needless to say, we couldn't be happier with the men all three of our daughters have chosen to spend their lives with. Now, I present to you, Jack and Elizabeth Thornton, and Thomas and Julie Thornton."

"Here we go!" Julie squealed as the four appeared at the top of the grand staircase and began their decent down to the crowd. Both Jack and Tom held tightly to their wives, especially once they caught glimpses of several young man smiling in the beautiful women's direction.

Once they joined the rest of the family at the bottom of the stairs, James appeared with a glass of champagne for each of them.

William and Grace raised their glasses and everyone else followed. "To faith, love, family and the new year! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" the crowd responded, took a sip of their drinks and swarmed around the Thatcher daughters.

"Good luck, big brother," Tom grinned as his wife pulled him away.

"You too, Tom." Jack and Elizabeth laughed.

Jack was quickly introduced to one of Elizabeth's old professor, Mr. Hutchens. He was a tall lanky man with glasses resting half way down his nose. Just what you'd expect from a professor at the country's top renowned teaching colleges.

"Your mother told me you began your tenure at Hope Valley teaching in a Saloon? How on earth did you manage?"

"It was fairly simple really. During the day, it was just a building. I had a chalkboard and enough supplies to go around. Most importantly, I was able to engage the students in their lessons."

"She was always remarkable," Hutchins said with pride to Jack. "One of my brightest. I could have sworn you were destined for the marble floored halls of one of our finest institutions here in Hamilton but it seems providence knew better."

"I'm very happy where I am. I believe I ended up just where God intended."

"Indeed," he smiled. "Well, cheers to you both, enjoy the evening."

"You as well," Jack smiled. Elizabeth threaded her arm through his and began leading him away from everyone. "That wasn't so bad."

"I told you this would be fine. You just have to…. Oh dear."

"Elizabeth, you alright?" She silently pointed to an older couple about her parents age who were making their way over toward them. "Who are they?"

"The Kensington's."

"Oh." Jack's eyes darted around the room looking for a place to hide, but all he found were more people curious to speak with him and his bride.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kensington, so good to see you both." Elizabeth tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"Indeed, you as well," Charles Sr. said with a soft smile. "It appears my son was right, frontier life suits you."

"Yes, you seem quite at peace, dear." Lucile said embracing Elizabeth. "Unfortunately our son is traveling at the moment. Perhaps you three could catch up another time. He's happy too, you know?"

"I heard. I can't tell you how happy I am for him."

The older couple looked to each other and back to Elizabeth and Jack. No one was sure what to say next.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kensington, thank you for being so polite. I can't imagine you thought much of me after what happened in Hope Valley."

"You're right. We had always hoped for a marriage for the two of you, but you both are happy now. Charles was very gloomy for a bit, but after some time, he accepted it and explained to us what happened. He overstepped," Charles Sr. looked directly at Jack. "You have our best wishes."

"Thank you sir," Jack extended his hand.

Lucille looked like she was trying hard to agree with her husband's sentiments. Truth be told, she wasn't ready. She was happy for her son and that he'd moved on. Being the talk of town however was something hard to forgive.

…...

Tom stood by Julie's side adjusting his collar. "Jules, I'm going to go get some air. I'll be right back."

"Alright. Don't be gone long," she pulled him in closer to whisper in his ear. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he grinned. "Be right back."

She giggled as he hurried off. He was being such a good sport about the whole thing.

"Julie Thatcher, as I live and breathe."

"Curses…." Julie mumbled under her breath as she turned around. "Connor Monroe. So nice to see you," she greeted the young man her age. A chill went down her spine as he looked her up and down.

"I was shocked when the invitation showed up at the family house for a wedding reception and your name was on it."

"Yes, well, I've matured over the years."

"I can see that," he grinned mischievously.

Connor was one year older than Julie in school and known for being quite a rascal. There were a number of times Julie and he had caused a bit of mischief in their youth.

"So tell me, what's the game here?" He rubbed his hands together as if they were coming up with an evil plot.

"What game? I don't understand."

"You and Elizabeth settling down with two men outside of society? There must be a scheme, at least with you. Tell me what it is. Maybe I can help make it more interesting."

"Connor, there's no scheme. I'm in love with Tom. He's wonderful."

"Really? You wanted to be married?" the young man questioned, completely confused.

"Yes. I'm more than content in my choice. If you'd excuse me. It was… interesting seeing you again."

"Yes, likewise…"

Julie hurried away, taking a glass of sparkling cider off one of the passing trays and heading to the corner. Viola walked over to her, a look of concern etched into her face.

"Julie, you look out of breath. Everything alright?"

Julie downed her drink. "Mother invited the Monroe's. As in Connor."

"Oh, dear. That must have been awkward."

"He thought I was playing some sort of game. What kind of game could I possibly be playing here?!"

Viola shook her head sympathetically. "Most of these people can't understand the lives you and Beth have chosen. I took me a long time, remember?"

"I know," Julie smoothed the skirt of her gown. "I just.. I've come so far. When I look around this room I see a number of people who simply saw me as a wild child, a bad seed."

"You are far from a bad seed, Julie. You are a perfectly bloomed wild flower. And you know what else? Those are the pretties."

Julie hugged her sister. "Thank you Viola. It's so good to have you back!"

"I agree! Now go on and try to avoid any more old flames alright?"

"I'll do my best!"

Across the way Jack and Elizabeth had been cornered by a group of Elizabeth's old friends. The girls were all giggling and romanticizing life on the frontier. Jack looked around the room again for an escape. He caught the eye of two men standing over by a window, both grinning at him.

"Ladies, would you excuse me?" Jack kissed Elizabeth and headed over to them. "Mike Gleason and Jeff Johnson, aren't you two a sight for my eyes!" Jack hugged them each. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father-in-law invited us. He said he thought you could use some allies here. By the looks of it, he was right," Mike teased.

"You have no idea," Jack laughed. They talked for a while before Elizabeth managed to escape the giggling girls and join him. Jack introduced them.

"Ma'am, I feel like I already know so much about you. Your husband missed you fiercely." Jeff commented.

Elizabeth laughed, "I hope he didn't drive you too crazy."

"Nah, only a little."

Viola walked by then and gave her sister's arms a gentle squeeze as she passed. She exited the big room and went to find her mother who was sitting in one of the smaller rooms, Chloe cooing in her arms. Grace looked as happy as could be.

"There you are, my dear. Here to steal my granddaughter?" she teased.

"Oh no, she looks quite happy with her grandma right now. I'm not about to ruin that."

"Good, I didn't want to give her up anyway."

Viola loved how her parents doted on Chloe. Lionel's family were much more reserved with their affections. It made her yearn to come back to Hamilton full time.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked breaking her concentration. "I've hardly seen you and Lionel together tonight and you two barely spoke at dinner."

"I'm fine, Mother," she smiled a weak smile.

"I wasn't born yesterday, my dear. If something is wrong promise me you'll share it with Lionel."

"Mother, it's not that simple."

"It won't be simple if you conceal it either. Trust an old married woman. Your father and I could have bypassed many painful situations if we had just been upfront and honest with one another."

"Some decisions can't be changed."

"You won't know unless you try."

She knew her mother's words were wise, but didn't know if she was ready to finish their conversation from earlier. She left to find her husband.

"Julie, Tom, have you seen Lionel?"

"Yeah, he just headed out to the patio, he said."

"The patio? Its freezing!"

Tom shrugged, "He said he just needed a moment. I'm sure he won't mind if you join him though."

Once bundled in her long winter coat with its fur collar she walked outside to find her husband. He stood with his hands in his pocket looking up at the night sky.

"Dear, I brought you coat." She handed it to him once he turned at her voice.

"Thank you, darling. I was cold but couldn't bring myself to come inside just yet."

"What was so fascinating?"

"These stars. They aren't bright like this in London. Too much fog I suppose." He didn't look at his wife, his emotions were threatening to spill out. It wasn't something he wanted her to see.

"I think we should continue our discussion," she spoke nervously.

"The one you decided we needed to start but not finish last night?" His voice a little more biting than he intended.

"Yes. I'm sorry. That was unfair of me last night."

"Why do you do that? Deny me the right to be a part of the discussion?"

"I didn't think I could handle what you had to say."

"Do you have any idea what it was I was going to say? If so please tell me."

She closed her eyes tightly and spoke, "That you don't love me the same as you use to."

He sighed. "I don't…"

"Well, that settles it then." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, swing her back to face him.

"I love you more than the day I married you. For heaven's sakes we have a child together! She's absolutely perfect, just like you. Another thing you two have in common is that I never know what is going on in either of your heads. Only difference is you have the ability to tell me. She does not."

"It's hard, Lionel. I don't want to disappoint you."

"We're human. We're bound to disappoint each other."

After a few minutes passed and neither said a word, Viola sighed. "Nevermind, I can't handle it."

"Viola, no! You can't, but WE need to."

"Fine! I hate London! Its damp and cold and lonely. You're never around anymore and your family is unapproachable and you don't help enough with the baby!"

Lionel blinked rapidly. "Anything else?"

"I want to move back to Hamilton."

"Without me?"

"Of course not! I just never mentioned it because I know you'd never leave London."

"What do you mean I'd never leave? I hate the bloody city!"

"Wait, what?" Her voice now soft.

"I never see you and Chloe. There is so much extra responsibility there than there was being the liaison for the family company here in Canada. I hate seeing you unhappy. I worried you were falling out of love with me and I didn't know what to do. I was just trying to provide for you the life you deserved."

"How much to you think I deserve? We already have so much!"

"I just assumed you wanted as much as we could have."

"Not if I'm alone! If my sisters can live without indoor plumbing than I can certainly deal with a little less. Just don't suggest we give up as much as they did. Then I will threaten to leave you!" They laughed.

"I'll wire my father tomorrow and asked to take back the job I had before."

"What if he says no?"

"Then maybe I look for something new. Perhaps your father needs someone."

"No, I can't allow you to walk away from your family."

"You and Chloe are my family. Trust me, darling, all I truly want is to make you happy."

"I only want the same for you."

"Then it's settled. We're still in love, and moving back to Canada." He leaned in and let his lips dance across hers. It was so soft and sweet it sent a chill down her spine. She hadn't felt that in a long time. She grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him in deeper, surprising them both with her boldness.

Their relationship had been very traditional. Lionel, as the man, made the decisions and led their affections. It was alright, but after hearing her sisters talk enough about their marriages over the past few days, she began to wonder what it would be like to initiate the affection for herself. Now having tried it, she was sure she'd do it again and again.

"I don't know what caused that, but I approve," he teased. "And I'll work to be better with the baby. You just might have to encourage me in the right direction. Men in my family aren't involved. But after watching Jack and Tom with her the past few days I dare say I'm jealous. Think maybe they'll enlighten me?"

Viola laughed. "I'm sure they will. Goodness, if you had told me a month ago my husband would be seeking advice from the Thornton brothers I would have had you, and possibly myself, committed!"

They walked back inside arms wrapped around each other, both excited for their next chapter.

….

The next few hours passed and the initial crowd dissipated to a family gathering of family and close friends. The extra staff was sent home and the rest were given what was left of the night off to spend with friends and family.

As midnight approached they all gathered on the third floor balcony which overlooked the bay. The city of Hamilton always put on a fabulous firework display.

William with his arm around Grace, pulled out his pocket watch. "It's time everyone! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" they all counted together.

"Happy New Year!" they cheered as the fireworks lit up the bay in the distance. The couples each exchanged loving kisses.

"Well, Happy New Year, everyone. I think Lionel and I going to retire." She happily dragged her husband back inside.

"Well it looks like they made up," Julie teased.

"Oh Julie, dear, must you talk like that?" Grace laughed.

William and Grace soon followed, the cold air being too much for their old bodies. That left the two Thornton couples.

"What a night," Tom smiled. "I have to say, I can't imagine a better way to ring in the year than with my beautiful wife, my brother, and sister-in-law."

"I couldn't agree more, Tom." Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth from behind. He took in her warm scent before kissing her neck briefly.


	14. Chapter 14

The day after the party, Jack and Elizabeth went back to their townhouse to enjoy some much needed time to themselves. Jack went back to work the very next day, having only taken Christmas day off and New Years Eve day. He was happy though because the more time spent at work, the closer they got to going home to Hope Valley.

Julie and Tom stayed at the Thatcher home. They had a week left before they needed to board the train back home. William even took a couple extra days away from the office to get to know Tom better. He was happy with all that he had learned about his new son-in-law.

At Mountie Headquarters, Jack was busy working on his reports when he received a telegram.

"JAY

COMING BACK TO HAMILTON ON THE NEXT TRAIN.

DAD IS ILL. SHOULD BE AT HAMILTON HOSPITAL TOMORROW AFTERNOON.

\- LAUREN"

"Shoot!" Jack sighed, gaining the attention of his fellow mounties.

"You alright?" Gleason asked.

"My uncle's fallen ill. My cousin is bringing him from Aberdeen to Hamilton for medical attention."

"How serious is it?"

"Not sure." Jack and cared a great deal about his Uncle Ken. When his father died, Ken took in Charlotte and the boys, giving Charlotte the time she needed to grieve. In time, both Jack and Tom moved on from their life on the ranch, Charlotte stayed, falling in love with their small community and loving the security of being home with her brother and sister-in-law. When her sister-in-law Collette passed, she was even more sure her place was there. She helped Ken run the ranch, leaning on each other as they navigated their suddenly single lives.

Jack folded the telegram and placed it carefully in his pocket and returned to his work. Unfortunately, his focus was further in the past than his time in the northern territories.

 **Many years before in Aberdeen…**

The Northwest stage bounced roughly as it pulled into the small dusty city. Charlotte Thornton held her two young boys tight at her sides.

"We're here boys."

Jack looked at the window of the stage and sighed, "It's pretty."

"It is. I think you'll love it here. Plenty of room for you two boys to run and play."

"I want to go home," young Tommy whined.

"This is our new home, son."

"Why?"

Charlotte fought back her tears, "Life has dealt us a raw hand, son. Best we can do is move forward, and remember that God loves us and is always with us."

"Even here?"

"Yes, even here."

The coach driver opened the door allowing Jack to jump out first. Ever the little gentleman, he turned around giving his hand to his mother to help her out. He wasn't sure she needed the help, but remembered it being something his dad always did.

"Thank you, son." She turned around and lifted Tommy out of the stagecoach. Their trunks were unloaded and left on the platform. Charlotte instructed the boys to sit tight there. Last thing she wanted was for them to wander off and get run over by a horse or wagon.

"Now, lets see if that brother of mine remembered to come fetch us."

"Remember?" a voice called out from across the dusty road. "I even brought a wagon for you, dear sister."

Charlotte gasped and ran to her brother. "Ken! You are a sight for my tired eyes!"

"You too, Charlotte." He hurried over and hugged her tight. Ken himself traveled out for Thomas's funeral, but right after had to turn back around to tend to his ranch. Knowing his baby sister was now safe with him brought him peace. He hoped it would do the same for her.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't know what we would have done."

"Of course! You don't have to worry about a thing. Just let Colette and I take care of you and the boys for a while. Give yourself time to really breakdown and cry. I know you, you haven't much yet."

"I can't." Charlotte said sternly. "My boys need to know the parent they have left is strong and can take care of them."

"Oh Charlotte, they know that. How could they not? You're one of the strongest women I know."

"I don't feel like it." She looked over to see the boys quietly sitting on their trunk before whispering to her brother, "Ken, I don't know how to do this. Not without Tom."

Ken's eyes watered slightly. His baby sister stood there in her early twenties, a widow. Her whole life now changed. Growing up he'd always tried to protect her, but there was little he could do now to protect her from this.

"You lean on us. You aren't alone. Look here, remember that part of land down by the river?" She nodded. "Well I built a bench there and told my kids not to trespass. It's yours. Your space to be and yell and scream and cry. Whatever you need."

Charlotte sighed, "Thank you, big brother."

He hugged her again before turning to the boys. "Boys, good to see you." He hugged them both.

"Hi Uncle Ken. Thank you for letting us stay here," Jack said politely.

"Of course, Jay. We're a family. We look out for each other."

A little girl between Tom and Jack's age ran up behind Ken wearing a simple blue dress covered with an even simpler tan apron. She hid behind Ken when she noticed the boys.

"Laurie girl, these are your cousins Jay and Tommy. You remember them?" She nodded.

"Hi," she spoke shyly.

"Hi," the boys replied.

"Alright, now that you've all been reintroduced let's get you to the ranch. Colette is cooking up a fine dinner tonight and Paul and Nick should be about done with afternoon chores now. You remember your other cousins boys?" They nodded.

Charlotte loaded Tommy and Lauren into the wagon while Jack helped his uncle as best as he could with loading their trunks into the wagon.

"You're a mighty strong lad there, Jay. Just like your Pa was, eh?"

"When I grow up, I want to be like him."

"A Mountie, or a good man? You're father was both."

"I want to be both too," Jack said was conviction.

"Well, you work hard and you will be. I'm sure of it."

It took a while but, in time, Charlotte and the boys settled into their new life. It wouldn't be the same without Tom, but it had potential to be a good life. Jack and Tommy learned a lot about ranch life, Jack even thought maybe one day he could be a rancher himself. He still wanted to be a Mountie like his father, but wasn't sure he could put his mother through that kind of pain again. Even as a young boy he was always thinking of others.

He and Tom enjoyed playing with their cousins, little Lauren quickly became like a little sister to them. She was tough. Growing up with two brothers, and now two male cousins on a ranch, had that effect on a girl. But she was still sweet, her mother did what she could to teach her to be a lady.

Colette had grown up in the city with wealthy parents. Seemed like a whole other life ago to her. When she made the decision to move away from that life and marry Ken, a rancher who grew up dirt poor, it was not easily accepted. She never regretted it however. Her life on the ranch was to her richer than anything she could have ever imagined.

Before their first year there was up, a new Mountie came into town. One the Thornton's knew well. Christian Leavoux, an old friend of Tom's had recently been assigned there. He brought with him a wife Jean and his two children. Rosmery, the oldest and a boy Lauren's age named Lucas.

Jack was happy to see his old friend again. Having Rosemary there made it seem more like home. Young Lucas took a quick liking to Lauren, following her around everywhere. Not unlike Rosemary with Jack.

Years later, Jack thought his life was falling into place. He'd just returned from University and was about to travel out to the academy to become a Mountie. He was even engaged to his best friend, Rosemary. Then, in an unexpected twist, he was single. Rosie had decided the life of a Mountie's wife wasn't for her. Instead, she left Aberdeen and Jack for an acting career in New York City. Jack was crushed, and angry.

Uncle Ken heard rounds of shots being fired in the south field. He shook his head, he knew exactly what was going on. He decided to take a walk to the south field and go talk with his nephew.

Jack finished shooting and was reloading for another round, when Ken called out gaining Jack's attention.

"Well nephew, you look about as angry as a bunch of rattlesnakes."

"I'm fine. Just… reevaluating."

"Reevaluating is good. Want to tell me how you're feeling?"

"Uncle Ken, look at the shooting targets. Do you really need me to tell you?"

"No I guess not," he laughed. "But it does look like I could use some new targets."

"I'll make some new ones for you before I leave for the academy."

"I'll help you." Jack nodded.

After placing the rifle safely against the stump, Jack sighed. "Why'd she do it?"

"The short answer or the long?" Jack shrugged. "Alright, you'll get both. Here's the short one, she wasn't the woman for you."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better."

"No, I don't imagine it does. The woman that's meant to be Mrs. Jack Thornton, she's out there. She'll be everything you've imagined and more. You'll look at her and see the moon and the stars in her eyes."

Jack just looked out into the mountains. At that moment, he couldn't imagine a woman like that existing. He looked back at his uncle who seemed lost in thought. Aunt Colette had passed away a year before. It devastated the family. Jack could see the love his uncle had for her as clear as ever. He realized that wasn't how he felt about Rosemary. That stung a bit more. Realizing the wrong decision he had made.

"You and that Rosie girl are like oil and water. Your mom and I have said it time and time again. I figure, she was like a piece of home. That's why you stuck with her so long."

"Maybe. Doesn't fix the hurt I feel."

"I know, but trust me. There's a woman out there that will light you on fire with love. She's worth the wait." At that, he smacked Jack's back and gave him time with his thoughts.

Two weeks later, Jack stood at the stage for his journey to join the Academy. Standing with him was his mom, Uncle, Tom and Lauren.

Charlotte watched as Jack said goodbye to the family.

"Uncle Ken, thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you and Ma… Well, I'll miss you."

"You're a good man, Jay. Just like your father. Now go be a good Mountie. You've got your purpose."

"I do," Jack smiled and walked over to Lauren next, giving her a great big hug. "You be good, alright?"

"Me? Always, Jay!" They laughed. "Stay strong, alright?"

"I will."

Jack looked over her shoulder seeing a young man waiting for her across the street. Lauren had been courting Lucas Leavoux for about 2 years now. He seemed ready to propose, but knew Lauren wasn't ready to accept. There was so much she wanted to do with her life.

"You don't have to marry him."

"I know Jay. Don't you worry."

"You sure he's good enough for you? Remember, you're special."

"I'm not all that special," she humbly disagreed.

"Yes. You are." Lauren had grown up into a beautiful young woman. Many of the young men in the town had tried countless ways to gain her attention. She had dreams of leaving that small town and becoming a nurse. Lucas had other dreams for them. Time would tell what their future held.

"Write to me?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I will! You do the same."

Jack didn't know what to expect as he moved on to say goodbye to his mom and brother. Tom fought his tears as he hugged his brother.

"I wish you weren't leaving," Tom sighed.

"I know. I need to do this Tom. Keep your head up, and try not to step out of line, alright?"

"Yeah… I'll try. Have fun learning how to catch the bad guys."

"I will, I guess."

Charlotte walked up to her firstborn son, not ready to say goodbye, but knowing she had little choice in the matter.

"Stay focused in your studies. Listen to your instructors. Their wisdom is what will help keep you safe when you get your first posting."

"I will, Ma. I'll make you proud."

"You already have. Your father too. What you do with your life, son, you need to do for you. I'll love you and be proud of you, no matter what."

"I love you. I'll write you as much as I can."

"You do that!" she grinned. "Wash behind your ears and keep your hair trimmed. Now, I taught you how to sew a button so there's no excuse for your uniform to be anything but nice."

"Ma, really." Jack rolled his eyes.

"And no sassing your instructors."

"Yes, Ma." Jack smiled and shook his head.

The stagecoach driver called out that he was ready to depart. Jack said one last goodbye and hopped on. He looked out the window, noticing his uncle and mom's gaze following the stage until he was out of sight.

 **Back in Hamilton...**

Jack was brought out of his memories by Johnson's voice. "Jack, why don't you call it a day? Go home and wait for news on your family."

"No, it's okay. They aren't arriving until tomorrow. I can't spend my day worrying when there's nothing I can do."

"If you change your mind…"

"Thanks."

….

When the work day finally ended Jack took a car to the Thatcher's home. Elizabeth was still spending her afternoons there while her sisters were both in town and Jack wanted to tell Tom in person about their uncle.

He walked in the door and quickly shed his coat and shaking all the snow off his boots. The further he walked into the house, the more voices he heard. Elizabeth came out into the hall, having heard the door and ran to him.

"There's my handsome husband!"

"Hello, Bella." He kissed her deeply, needed to feel her love with him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I need to speak with Tom."

"He's in the sitting room. You know he's quite a chess player. He's beating Lionel in every game."

Jack laughed, "Our aunt and uncle taught us years ago. I'm impressed he remembers."

Elizabeth took his hand and lead him down the hall.

"Jack! Your brother is a genius at chess!" Lionel laughed. "I've lost three games."

"You remember that summer Uncle Ken and Aunt Colette taught us how to play?" Tom grinned.

"I do. You've always been good at it." Jack sighed, he needed to tell him. "Tom, can we talk?"

He could see the look in his brothers eyes, something was wrong. Tom excused himself and walked into the hall with Jack.

"What is it? Ma okay?"

"Yeah. I got a message from Laurie. Uncle Ken's sick. She's bringing him here to Hamilton."

"Why here?"

"She's a nurse at the hospital here. Maybe she was able to pull some strings to get him seen by one of the doctors here."

"Must be bad if he's leaving home. He hates traveling."

"I know. They'll be at the hospital tomorrow afternoon. We can go together."

"Yeah. We should."

Jack placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'll be better when I see Uncle Ken."

"So will I."

…..

Jack and Elizabeth opted to have a quiet dinner at home, just the two of them instead of a big family dinner at the house.

Elizabeth made a roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Two of Jack's favorites. When dinner was over they cleaned the kitchen up together, enjoying the beautiful simplicity of their life. Once they were done, Jack took his seat back at the table.

"Any thoughts for how you'd like to spend the rest of our evening?"

Before she knew it, she was being pulled down onto her husband's lap. "Anything that keeps you close," he grinned.

"Mmm, how close?" she whispered.

"Very." With his hand in her hair, he placed soft tender kisses on her neck. It made her grip tighten on his shoulders. "Shall we go upstairs?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded, making his desire for her only grow.

As Jack stood from his seat, he kept his wife in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room.

…

Up in their room much later, they laid in each others arms, soaking up the warmth and presence of the other.

"You want me to go with you tomorrow? To the hospital?"

"Yes, but I think Tom and I should go together. Maybe the next day?"

"Of course. Whatever you think is best." She kissed his bare shoulder and snuggled in closer. She could sense his distress, and worried for him. "I'll stay at the house tomorrow evening with Julie. We can wait together for you and Tom."

It took a while but Jack finally spoke again. "I'm worried, Elizabeth. My uncle's a good man. He took us in, made sure Tom and I had a father like figure to look up to… he took care of Ma. No one could have done a better job. I want him to be okay. "

"The doctors in Hamilton are some of the best in the country. If there's a way they can help, they'll find it."

"I hope so." Jack held her tightly to himself, feeling more secure with her there.

"He's the one that offered you his ranch? Lauren's father?"

"Yes, but I turned it down. It wasn't my calling."

"I'm okay with that," she smiled. "Your calling led you to be a Mountie, which led you to me."

"That it did. I can't imagine a better road in life than one that leads to you." Jack kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

The Thatcher home was quiet the next afternoon. Grace, Viola and the baby were napping, William was at work and had taken Lionel with him in hopes of finding a suitable place for him within the business. He was happy to do it, especially if the end result meant one of his daughters wouldn't be so far away.

Julie had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. She sat at the piano playing what few notes she remembered from her childhood piano lessons. Her mind fixed on Tom and what he was going through. She could see the change in him after Jack told him the news of their uncle. He was scared. His last real father figure was in trouble and there wasn't much he could do about it.

Sitting on the settee, Elizabeth was busy writing away in her journal. So much had happened since she last took the time to write in it. Having Jack home and with her so much had become quite a distraction. Not one she minded of course. Now however she had many exciting new things to write about.

Julie looked up from the piano keys, watching her sisters unbreakable concentration.

"Elizabeth, may I ask you something?"

"Of course." She placed her journal and pen down on the table allowing Julie to take the seat next to her. "What's on your mind?"

Julie sank into the settee. "Why didn't Tom and Jack want us with them today? We're their wives. Aren't we supposed to be there for things like this?"

"We will be, just not today." Elizabeth gave her sister a sympathetic smile.

"But why?" Julie pouted. "I feel completely left out. I know this isn't about me, though. I guess I still have a lot to learn about marriage."

"We both do," Elizabeth smiled. "I think for our husbands, they felt they needed to do this together. Mr. Peterson was like a second father to them."

"You think it's right that we aren't there?"

"I think it's alright. I also believe it will give Jack and Tom time to cope together as brothers. After spending so much of the past few years apart it might be good for them."

"I suppose I can see that. Just look how happy we three sisters are to all be together again."

"Exactly! We'll be waiting here for them and, assuming they're ready, we'll go with them tomorrow."

Julie nodded. Still not completely at peace but she was coming around.

"I have a thought." Elizabeth said excited. "What are some of Tom's favorite foods?"

"Oh, pumpkin pie, mashed potatoes… with gravy."

"Jack loves roasted chicken and greens beans as well as those things."

Julie clapped her hands together, "Let's make dinner for everyone!"

"Yes! We'll make our husband's favorites. Let's see if we can get a car to take us to the market and get started!"

…

Jack was just finishing up his work when Tom arrived to Mountie Headquarters. Jack changed into his regular clothes and walked out into the cold January day with Tom.

"You hear anything from Lauren?" Tom asked.

"Just that they arrived and he was settled. The doctors hadn't had a chance to look at him when we talked. She knows we're coming though."

"Okay. At least he's here now. Julie says the doctors here are the best."

"Elizabeth said the same." Jack stopped in his tracks as he watched Tom climb into the driver's seat of a fancy model T. "Tom... I hate to ask but does William know you have this?"

"Yes. He gave me the keys himself. Of course he made me drive around with him first to make sure I wasn't a dimwit but yeah, he knows. William and Grace want to offer you and Elizabeth one to use while you're here by the way."

"Why? I don't need it." Jack climbed into the car.

"No, but if you had one you could spend more time with Elizabeth and less time walking. Plus its a small way to make our father-in-law happy."

"True, I'll think about it." Jack smiled, "When'd you get so smart?"

Tom just laughed, "To be honest, I have no idea."

It didn't take long for them to make their way to the Hamilton hospital. Tom pulled up front for valet parking service. The decision earned him a fair bit of teasing from Jack for it as they walked into the main lobby.

"Look at it this way, last time I borrowed one of William Thatcher's cars, it crashed. I'm treating this thing like a baby."

"What do you mean by "borrowed"? You stole it, Tom!" Jack laughed.

"Is it really stealing when the daughter of the owner is sitting in the seat next to you?"

"If the actual owner doesn't know about it then yes, yes it is. Now you can see why I'm the Mountie in the family." They laughed.

"Are you two still bickering?" a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair smirked from the stairwell.

"Laurie!" Jack rushed to her, picking her feet off the ground. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, Jay! Tom, come here, I want a hug from you too."

"Of course!" Tom walked over and held her tight. "Boy, you grew up," he teased.

"I could say the same thing about you two. I hear you're both married, congratulations!"

"Thanks," the brothers smiled.

"So, how is he?" Jack asked, concern covering his face.

"It's his heart, but that's all we know. He's so stubborn. We've been telling him for years he needed to take it easy. Maybe sell off parts of the ranch, but will he do it… no."

"Where's Ma?" Tom asked.

"Charlotte was out on a cattle run when we left. She said she'd stay behind though and watch over things. I swear, I don't know what Pa would do without her."

"Feeling is mutual." Tom nodded in agreement with Jack.

Lauren led them up 3 floors and down a rather nice hall of a hospital.

"Okay, when I stayed here it did not look this nice. Did they remodle it or was I stuck in the steerage section?"

"This is a special wing, actually." Lauren said bashfully.

"Really? They must really like you here to allow Uncle Ken a spot," Tom stated.

"Something like that…"

Being a trained investigator, Jack had a feeling there was more to it, but didn't think now was the best time to discuss it.

Soon they stood outside Ken's door on the quiet hall. "He was asleep when I left." She peeked her head in and ushered her cousins inside.

"Do Nick and Paul know?" Jack asked.

"Nick was there visiting when it happened. Paul, I don't know. I wired him but haven't heard."

It took an hour for Uncle Ken to wake up. Until then the cousins sat, keeping an almost silent vigil.

"How do you like Hamilton, Laurie?" Jack asked.

"It's nice. Big and loud which is not so great but I've learned a lot here. This is a great hospital." Jack and Tom nodded.

"You think you want to stay here?"

"It's looking that way, yes."

Tom laughed, "Never expected that. Though I never expected Jack and I to be married to the women we are married to. Life is full of surprises."

"How is it?" Lauren asked, "Being married to someone raised so differently from you?"

Jack answered first, "Elizabeth and I aren't as different as it seemed from the outside. Not all people of that status are like that but she is. Julie too."

"So it's possible?"

"Yeah. For the right people." Lauren nodded. Jack was about to ask why she had such specific questions when Ken began to wake up, coughing up a storm. Lauren rushed to his side.

"Help him to sit, sometimes it's hard to breathe if he's down too flat. Hold on Pa, we've got you!" They arranged the extra pillows behind his back to help him sit upright. "Pa, you alright?"

Ken groaned and nodded his head. "I'd be better if I was home, sweet girl."

"I know you think that but the moment you passed out in front of me, it was no longer your choice."

The older man sighed and nodded his head. "Wait a minute, who are these two grown men? Surely these can't be my nephews?"

"Hey Uncle Ken," they said together, making the man laugh.

"Well all be. So this is what it takes to get a visit, is it? Nearly dying?" he laughed his big belly laugh.

"Oh Pa, don't be like that!"

"They know I'm just joshing them. Right boys?"

"Joshing aside, I'm sorry I haven't come to visit," Jack said hugging his uncle.

"Same." Tom side, taking his turn at a hug.

"Laurie girl, have you been hovering over me since we got here?"

"I didn't want to leave you alone, Pa. You have no idea how scared I was."

"Eh, I having a feeling I do. Why don't you go check in for your work and get yourself something to eat? You need to take care of yourself too. Your cousins can hover for a bit."

She looked to Jack and Tom, "If I leave, don't let him smooth talk you. He's to stay in that bed except to use the restroom. If he needs that, help him walk in there. He needs his rest no matter what he says."

"We can handle him, don't you worry," Jack grinned.

"If he gets out of hand I'll just sit on him," Tom teased.

"Good! I'll be back soon." She kissed her father and walked out.

Tom turned his chair to face his uncle and took his hand. "You old goat, you scared us."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was until… well until I was on the floor and Laurie girl looked like she'd seen a ghost," he laughed.

"At least you're here now. Look at this place. It's nice Lauren is such a well liked nurse. Must been all of Aunt Colette in her," Tom teased.

"Oh she's definitely got her mother's good graces that's for sure. But that's not why I'm here."

"No?" Jack asked confused.

"What, she didn't tell you?" They shook their heads. "It was the young man she's seeing. He pulled for this." He gestured around the room. "I go to pick her up from the train depot and there she was, standing there with this man in a suit and let me tell you, he's smitten."

"I'm not surprised. A man would have to be crazy not to fall for her," Jack smiled, proud of the woman his cousin had become.

"Wait, who is this? What happened with that blonde guy? Lucas?" Tom asked.

Ken growled, "That boy's just lucky he moved so far away I can't find him."

"That's good…" Tom winced.

"We don't talk about it. What does Rosie say about him these days, Jack?"

"Not much. Seems he got in trouble with gambling and other things. She says he's better, but it sounds like Lauren is better without."

"Yes, I would agree. Now, this man she's with now seems good. Though he's from this rich city world. I worry about her in that. He's kind though. When I had my incident, your cousin, oh she was fit to be tied, I tell you. This man swoops in trying to take care of everything. Offered to bring me here and even wired a doctor."

"That's some man," Jack laughed.

"Well you know me I don't see the need for all this. If the Lord's ready for me, I'll go. No fuss needed. Laurie girl though, she thinks she still needs me."

"We need you too, Uncle Ken. I know we don't see you often but I like knowing you're in this world," Tom said grabbing the old man's hand again.

"Oh, I love you, boys. Seeing you now, it's a darn shame your father isn't here to tell you himself, but he'd be very proud. Both of you."

"Thanks, Uncle." Tom hugged him, letting a few tears escape. Jack moved in to hug him next.

"So with this man of Lauries, is it serious?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"I do believe so. I think that was the whole point in him coming out to see us. If I hadn't passed out he might have asked for her hand. I kept thinking he was going to but then I think he got nervous. It was endearing in a weird sort of way.

"Do you think he's good enough for Laurie?" Jack asked. His protective nature coming up.

"I do, but she's my only little girl. I want to make sure she is truly in good hands. Maybe you boys can give me your opinion when you meet him?"

"Sure. Is he coming today?"

"Tomorrow. After his work."

"We'll be here!" Tom said.

"One more thing, then I think I need to sleep some more..."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"When you boys meet him, imagine him trying to catch a chicken."

"Why?" Tom asked confused.

"Because he tried, and it was the most fun I had in months." They laughed, and watched as Uncle Ken fell back asleep.

Tom looked at Jack who just nodded. No words needed to be spoken. Neither one had ever seen their strong uncle like this, it was frightening, and humbling. They both silently vowed to do whatever they could to help him make it through.

…..

It was just about supper time when Jack and Tom arrived at the Thatcher home.

"Evening Mr. Jack, Mr. Tom," James said as they walked in.

"Evening. How is everyone here?" Jack shook the man's hand.

"Very well. I believe the family is in the east sunroom. However, your wives are in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen?" Tom said confused. "Julie's a good cook but she doesn't enjoy it that much. What's she doing there?"

"I'll allow them to explain."

The brothers shrugged and headed towards the kitchen. "Whatever it is, it smells good!" Jack's stomach was growling as he spoke.

"I know, smells like good old fashioned country cooking. I have the feeling this house rarely smells this good," Tom teased as they opened the door to the kitchen. Neither one was ready for the site before them.

"Tom!" Julie rushed to him wiping her hands on her apron. "Guess what? We made you dinner!"

"I can see that!" He kissed her sweetly before laughing. "You are really looking the part." He used his thumb to wipe the flour off her cheek.

Jack quickly crossed the room and kissed his wife. "I missed you today," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she mashed the potatoes in front of her.

"I missed you too, so much!" She leaned back further into his embrace, knowing she'd never tire of the feel of her body fitting against his. "How'd it go at the hospital?"

"Good I guess. Uncle Ken is getting the help he needs now. They say it's his heart, but it might be his lungs as well. He was asleep most of the time we were there."

"We got to see Laurie though!" Tom said happily. "I can't believe she's all grown up."

Jack laughed, "Tom, we're all around the same general age. When we grew, it only made sense she would too."

"Little cousins shouldn't grow up." Tom shook his head and grinned. "It was good to see her though. I'm curious about this guy she's seeing though."

"Me too."

"Ooh, you're cousin's seeing a man? This sounds interesting!" Julie giggled.

Jack shrugged, "Uncle Ken said he seemed alright. Apparently he's from your world here."

"Oh, what's his name? Perhaps we know him." Elizabeth enquired.

"You know, he never gave us his name. I guess we'll know more tomorrow."

"Intriguing! How exciting!" They laughed at Julie's antics.


	16. Chapter 16

Viola and Lionel were enjoying a morning to themselves in bed. Chloe was sleeping soundly in the bassinet. Their talk on New Years had reenergized their marriage. Once again, they were excited for the future, and enjoying each other.

They both laid back, out of breath and completely content. Lionel took his wife's hand and brought it to his lips.

"I have a surprise for you today," he spoke with a grin.

"A good one, I hope. This day has started out so wonderful."

"It is. At least, I think so. How's leaving at 11 sound? We can grab lunch after."

"Sounds wonderful."

…..

At Mountie headquarters, Jack was just coming out of a morning meeting and heading back to complete more reports. Superintendent Collins called out to him before he made it back to his office, hoping for a few words with him.

"How are you adjusting? I know the city isn't your favorite location."

"It's not, but it's good for now. I'm enjoying my time here with my wife and her family."

Collins grinned, "Must be nice to finally call her your wife. I know you waited a long time for that."

"I did," he smiled. "Have a nice day sir."

"One more thing Jack… your wife, she's a teacher correct?"

"She is. A very good one. She's truly transformed the people of Hope Valley."

"Wonderful. You two are quite a team. We need more people like you in this world." With that he nodded and bid Jack a good day.

In his office, Jack sat mentally exhausted. Since coming to Hamilton, he had been pulled into countless meetings and filled out more paperwork than he ever cared to see again. He missed his daily rounds, riding Sergeant through the woods and exploring new parts of the land around Hope Valley. He couldn't wait to get back. Then he could finally put the north behind him.

He picked up a report he'd been working on for a mountainous town called "Haven Creek." It was a beautiful place, landscape wise. The turmoil of the battles in the north had left its mark on everything else.

Jack spend a number of months in that part of the north. He didn't know more than a quarter of the people there but those he had met, he liked. His mind quickly drifted off to a day the gun gangs were gaining ground. So many innocent lives, gone. It caused a few tears to slip through his eyes.

 **2 months before, in Haven Creek(Northern Territories)**

*POP POP*

Jack and the other men in his tent sat straight up in their bedrolls.

*POP POP POP*

"The gangs!" Nelson yelled.

"Lets go!" Jack grabbed his gear and ran out. He'd long ago given up changing out of his uniform to sleep. Every time he did he'd end up waking up in the middle having to dress in the dark.

Outside the tent, Jack and the other leaders roused their men into action. Just a day ago they'd thought they had driven out the gang in this area. Now they were back a with vengeance.

The fight took place on the main street of the small town and spread out toward a row of homes to the east. Jack and his men rushed their horses towards the homes, hoping to save as many innocent lives as possible. A couple of Mounties under Jack's command ran to the house telling those inside to take cover and stay clear of the windows.

After twenty minutes of shots and violence, the Mounties were beginning to gain ground. They'd managed to drive the gangs away from the homes they were cornering. Jack couldn't help but think just maybe, they'd finally defeat them.

That's when Jack heard the noise. Almost unrecognizable at first but then it hit him. It was a scream. Many screams. Jack galloped Sergeant back towards the row houses. Three of them were almost fully engulfed by flames.

"We have to help them! Lets go, now!" Jack ordered a group of his men to evacuate the homes. Nelson and some of his men arrived to try and put out the fires and stop it from spreading. By the time the morning sun began to rise hours later, the gangs had ran off, leaving the down devastated.

"Mountie Jack?" A dark bearded townsmen in his mid 40's came over, leaning on his walking stick. He took a seat next to Jack on the ground and sighed.

"Mr. Green."

"It's Nate, Jack."

"Alright, Nate."

"We took a roll call, we lost 9."

Jack stood up and threw his hat as hard his he could to the ground.

"Jack, there weren't anything more you could have done. On behalf of this town we're mighty grateful for ya. It would have been worse without you."

Jack faced away from the older man who'd become a good friend over the months he'd been there. Jack wanted better. He wanted to protect everyone. He just couldn't. The devastation in this small town hit very close to home. It reminded him so much of Hope Valley. He looked up to the first of the row houses. In Hope Valley, it would have been Elizabeth's. Here it belonged to a family. A family who in last night's fire, lost a father and son. So many lives lost.

Nate came up behind him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"I will make this town safe again, Nate. I promise."

 **Hamilton again…**

Jack wiped a few more tears from his eyes as he came back to the present.

He took a look at his watch. It was a bit early for lunch, but he decided to excuse himself anyway. Today he'd surprise Elizabeth by heading to the Thatcher's for lunch with her. It was easy to do now that he conceded and took a car from William.

Yes, he thought with a grin. A lunch with my wife is just what I need right now.

…..

At the Thatcher's, Tom was busy trying to teach Elizabeth and Julie how to play chess. He sat on a stool to the side of the board, trying to instruct both of them.

"Why is this game so hard? I hate this!" Julie whined.

"I find it exciting. All this strategy is fascinating. I think I'll have to get a set for Jack and I." Elizabeth was practically giddy with excitement.

"He'd love that, Elizabeth, and Julie, it's alright if you don't like it. I never said you had to play."

"Yes I do! Father gave you a set for Christmas and you have played this game every night that we've been here. You love it. Who's going to play with you when we go back to Port McNeill if I don't?"

Tom just laughed, knowing better than to argue with his wife.

"Oooo!" Elizabeth squealed. "Checkmate! Right Tom?"

Tom arched his neck and studied the board. "Yup, congratulations sis, you won."

"Are you serious?!" Julie huffed.

Viola entered as Tom and Elizabeth began to laugh. "What's all this noise about?"

"Elizabeth is cheating," Julie teased.

"I was not! Goodness, now I remember why we stopped playing games as children."

"Oh I'm kidding. Mostly." Julie teased.

"Some things never change," Viola laughed. "I have a favor to ask, would either of you mind watching Chloe for me? Lionel needs me to go somewhere with him."

"Oh! Like a romantic lunch date?" Julie squealed.

"No, I don't think it's that. Though he did say we'd go to lunch after he shows me whatever it is."

"Of course we'll watch Chloe," Elizabeth smiled and got up from her seat to take the baby. "Auntie Elizabeth would love some cuddle time with you. I just need to head to the hospital later this afternoon with Jack."

"We'll be back by then, I promise!" Viola smiled. "I wish you two were always here. This has been so nice."

"It has been," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I guess when this is all over, we'll have to be better at writing letters. Now that I know you won't just throw them away, it should be easier," she teased.

"True…" Viola laughed.

"Darling, are you ready? I've had the car brought around."

"Yes. Elizabeth, she just ate and should be fine till we return. Everything you'll need is in our room."

"Don't worry, Viola. Enjoy your lunch."

Jack passed the happy couple as they walked out the door and was directed toward Elizabeth. His heart swelled when he saw her standing there talking sweetly to their niece.

"I think she likes you," he spoke.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She rushed over to kiss him.

"I decided to take an early lunch and spend some time with my wife."

"Perfect! Let's head to the kitchen and I'll make you something. I think we have roast chicken leftover from yesterday. Would you like a sandwich?"

"A sandwich sounds great."

…..

Lionel parked the car in the driveway of an elegant Hamilton home not far from the Thatcher's. He jumped out and rushed over to let Viola out.

"Where are we?" she asked confused.

"Isn't this place lovely?"

"It is. I believe the Anderson's lived here while I was growing up."

"Now it's not as big as your family home but it has more than enough space for us and any more children we have."

"For us? Lionel, is this for us?"

He nodded. "I'm working for your father starting next week. Its all coming into place, darling."

Viola looked at the house and back at her husband. "You mean it? We're staying in Hamilton? This is our home? For just us?"

"Yes!"

She jumped into his arms, her spirit filled with joy.

"I'm so glad you like it. I've already requested our things be shipped from London. Should be here in a week or two. Now, let's go get some lunch."

"Do we have to? I'd like to see more of the house, if we can."

"Why not?" he grinned and lead her up toward the large front door.

…...

Jack enjoyed his lunch with Elizabeth but hated having to leave to go back to work. Tom had agreed to drive Elizabeth to the hospital where they would all meet in the lobby once Jack was finished with work.

Lauren met them outside Uncle Ken's room.

"Lauren, this is Elizabeth, my wife." The pride Jack took in that statement was so evident.

"So nice to meet you Elizabeth. Jack told me so much about you yesterday!"

"And I've heard a great deal about you! So wonderful to meet you!"

Tom soon introduced Julie with the same amount of pride in his voice as Jack. It made Lauren happy to see her favorite cousins doing so well. She loved the looks in their eyes as they looked at their wives. It wasn't any different than how her love looked at her. The thought filled her stomach with butterflies.

"So, how's Uncle Ken today?" Tom asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"He's alright. Very tired. I think it might be best if we don't go in all at once." They all nodded in agreement.

They took turns. First Tom and Julie went in. Uncle Ken found Julie to be a hoot. She made him laugh. Especially when she sassed Tom. After a while, they headed home promising to be back the next day.

Next Jack and Elizabeth walked in. Uncle Ken loved her too. He couldn't imagine a more perfect woman for his nephew.

After a while, Uncle Ken fell back asleep, Lauren and Jack remained by his side while Elizabeth went to grab a drink of water from the small kitchen down the hall Lauren had mentioned.

She turned the corner back towards the room when she heard a familiar voice. Coming to a complete stop, she stood there staring at her childhood friend.

Charles was standing at the nurse's desk, a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hands, as he asked the woman behind the counter some questions.

Before Elizabeth had time to react or speak, Lauren walked out of her father's room, noticing Elizabeth's shocked face.

"Elizabeth, you alright?"

"Lauren," Charles called out, he hadn't seen Elizabeth.

"Charles!" Lauren rushed towards him, as he enveloped her in a loving hug.

"I missed you today," he grinned. "I rather liked seeing you so much while we were away."

"I was thinking the same thing." She looked down at the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Of course! I got the larger bunch so if you wanted to leave some in your father's room you'd still have enough for yourself."

"You are so sweet Charles, thank you." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly.

"Oh boy…" Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh Charles, Jay is here! Would you like to meet him?"

"I've heard so much about him, I feel like I already have," Charles laughed. They turned back towards the room. Charles instantly stopped when he saw Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, what are you doing here? Is your mother alright?" There was much concern in his voice.

"My mother?"

"Her heart, is she having problems again?"

"No, she's fine." _But my heart could use some assistance right now…_ she thought to herself.

"Charles, you know Elizabeth?" Lauren asked.

"Um yes. We grew up together." Charles and Elizabeth had matching looks for worry on their faces as pieces began to fall into place. "How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, she's married to my…"

Jack heard their voices in the hall and walked out to see what was going on. "What are you doing here?" He spoke harshly to Charles.

"Jack… I… I…" he tried to explain.

Jack looked down and noticed Lauren's arm threaded through Charles.

"Oh no. No! Step away from her."

"Jay, what is wrong with you?"

Charles groaned. "Your cousin Jay, he's actually named Jack? Jack Thornton?"

"Yes, this is him. Is that a problem?"

"No it's just…"

"I told you to step away from her." Jacks anger seemed to only be growing.

"Jack, I can explain," Charles held Lauren close, as if afraid of losing her. He racked his brain trying to figure out how he didn't see this coming.

"Explain what?" Lauren returned Charles firm hold with one of her own. She knew there was more to the story than she knew, and was now very concerned. She looked at Jack's eyes, seeing the anger in them, then to Elizabeth and Charles.

"Charles, I will not ask you again. Leave my cousin's side. Now."

"Jay this is absurd. Don't act like this!"

"You don't know him."

"I do actually. It's you I'm not sure I know right now." She pulled away from Charles slightly, placing her hands on her hips. It was a look both Jack and Charles recognized. She meant business.

Jack turned on his heels and walked away. Elizabeth excused herself to follow, but Lauren insisted she would handle it. That left Charles and Elizabeth standing in the hallway, alone, facing each other.

"Charles…" Elizabeth began to speak but stopped.

He moved to sit in a chair in the hallway. "Please Elizabeth, give me a moment."

She watched as he held his head in his hands, defeated.

Jack walked all the way back to the staircase before slowing down.

"Jack Thornton, you stop right there and explain yourself."

He turned around, anger and pain in his eyes still. Lauren looked around, finding an empty hospital room and pulled Jack inside. Jack still said nothing. They just stood there, staring at each other.

"Jay, say something."

He shook his head.

"Please?"

"Fine. You can't be with him."

"Say something else."

"No."

"Jay!"

"You don't know him!"

"I was about to say the same thing!"

"You don't know what he did. That man… he had the nerve to…"

"Wait, I think I know. About 2 years ago he traveled out west and proposed to a woman who was courting another man. It was Elizabeth, wasn't it?"

"Yes! He couldn't accept that she chose me. Still can't apparently." Jack turned away and pounded his fist into the empty hospital bed. "So what does he do? Goes and finds another woman close to me and pursues her!"

"Jack!" She used his actual name for the second time, wanting to make sure she had his attention. "He didn't know! You saw his face, he had no idea we were related."

"He's a smart man. He had to have known. How else can you explain him, of all people, courting you?"

"If I explain, will you listen?" she huffed.

Jack took a seat, rubbing his hands over his now tired face. "Fine. I'm listening."

…..

Charles and Elizabeth were still outside Ken's hospital room. When Charles finally picked up his head and rested it back against the wall, Elizabeth spoke. She was unable to wait any longer.

"Charles, I'm going to ask you this once. You've never lied to me before, so now would be a horrible time to start."

"Just ask me, Elizabeth."

"Is this some kind of game or trick? Some weird way of getting back at Jack for taking me away from you?"

Charles sighed, "Elizabeth, please, I'm not a villain. Two years ago I made a horrible judgment call. I was stupid. I let Viola get into my head, making me think I had a real chance, that being with you was the only way I'd ever been happy."

"She mentioned that…"

"I still take full ownership of it, though. She didn't make me do it, only strongly encouraged. But you have to understand, my relationship with Lauren has nothing to do with you or Jack. I swear I had no idea they were related."

"How is that even possible? They seem so close!" Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air.

"I know they are! She's talked about him a lot, but used the name Jay, not Jack. She never used his last name so I just assumed his name was Jay Peterson. She never said a word of Hope Valley, just that he was a Mountie serving out west and then was sent to the North."

Elizabeth sighed and took a seat next to him. "Well then, this is a mess."

"I know."

"May I asked another question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you love her?"

A small smile crept over his regal face, "More than I ever thought possible."

"Well then, I'm happy for you. But how on earth did you two meet?"

Charles let out a small laugh, "You're just full of questions today. But I'll answer."

 **18 Months Ago in Hamilton….**

Charles Kensington sat at a table for two at Leunig's Bistro/Cafe in Hamilton. It was busy, given that it was the lunch hour on a Wednesday. In fact, it was busier than usual due to the rain that seemed to never end that day. He didn't mind much. He sat at his usual table in the front corner and watch as everyone moved around him. This had become a regular ritual for him over the past 5 months.

When he first came back from his unfortunate trip to Hope Valley, he was hurt, and angry. Problem was, he wasn't sure at who he was most angry at. Was it Elizabeth for turning him down? Jack for existing? Viola for her misguidance? No, it was himself that he was truly mad it.

After a month of well intentioned platitudes, awkward glances from colleagues and friends offering to make introductions with different woman they thought he might enjoy spending time with, he decided he needed a change. He stopped going to the club for lunch or the occasional evening. Instead he'd take his lunch break outside, walking along in the park or sidewalks watching the many inhabitants of Hamilton enjoying their daily lives.

When he saw a happy couple, he wanted to know more about them. How they met, what made them fall in love. He wanted that. He wanted the joy he saw in their eyes.

After awhile he stumbled upon a little french bistro on the East side of the city. It was small yet charming. He walking inside and took a seat at a small table by the window. Turned out, the food was good, even better than what he'd get at the club. The atmosphere was calming, allowing him time to think about his life.

It didn't take long for him to realize, he wasn't mad at Elizabeth at all, not even Jack. Elizabeth had been one of his dearest childhood friends, and he'd ruined that. Elizabeth had made it very clear to him the last couple times she saw him that Jack held her heart. He just couldn't see it. Everyone, included her own father had pushed him towards a relationship. But it wasn't meant to be. He had except that. He just wished others would too. Everyone was constantly dwelling on how he had been turned down by a Thatcher. It was frustrating, to say the least.

So now there he was, sitting at the same table he'd been sitting at for the past 5 months, enjoying his coffee. He picked up his paper and read on about the expansions of the railroads to the west, some business with gun gangs in the North, and of a new building going up on Bay Street. He was just putting the paper down when the restaurant's doorbell jingled and in walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't know her name, but she'd come in from time to time, order something to go, and take it back to the Hamilton hospital where she worked. They'd never spoken, just exchanged a few friendly looks.

"Oh, Lauren, look at you! You're completely drenched!" the hostess pouted. "Did you walk all the way here?"

"I did. That was my second mistake," she sighed.

"What was your first?" the hostess said with a laugh.

"Leaving the hospital at all. I should have just stayed put, but I'm starving. Any chance I could actually get a table today? I have no desire to venture back out anytime soon."

The hostess looked around, "Doesn't look like it. We've been so busy with the rain and all."

"I figured. Oh, well. I'll have the usual to go then."

Before Charles knew what he was doing, he was standing up out of his seat, clearing his throat. "Miss, if you are in need of a table, this seat here is free."

Lauren tried to hide her smile. She knew nothing about this man, other than he was here a lot and generally looked deep in thought or sad. But there was a soft gentleness in his eyes that she couldn't help but be fascinated with. Didn't hurt that he was one of the most attractive men she'd even seen.

"Are you sure? I'd hate to be an imposition."

Charles shook his head and smiled, "I'm quite sure. I usually dine alone. Might be nice to have someone to talk to. If you like…" he added quickly, not wanting to scare her off. "If you were looking for just a quiet place to sit, I'm happy to oblige."

"No, talking's fine. Thank you."

Charles nodded and asked the hostess to bring another teacup for her. Ever the gentleman, he took her wet coat from her and hung it over on the coat rack by their table and helped her to her seat. When the second teacup came, he poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Here, you must be freezing."

"Wow, you were certainly taught your manners," she laughed.

"Oh, yes. It's pretty much engrained now," he smiled. Lauren couldn't help but smile back, she didn't know this man, but already loved his smile.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Lauren Peterson. I'm a nurse at the city hospital."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charles Kensington. I work as a sales rep for Hamilton Shipping."

They talked for a while about their jobs and life as they ate. Charles found himself hanging on her every word. There was something different about her. He found himself wanting to know all he could. Unfortunately, their food was soon gone and it was time for both of them to go back to work.

He helped Lauren slip into her now mostly dried coat before putting on his own. He noticed her look out the window and sigh. The hospital was a good couple blocks from them and the rain was still coming down in buckets.

"May I offer you a ride?" Charles asked shyly.

"Oh, it's alright. I think if I ran fast it shouldn't be too bad."

"Are you sure?" he laughed. "Because I'll bet you'll get just as wet, but in less time."

"You might be right," she laughed. "Growing up, my cousins and I loved playing in the rain. Jay and I would jump in every puddle to see who could get the wettest!"

"That sounds adventurous," he grinned.

"It felt like it. We'd pretend we were giants jumping through lakes sometimes." She giggled at the memory, a sound Charles was quickly falling in love with.

"So, may I? It's really not a problem."

Lauren stared into his eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts. She had a rough go with men in the past and wasn't looking to be hurt or humiliated again. Something in her heart told her she could trust Charles. She'd always been one to go with her gut. She prayed it wouldn't let her down now.

"Alright. Thank you."

As the next two weeks went on, Charles continued to enjoy lunch at the bistro. Everyday hoping to see the brown haired beauty that was gracing his thoughts. If they did manage to be there at the same time, he'd offer her a seat at the table, which she always accepted. Today was no different.

Lauren was running late as she hurried down the street toward the bistro. She wanted to see Charles again. It had been a long day at work and she wanted to be around her friend. That's what Charles had become. A good friend. A friend she was quickly falling head over heels for. That scared her.

They'd eat lunch together, talking about life and on a sunny day, he offer to walk her back to the hospital. On rainy days he'd drive her back. It was almost as if he enjoyed spending time with her as much as she did him.

As she approached the restaurant, she could see him in the window. He smiled as soon as he saw her coming.

This particular day, their conversation took a surprising turn.

"Charles, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Ask me anything."

Lauren wiped her mouth with her napkin and tried to think how she wanted to ask what was on her mind.

"I come in here all the time. Before we met officially, I noticed you. You looked sad. I guess I was wondering… are you alright?"

Charles looked out the window and back down at his plate. He wasn't sure what to say. The truth was what was best, he thought. So he decided to go with that.

"You're observation was correct. I was sad for a while. I made a mistake and I needed to figure out a way to be okay with it."

Lauren smiled sympathetically at him. "And are you? Okay that is."

"I am. Now. Want to hear the story? Just promise me you won't just get up and leave. I don't look all that great in this story."

Lauren giggled, "We all make mistakes. To tell you the truth, I'm rather curious now to hear yours."

"Alright then, here it is..." He told her all about Elizabeth and their friendship. How she traveled out west and met and fell in love with a Mountie. When he got to the part about his journey to Hope Valley to propose, she gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did. As you can see, it went over quite well," he rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky though. My goodness, my cousin's a Mountie. I bet if someone did that to him he'd punch him in the jaw."

"And I would have deserved it." He shook his head. "I realized, I was so wrapped up in what I thought I wanted, what just seemed natural, I never took the time to find out what I actually wanted."

"You think you really loved her?" Lauren asked pulling off another bit of bread.

"I did. Just, not like you should love a woman you are trying to marry. I feel now like it was more of a brotherly love. I just got wrapped up in it all. Anyway, that's my big mistake. I started coming here because I couldn't take anymore of the sympathetic, or worse, laughing, looks from people at the club."

"I can understand that."

"So what about you? Any deep dark secrets?"

Lauren laughed. "Nothing too bad. I was in a long courtship back home before I came here to nursing school."

"What happened?"

She looked sad for a moment. "He told me I shouldn't become a nurse. It wasn't working in his plans for us."

Charles eyes narrowed. "That's not really for him to decide."

"No, it was not. He had been acting so strange too. Turned out he had developed a problem with gambling somehow. I heard he's doing better now. We were not a good match though. I think I thought it was safe, but really I was just being complacent."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's alright. I learned a lot."

After lunch Charles walked her back to the hospital, this time offering his arm. She took it. Neither said a word as they walked. They just enjoyed the closeness. It was as if they'd always walked together like this, and would forever.

When they came to the door of the hospital, Charles didn't release her arm at first.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Dinner? We eat lunch together almost every day and now you want dinner?" she teased, but inside her heart was leaping.

"Yes. I'd like to pick you up and take you out to dinner."

"Charles Kensington, are you suggesting a date?" she smiled.

"I am. Will you do me the honor?"

"I'd love to." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, making him smile so big his face hurt. "Just nothing terribly fancy. I'm just a middle class nurse, remember?"

Charles shook his head, "Don't use the word "just" when describing yourself. You are more than "just" anything."

Their first date was magical. Charles did take her to a nice restaurant but not so fancy that she would be uncomfortable.

In the weeks and months that followed, they grew closer and closer. On the evenings that Lauren wasn't busy working at the hospital, they'd have dinner together. Sometimes Charles would take her out, sometimes she'd cook for him. Truth be told, he enjoyed their quiet dinners at her modest apartment a great deal more than going to some fancy restaurant. So did she.

Charles was completely content. He'd found his love.

 **Present Day…**

Jack sighed. Lauren looked so happy when she'd been standing at Charles side, but he couldn't help but worry for her.

"Please Jay, give him a chance?"

"I'm sorry, Lauren. I don't know that I can." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Tell Uncle Ken I said goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're leaving? Just like that?"

"I need to think."


	17. Chapter 17

**Back at the townhome…**

After the hospital, Jack and Elizabeth headed straight home. The whole drive back Jack said nothing. Nor did he the entire time Elizabeth made supper. During their meal, he complimented his wife's cooking, but said little else.

Elizabeth was concerned. She'd never seen him quite that mad. She wanted to share with him that Charles seemed genuine with his feelings towards Lauren. That this was real and not a plot against him, but given his demeanor, he was in no mood to hear any of it.

After all the dinner dishes were cleaned up the retired to their living room. Deciding to read by the fire. It was then she decided to try again.

"Jack?" He looked up but said nothing. "Are you ready to talk?"

"Are you going to tell me to give him a chance again?"

"Possibly."

Jack sighed. "Can we revisit this tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Elizabeth looked back down to her book, finding it hard to focus on the words written across the page. Jack too was having the same issue with his own book. He placed it down on the table in front of the settee and stood pacing the floor.

"Jack?"

"I don't trust him. What he did…"

"What he did to us was selfish, and wrong."

"Yes!"

"But it was over two years ago."

"Right and…" He stopped pacing. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth placed her book on the table and walked over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Give me a moment to explain, love. I can see you're not happy with my response, but I need you to trust me."

"I'm not happy, you're right. But I trust you. Go on."

"We haven't heard from Charles at all since that horrible day. A lot can happen in two years. Look at Julie and Tom. Look at Viola!"

"This is my cousin, Elizabeth. She might as well be my sister. What kind of man am I if I don't make sure she's safe?"

"I'm not saying blindly give in. I'm just asking for you to… investigate."

"Investigate?" She nodded. "Get all the facts first?"

"Exactly. I believe if my father and Viola had done that, we wouldn't have had all the strife over the past few years. We could have been a family the way we should have been. It pained me to go through that and I'd hate to see you and Lauren go through that as well."

With a sigh Jack walked back over to the settee, collapsing on it. "I just want what's best for her."

"So did my father," she smiled walking to stand in front of him. "Unfortunately for him, anger and pride took over and he couldn't see the truth. I love you, Jack Thornton. I won't let that happen to you."

Elizabeth spoke with just compassion, it was easy for Jack to understand. He smiled at his wife. "I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know what to do here, but I'll try to "investigate" like you suggested."

"That's all I ask. Just so you know, I'm the lucky one."

"How so?" he chuckled.

She sat down on his lap, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "Because I have a strong, smart, wonderful Mountie for a husband. There's no one better for me." She pressed her lips against his, kissing him so deeply he could have forgotten his own name.

When they finally separated, he couldn't stop smiling. "I think we need to let this be tomorrow's problem. For the rest of the night, I just want to be your husband."

"Promise?" she grinned.

"Yes." He lowered her back against the settee, making good on his promise.

…..

Across town Charles stepped out of his car and walked through the double doors of the Old North End apartment building where Lauren lived.

"Good evening, Mr. Kensington." the doorman of the apartment building said as Charles approached.

"Good evening. I know it's late, but would you mind calling up to Lauren's apartment? I'd like to see her."

"I'm not sure. May I ask you something first?"

"Of course."

"Miss Lauren came home this evening looking rather upset. Was that your doing?" The old man stood with his arms crossed. He had a fondness for the young woman, a fatherly love for her. If Charles had harmed her, he would certainly take care of it.

"No, not intentionally."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"May I just see her? We'll sit here in the lobby."

The man sighed. "I'll call up at leave that up to her."

"Thank you."

Charles walked over to sit in the lobby. His nerves were too much for him and soon stood and paced the floor. Jack had given him strict instructions to leave the hospital and not to see Lauren. Charles compiled at the time, much to Lauren's dismay. He knew, however, if he was going to convince Jack that he truly loved Lauren and meant no harm that he'd have to play by Jack's rule some. As the night went on however, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to see her, to hold her in his arms and feel like at least in some small way, his world was alright.

"She'll be right down, Mr. Kensington."

Charles let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He walked over toward the stairs, waiting to see her. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the sound of her light footsteps followed by the sight of her beautiful face.

"Laurie…" he whispered. Her beautiful face was tinted red from tears and it broke his heart.

"Are you here to break things off with me?" Her voice was soft and sad as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Heavens no! Never! You're my love." That was what she needed to hear. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charles held her tight, feeling her relax more and more as he softly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, Laurie."

Lauren took his hand and led Charles back toward the parlor on the first floor of her building.

"Why'd you leave when Jack asked you? Why didn't you stay with me?"

"I was trying to make things easier. Jack hates me. I figure if I showed him I could cooperate, he'd give me a chance. I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't." Standing on the toes of her shoes, she met his lips with hers. He returned her affections, trying to convey every ounce of love her carried for her. "So," she said putting her feet flat on the floor again. "What do we do now?"

…..

The next day, Charles sat in his office at Hamilton Shipping. Work was not progressing much. The stack of papers that needed his attention since returning from vacation laid untouched for the day as he thought only of Lauren. He kept picturing Jack's angry face when they all discovered their full connection.

He and Lauren had stayed up late in the parlor trying to figure out what to do next. "We have to do this right," Charles insisted. Lauren agreed, she just didn't know what to do. She'd never seen Jack so mad. Except for perhaps the day Rosemary called off their engagement.

A knock on the door of Charles' office brought him back to reality.

"Oh, morning, William." Charles stood from his chair to shake the man's hand.

"Good morning to you too, Charles. Sorry I missed you yesterday. I was away in meetings all day then headed home early to get ready for that Gala."

"Oh yes, how was that?"

"Just like all the others." William took a seat in front of the solid cherry desk. "Too many people. Downright boring conversation." He laughed. "You and the lovely Miss Peterson didn't miss a thing."

"Ah, good to know." Charles took his seat again, feeling uneasy. It appeared as if William had yet been told of the events that unfolded the night before.

"So tell me, how was your trip? Are there wedding bells in the near distance?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wasn't part of the trip to meet Miss Peterson's family and ask her father for his blessing?"

"Um, yes it was. Unfortunately he became ill, and it no longer seemed appropriate. I've brought him here to Hamilton. His condition appears quite serious and the doctors there didn't know what to do for him."

"You're a good man, Charles. Taking care of her father as if he is your own family, that shows love and dedication."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm sure when the time is right, you will gain his approval."

"I appreciate that, but I'm not so sure." Charles went on to explain what happened.

William had not spoken to his children yet, having been busy the night before, so he knew nothing of this until now. He leaned back completely baffled in his chair.

"What will you do now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Earn Jack's trust I suppose."

William sighed. That would be a tall order. "Well, Viola and I managed that."

"I believe my transgressions may have cut much deeper, but I'll do my best."

…..

Jack went into work the next day, as expected. Once lunch rolled around, Jack headed over to the Thatcher's. Tom and Julie would be leaving in a few days and he wanted to spend some time with them. He'd also given Tom a task that morning, part of his "investigation" into Charles. He walked into the home and was immediately greeted by his wife.

"Hey, Bella," he removed his hat and kissed her, loving the feeling of her warm lips. "How are you?"

"Fine. Julie's been showing me more of her drawings. She's quite talented."

"That's wonderful." He kissed her again. He had been listening, but he couldn't help but want to be as close to her as possible. Life may be moving along but in many ways, there were still in the honeymoon phase.

"Hey, Jack!" Tom came through the door behind them.

"I got what we were looking for."

"What were you looking for?" Elizabeth asked confused. Julie walked into the entryway as well.

"You said I should investigate Charles. So we did. I had Tom look into some things."

"Oh no, you two aren't causing trouble are you?" Julie asked, hands on her hips. It was clearly a Thatcher trait, not just a teacher trait.

"Of course not! Besides, this was your idea." Tom pointed at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I suppose that's true." She sighed. "But have either of you spoken to Lauren? That was more what I meant."

"Not yet."

"That was more what I meant, Jack. You were a bit hasty with your opinion before."

"What'd you say to her?" Tom laughed. "Act like she had no good sense of judgement and that he was the most evil man alive?" Jack just sat there staring down at his shoes. "Oh, you did. Great. She's probably furious."

"I know. Excuse us?" He asked their wives.

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. We'll go see about lunch."

Jack and Tom walked into the parlor to finish their conversation.

"Jack, you know we can trust Lauren. She's a tough girl. Besides, she learned a lot from courting Rosemary's lousy brother."

"I know. That man just has a way of getting under my skin. He represents all the reasons I thought I wasn't good enough for Elizabeth." Jack sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you have Elizabeth now. You even have her father's love. We both do."

"Again, I know, and I'm grateful for that. Anyway, Elizabeth asked me to get the whole picture before I say anything to Uncle Ken."

"Right." Tom said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "I still have some friends here from back when I lived in the city. One of them is Sims, he's a waiter for a lot of those stuffy high society parties. I asked if he'd ever worked for a party at the Kensington's. Turns out, he had."

"Does he know of Lauren or Charles?"

"He does. I asked if he ever saw Charles with anyone. He told me that Charles was never known to have a lady friend with him at these things until two years ago. Since then it's always been the same girl. A nurse from Hamilton hospital, treats her like a queen he said. Rumor has it, he's the happiest he's been in years. They're even placing bets as to when he'll propose."

"What else? Anything about his character?"

"Sims says he's great to work around now. I guess growing up he was a real snob but lately he's been great. Very respectful. I guess his father, the other Charles, dotes on Lauren like a daughter and seems real happy about the match. The mother, a little less but even she speaks highly of her."

"It could still be a scheme." Jack was unwilling to give in just yet.

"You think? What's worse, it being a scheme or you having to apologize to Charles?" Tom laughed. "And don't forget Lauren. Looks like you may owe her an apology too."

"Yeah. Honestly I'm more scared of her in this than anything."

Tom laughed. "You should be. Remember what she did to me when I hid her doll when we were kids?"

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "I believe she locked you in the chicken coop."

"For hours! And that was over a doll! Not the love of her life."

Jack groaned. "I'll go speak to her after lunch."

…..

Charles took a late lunch with Lauren at their favorite Bistro. As much as he wanted to respect Jack's wishes, he couldn't allow himself to hurt Lauren in the process. After walking her back to the hospital, he decided to take some time to go up and check in with Ken.

"Good afternoon, sir." Charles smiled from the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Charlie, good to see you!" Ken slowly sat up, coughing quite a bit in the process.

"You too! You're looking better every day." Charles took a seat next to Ken's bed.

"You're lying," he laughed. "But that's okay."

Jack was walking down the hall towards his uncle's room. He tried to see Lauren first but she was busy with a patient already. He left a note to have her meet him upstairs when she could.

Just as he was about to enter the room, he noticed Charles sitting there by his uncle's bedside. He quickly turned around to stand right next to the door, listening.

"So Charlie, what brings you by?"

"Lauren and I met for lunch today. I brought her back and thought I'd come see you. I hope you don't mind."

Jack balled up his fist. He'd specifically asked Charles not to see her. Hearing his wife's voice in his head calmed him. If Charles was being honest, and did truly love Lauren, it would be hard to stay away from her. Jack knew that was how he would have been with Elizabeth. Nothing would keep them apart like that.

"I'm glad you're here actually," Ken said. "I have a question for you."

"Oh, alright." Charles braced himself. He could only assume this had to do with Jack. "Go on, sir."

"Why haven't you asked me about marrying my daughter?" Charlie sat stunned by the man's bluntness. "I assumed that was part of why a city boy like yourself would come out to a ranch in a small town like mine for the holidays?"

Charles swallowed hard. "Yes, sir, that was certainly part of it."

"But you never asked?"

"No." Charles fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Why?" Jack was curious to hear the answer as well.

"Frankly, sir, I was afraid you'd say no. We're from different world, but I love Lauren very much. I wanted to take time to prove to you that I would be good for her before I asked."

"I see."

"I was actually planning on asking you to go for a walk with me so I could ask. But then you got so sick, it just didn't seem like the time. Right now we just want to focus on you and your health."

"My health will be what it will be, Charlie. No use fussing."

"Understood, sir. But right now… I can't ask for your daughter's hand."

"Why on God's good earth not?" Ken laughed. "I'm here now. You have my attention and the Lord knows when He's gonna come take me. Why would you wait?"

Charles stared at his hands, it was truth time. "I met Jay yesterday. Thing is, I already knew him but as Jack."

"I see. And what, you two have a past?" Ken was always good at reading people.

"Yes, sir. I grew up with his wife, Elizabeth. Up until they met, everyone assumed she and I would marry."

"So Jack and Elizabeth broke your heart?"

"At the time, yes, but the problem is how I reacted. I stepped out of line. I Went to Elizabeth while she was courting Jack and… proposed."

Ken's eyes got wide. He'd heard bits of that story from Charlotte. At the time he was ready to hog tie the privileged jerk that tried to steal his nephew's love. He never imagined he'd one day meet the man or that he'd be in a courtship with his precious daughter.

"Not a smart move, sonny."

"No. It wasn't. When Jack saw me yesterday, he was furious and suspected my relationship was a ploy to get back at him. Sir, I assure you it's not! I had no idea that Jay was Jack."

"And how do you feel about his wife?"

"She's a wonderful person. I'm glad she's happy."

"Do you love her?"

"Only like I would a sister. I understand the difference now."

A large puff of air escaped Ken's lips. This was a lot of information to take in. At least now he knew why his daughter had referred to Jack as a donkey with a serge jacket that morning.

"So let me get this straight, you won't ask for Lauren's hand because…."

"I need to work this out with Jack first. I want to start a life with Lauren with the past completely behind me. That way we can focus on our future. Jack is very important to her. I'm not about to enter into an engagement that puts strife into her life."

Just as Ken was about to respond he was hit with another coughing fit. Charles rushed to his side and helped him to sit up. He yelled for a nurse and the two came rushing in. They gave him something, and he soon settled back down.

"Sir, you alright?" Charles was deeply concerned. He'd only known the man a short while, but he cared deeply for him already.

Ken groaned. "Yeah, I suppose. Thank you for bringing me here Charlie. I feel I'd been dead if I stayed home like I wanted."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just happy you're being cared for. Are they treating you well?"

Ken laughed softly. "They're treating this old goat like a king. I don't think I've ever been so spoiled."

"You deserve it."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"I'm sure. As far as I'm concerned, I owe you."

"How on earth do you figure that?" He laid back, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"You are the father of the love of my life. I can never repay you for that."

Ken started at the man. He seemed genuine. He'd feel better once he talked to Jack though.

"You rest, sir, I'll come see you again later."

Jack watched as Charles left the room and walked over to the nurses station.

"Excuse me," Charles spoke to the nurse. "Please keep a close eye on Mr. Peterson. He seems to be getting worse."

"We will, sir. I promise."

"If he takes a turn, call me right away. Tell my receptionist its important and that I am to interrupted if need be." He handed the woman his card. He want to be there for Lauren.

"I'll make sure of it."

Once he was out of sight, Jack entered his uncle's room. Ken was sleeping now. Jack took his hand. Charles was right, he was getting worse.

"Jay?" Ken whispered a little while later. "What you doing here, son?"

"I came to talk to Lauren and see you. Go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"No. I need to talk to you. This Charlie guy," another cough cut him off as he tried to sit. "Is he alright? He told me you know him from before, and what he did."

"I heard."

"What do you think? Is he good enough for my Laurie girl?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm asking you. Look Jay, we're all dancing around it, but you and I've got to talk straight. I may not be long for this world."

"Uncle Ken…"

"I'm serious Jay. Laurie is my pride and joy. She's every good and beautiful thing about her mother. I can't go, not knowing that she will be alright."

Jack thought about it. At first he wasn't sure what to say. He reflected back on Elizabeth's words from the night before then all that he'd heard from Lauren and Charles. Then it hit him.

"Did you know Charles was who Elizabeth's family wanted her to marry?"

"I didn't know that exactly."

Jack nodded. "You and Mr. Thatcher have something in common."

"I doubt that," Ken chuckled. "Never been one for a silver spoon."

"Not that. What you have in common is a love for your children. William loves Elizabeth like you love Lauren. He's a hard man to impress too. He wouldn't approve of just anyone."

"What are you saying, Jack?"

"William approved of Charles for Elizabeth. That's part of why I'm having trouble letting go of my anger. He had something that until recently I didn't have. But he's alright. He made a mistake two years ago, but from all I can see he's made a new life for himself." Jack sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah, I think if he is who Lauren wants, then we need to trust her."

"Well alright then."

"Besides, if he hurts her I'll have him arrested."

Ken laughed. "For what?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something. In the meantime, I need to fix this with Lauren and I need to asked Charles a few questions. Can you keep this conversation between us for now?"

"I suppose so. What do you have planned?"

….

Jack walked out of the room a little while later to head back to work. As he was heading down the stairs, he passed his cousin.

"Lauren! Wait."

"Jay… what's wrong? Is Dad alright?"

"What, oh no he's fine. No changes. I was just visiting with him."

"Oh, alright." The two stood awkwardly on the stairs. "Is there something else?" It was clear she was mad, but more than that, she was hurt.

"Yes… I need to apologize to you."

"For which part?' She stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I never should have treated you the way I did. You're my cousin and I love you. I'm just not sure I can trust Charles."

"I love you too. That's why how you acted hurt so much."

"I know. Do me a favor, join Elizabeth and I for dinner tonight? We can talk more."

"I don't know Jay. I don't get off work till 6."

"So we'll eat at 7. Please? Tom and Julie will be there too."

She looking into his eyes, seeing her favorite cousin that she'd grown up with. "Alright."

Jack hugged her, "Wonderful. See you tonight."

He left the hospital and headed back toward Mountie Headquarters. First thing he did when he arrived back in his office was make a call. He had some planning to do.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack hurried back to his home after work to find his wife and sister-in-law busy in the kitchen.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called out as she heard the door open. She wiped her hands on her apron and hurried out. With her hands on his shoulders she kissed his lips. "I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure about this?"

"I am. Uncle Ken…" he sighed. " He's worried he doesn't have much time left. We need to take care of this."

"Alright. Well, dinner will be ready in an hour. What time are they getting here?"

He pulled out his pocket watch, "About 20 minutes." Jack changed out of his uniform and joined Tom downstairs.

"So tell me, do I like this guy or not?" Tom asked sipping his tea.

"Why don't you figure that out for yourself," Jack responded to his younger brother.

"I will, but I'm wondering what the end result you want here is. If he's practically evil, he needs to move on. Laurie isn't for him."

"I don't know if he's "evil" or not."

"Seriously? You wanted to rip his head off after we saw them together."

"I know but… do you think people can change?"

Tom took a moment to think about his response. "I do, yes. I mean, I'm a different person than I was two years ago. Heck, I'm a different person than I was a year ago."

"That's just it. If he's changed, I have no reason to make a mess of Laurens life." Tom nodded. "I just want to make sure she will be okay. I'm starting to believe he really does care for her, but is that enough?"

Tom nodded. "Relationships of different social standings are hard, we know that, but not impossible. Which we also know."

"It's the hard part that worries me."

"Yes, we went through a lot, but look at how happy we are now. From where I'm standing, it was all worth it."

Just before 6, Charles pulled his car up to the curb near the Thornton's home. He'd received a call from Elizabeth earlier that day to come for dinner. All he knew was Jack was ready to talk. To say he felt uncertain about the whole situation was an understatement. However, if this meant bringing about peace and possibly moving forward, he couldn't say no.

He stepped out of the car just as a taxi car pulled up directly in front of the house, carrying Lauren inside it. Charles hurried over,helping her out and paying the driver.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked, hugging him tightly.

"I was invited for dinner. Jack wants to speak with me. What about you?"

"Jack just told me to come to dinner. My shift ended early so I changed and came straight over." She stood on her toes to kiss him. She felt so safe and at peace in his arms.

From inside the home, Julie and Elizabeth watched the couple since they'd arrived.

"You have to admit, they do look wonderful together," Julie grinned.

"They do seem to make a cute couple. What does Tom say about all this?"

"Not much. Just that he doesn't care who he is, if he hurts Laurie he'll hogtie him to the back of a horse."

"That seems drastic…" Elizabeth laughed.

"Tom's a very passionate protector," she shrugged. Looking back out the window, she saw the couple walking up the steps to the front door. "They're coming!" she yelled, and then jumped away from the window. Each of them were fluttering around the room trying to act natural as the doorbell rang. Then it rang again.

"One of us needs to answer it," Julie whispered loudly.

"Oh, right." Elizabeth placed the book she'd grabbed back on the table and walked over towards the door. "Good evening!" she smiled as she opened it.

"Good evening, Elizabeth." Charles took Lauren's coat and hung both theirs up on the brass hooks by the door. As he turned back around, Jack and Tom entered, causing his chest to tighten.

"Evening everyone. Laurie, how's Uncle Ken?"

"Stable when I left. I think he really wishes he was home."

"I don't blame him." Tom looked up at Charles and extended his hand. "Sorry, we've never officially met. I'm Tom Thornton. Julie's husband."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good and bad I'd imagine." Tom laughed, but given the history, no one else did. "Oh come on, not a single laugh? I'm sure most of what Charles has heard was what a scoundrel I was from William and Viola. If I'm lucky though, Laurie has said a few good words."

"A few," she grinned. "Though you've always been a bit of a rascal."

"I know, I have a feeling it will all come back to bite me threefold when Julie and I have kids."

"You might really be in for it," Charles said with a laugh. "Julie here was, shall we say, rambunctious ever since she was very little."

"Tis true!" They all laughed as Julie struck a pose. "Shall we all go to the dining room?"

"Why don't you ladies go on in? Charles, may Tom and I speak with you first?"

"Of course."

"Boy, Jay, you're not wasting any time." Lauren said with a groan.

"Trust me, please?" His eyes were pleading.

"Okay." She turned to face Charles. "Don't leave without me, please?" she whispered.

"I won't." He gave her hand a squeeze and nodded for her to join Elizabeth and Julie in the other room.

Behind the closed dining room doors, she sighed. The other woman smiled sympathetically at her.

"What are they up to?"

"Jack called earlier saying he was ready to give him a chance. Who knows, maybe after this, everything will be alright." Elizabeth informed her.

"You really think this will work?" Lauren asked.

"Its possible. Rosemary went to Hope Valley to steal Jack back and now she and Elizabeth are the best of friends," Julie answered hopeful.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth, "You know I grew up with her… I'm still not sure I understand how that happened."

"Me either, but it works. Somehow." Elizabeth gestured to the table, encouraging them to sit.

"Oh no. Whatever happens in there could dictate my future. I'm listening." Lauren stubbornly walked over, opening the door a crack and listened.

"Let's have a seat." Tom smiled. Charles sat on the sofa across from Jack, Tom took a seat in the armchair nearby, hoping to make the conversation less like the interrogation he knew it was.

Jack cleared his throat and spoke first. "Look, Charles, I was out of line before. Elizabeth pointed out that since she last saw you in Hope Valley, you've done nothing to give the impression that you would do anything in malice against us."

Charles nodded, thanking God for Elizabeth's gracious spirit.

"Thing is, I still don't trust you. So If you don't mind," Jack continued. "Tom and I would like to talk to you a bit. We think of Lauren as a sister, and we want to make sure she will be cared for the way she deserves."

"Of course, ask me anything you wish."

Charles was noticeably nervous. He wanted this to go well. He needed it to go well.

"I'll start," Tom said. "Lauren is a nurse now."

"Yes, a very talented one." Charles spoke with pride.

"She is. She's worked very hard to get there too. It wasn't easy being from where we were and having to leave her dad when she did. If she marries you, will she still get the opportunity to practice medicine?"

"That's an important question," Charles responded. "We haven't talked about that too much but I know it's her dream. My job as a husband would be to encourage and support her dreams, not derail them."

"Even if it means her working outside the home?"

"Of course." He let out a chuckle. "I understand it, so does my father. He admires her for the dedication she's shown. My mother, she loves Lauren, but I believe she's intimidated by her."

"Intimidated? Why?" Jack asked confused.

"My mother was raised purely in the world of riches and entitlement. All that was expected was that she marry well and have children. Her life has consisted of throwing parties for my father, raising children and maintaining the household. The opportunities Lauren has worked so hard for were never ones available to her."

"So they're too different." Jack leaning back in his seat.

"Different, yes, but not completely. My mother is a great wife to my father. They love each other dearly. She was, well is, a wonderful mother and has done nothing but support me. Her heart is big. Now Lauren, she has the most loving and generous heart. I think that has given them a common ground."

That led Tom to his next question. "Will your family truly accept her, though? I don't want her to always feel like the lowly peasant they allowed into their family. She deserves better."

"She does deserve better," Charles spoke firmly. "I wouldn't bring her into a situation that would cause her hardships. That's why I want to resolve any issues between us here." Jack nodded. "I will admit, my parents were unsure at first when I mentioned Lauren to them. Their concerns were that we were too different and wouldn't have anything in common. I suppose they wanted to make sure it wasn't just my heartbreak talking too."

"But it's not?"

"Not at all. I have let go of the past. I only regretted my own behavior. I met Lauren when I was ready to move forward with my life. I can't say I was looking for love, but I'm forever grateful I found her."

"And your parents, how do they feel now?" Jack asked.

"Once they met her and began to get to know her, they saw how happy I was. They too love her. I assure you, she will be cared for as a part of the family."

In the dining room behind the door, Julie, Elizabeth and Lauren stood still as they listened.

"This is going well, I think," Julie whispered.

"It's not over… Jay's barely spoken," Lauren sighed.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Well, I'm all set. What about you, Jack?" Tom asked.

Jack stared at Charles. He was pretty convinced, but he had one more question he wanted to have answered first.

"Since it's just us in here, I feel you can answer me truthfully."

"I will, I promise."

"If you asked Uncle Ken and you did not receive his blessing, what would you do?" Jack watched Charles' eyes as he asked. He expected anger, but instead he saw sadness. A deep sadness he recognized having been rejected by his love's father before, himself.

"I've thought about that a lot. More so since the day I realized you two were related." He sighed. "I would respectfully ask why, and ask what I could do to get him to reconsider."

"And if he won't?"

Charles sighed again. "As long as Lauren wants me in her life, I will not leave her. Jack, Tom, I know how different we are, and I know the unforgivable mistakes I've made, but I only see my future with her in it. I can see us at parties with my family or with work associates sure, but also taking vacations back to the ranch where are you from. Her teaching our children how to ride a horse. She showed me the spot along the river where you would all swim on the hot summer days. I can imagine us having a picnic and teaching them to swim just like you all did."

Jack prayed he was making the right call. Thankfully, he felt at peace.

"Well, I think I've heard everything." Jack stood up. "Lauren, I know you're standing there listening. Can you come in here? Elizabeth you can come too."

"And bring Julie with you." Tom added, causing the Thornton brothers laugh.

"How'd you know we were there?" Elizabeth asked, a grin on her face and hands on her hips.

"Well I'm married to you, and grew up with that one who used to eavesdrop on everyone."

"No one would tell me things. I had no choice," Lauren said with a soft smile. She walked over to Charles' side. She wanted desperately to take his hand but wasn't sure how Jack would react. "So, what now?"

Jack looked at Tom who wrapped his arm around Julie and nodded back to Jack to respond.

"Do you love him?"

Lauren smiled up at Charles. "Very much."

"Well then, Charles, I think you have an important question to ask Uncle Ken tomorrow."

*Thank you, Jack!" Charles let out the breath he had been holding since he arrived. "And you and I…"

"Take good care of her and we'll have no problems."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. Now I think it's time for an old fashion Thornton/Peterson family dinner."

Tom rubbed his hands together, "That means chicken and biscuits!"

"Don't forget pie. We made three," Julie giggled.

Elizabeth ushered everyone into the dining room to give Lauren and Charles a moment.

Once everyone had left, Charles tilted her chin to face him. "You ready for me to ask your father tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I have half a mind to drag you down to do it now!" she giggled.

"I want you to know, I meant everything I said to Jack and Tom." He laughed, "I honestly had no idea you were listening, though I shouldn't be surprised."

"I know you meant what you said, it makes me all the more excited for our future."

Charles kissed her cheeks softly. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to make it the best one for you."

"I know you will." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for kiss.

"Come on, love birds!" Tom yelled from the dining room. "Food's getting cold."

"Hold your horses, Tommy!"

Charles pulled her close and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, when are you asking my father?"

"Not one for wasting time are you?" She shook her head. "Tomorrow, but before you get too excited, I want you to have a proposal you will always remember."

"That means if my father says yes, you won't be asking me right away?" He nodded. "Really, Charles?"

"Yes, but I promise it will be worth it."

Lauren laughed, "What's a few days compared to the rest of our lives? It will only be a few days right? You're not pulling a Jack and taking forever are you?"

"Laurie!" Tom yelled again.

"Ugh, lets go before I hogtie him!" She took Charles' hand and pulled him towards the dining room.

"Before you what?" Charles laughed, his future wife was full of surprises.

….

After the dinner was over and all their guests had left, Jack and Elizabeth retired to their room for some much needed alone time. Elizabeth stepped out of the bathroom in one of his favorite night gowns just as he was pulling back the covers.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart," she smiled.

"Me? For what?"

"You found a way to put the past behind you and do what was best for Lauren."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Charles made it easy."

"How so?" She slid into the bed next to Jack.

"I went to the hospital to see Lauren and Uncle Ken, but she was busy. When I got to my uncle's room Charles was there. I listened from the doorway as they talked."

"Taking moves from my father's play book, are we?"

"Yes," Jack grinned bashfully. "I listened to him talk and well, he seemed genuine. I mean, he brought Uncle Ken here and has been paying all of his medical expenses, visiting him daily. Even when Lauren wasn't there."

"He's in love."

"He is. Its funny, for all our drama a few years back, we all ended up happy."

"And related," Elizabeth giggled.

"True…wow, didn't see that coming."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Elizabeth jumped out of bed and walked out of the room. Yelling back as she descended the stairs, she told Jack about a letter he had received earlier that day. Intrigued, Jack got out of bed and put his robe on before going to join his wife.

"Here you go. It's from a place called Haven Creek."

Jack took the letter and went to sit on the settee. "It's from Nate."

"The older man you met up north?"

"Yeah. He's a good man. He use to be a Mountie but hurt his leg years back."

"Oh, that's sad."

"I thought so at first, but he seems happy. Says it was the best thing that ever happened to him."

"Do you know how it happened?"

"No. He always said it was a story for another time." Jack carefully opened the seal of the letter and begin to read. He held the paper so Elizabeth could read along as well.

" _Dear Jack,_

 _I received your letter about your marriage. Congratulations, young man! Hopefully one day I'll meet the lovely woman you couldn't stop talking about here._

 _I wanted to let you know things are okay here. It ain't easy, but we're trying. No new Mountie has been posted here yet. Maybe next month, they say. We're forever grateful to you and your men for the time you spent here. Enjoy married life son, you deserve it._

 _-Nate"_

Jack folded the letter back up and placed it into the envelope. "I'm glad he's alright. He's a good man."

"What's it like there, in Haven Creek?" Elizabeth asked, weaving her arm through his as they sat.

"It's nice. Beautiful actually. When there's not gangs and fighting all around. The town is in the valley of two mountains that go up both sides."

"So its big?"

Jack laughed, "Not really. The valley is small and narrow. Most of the town lives within the mountains."

"Really? That's fascinating! Like right out of a book."

He nodded, but his eyes were fixed on the envelope. "I'm not surprised there isn't a Mountie there. At headquarters, everyone's trying to figure out how to spread out the well trained Mounties we have left. Right now, they're trying to allow everyone time to recuperate as well."

"Must be hard." Jack nodded. "Well, it sounds like you did well by them while you were there." She kissed his cheek.

"I wish I had done better. We did our best to keep the gangs away from civilians, but it wasn't always possible. We lost so many." A small tear ran down his face, breaking Elizabeth's heart.

"Jack, I know you. You gave it everything you had and then some. You did your best."

"Maybe my best wasn't good enough."

Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "Yes it was. That's all we can ever ask of ourselves and others. You, Jack Thornton, are the most amazing, strong, wonderful man I know. If what happened up there didn't break your heart you wouldn't be you. But please, try to believe that what you did was your best. You'll drive yourself sick if you don't."

He studied her face, seeing her own tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you, Elizabeth. I don't think I could ever put what happened behind me, without you. I hope one day to be as confidant in the job I did as you are."

"Then that's our goal." She leaned in kissing him deeply. "I love you, Jack Thornton. I'm so proud of you."


	19. Chapter 19

Lauren stood in front of the nurse's station on her father's floor, fully dressed in her uniform. The floor was a buzz with it's recent influx of patients. Not that she noticed. Her eyes were fixed on the doorway of her father's room. She would have given anything to be in that room with Charles and her father. She just knew whatever was said in there, her life was about to change.

Behind closed doors, Charles sat in a chair next to Ken's bed. The older man was sitting up, looking healthier than he had since he'd arrived in Hamilton. After a few minutes of small talk, Ken decided to beat his daughter's suitor to the punch.

"I know something's on your mind today. You have a terrible poker face, son."

"So I've been told. I want to do this right, sir."

"Well, not asking at all is a great way to do it wrong." Ken sassed with a boyish grin. "Go on, son. Never gonna know unless you try."

"Alright." Charlie's straightened his posture. "Sir, I would like your permission to ask Lauren to marry me."

Ken gave Charles a stern look as he let out a breath. "That's a mighty large request. Now, let's see, you promise to always love her, no matter what?"

"Yes sir."

"You sure? She can be stubborn." Both he and Charles grinned.

"I've noticed." Ken nodded.

"You know Jay was by earlier. Told me all about that dinner you all add."

"Did he say anything else?" Charles' nerves only increased as Ken sat silent. "Sir?"

"He gave me his blessing. Told me I didn't have to go easy on you, though." Charles let out a harsh laugh. "Take it easy, son. You have my blessing. I know how deeply you care for her. You look at Laurie the same way I looked at her mother."

"Thank you, sir! I won't let you down!

"I know you won't. Laurie girl's got two big brothers and 2 cousins who might as well be brothers. If you hurt her, you'll be worse off than her, I assure you," he laughed. Charles looked terrified. "I'm only kidding. Well, I'm not. They would come after you, but you're a good man so I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"No, sir. Nothing at all."

Suddenly the door flew open. Lauren had used up all her patience waiting.

"I realized something." Lauren said as she entered. "Whatever is happening in here involves me. My life. I shouldn't have to wait outside!"

"Laurie girl…" Ken interrupted.

"No, father. I love you and respect you but I'm staying."

"See what you'll have to put up with?" Ken asked Charles. "Sure you want to marry her?" Both men laughed, leaving Lauren confused.

"Oh, I'm very sure."

Ken gave a good hearted laugh. "Brave man."

"Father!" They all three laughed.

…..

Across town at Mountie Headquarters, Jack had been busy all day teaching classes to a new group of very green Mounties. The RNWMP was doing everything they could to regain the numbers they had lost. Not only had they lost many good men in combat, but a fair amount had asked for extended to permanent leave after all they witnessed. As much as they didn't like it, they did what they could to grant the requests.

Jack considered himself lucky to not be as affected as others. He was sad, and those frightening days and nights had certainly left marks on him, but he was still "Mountie Jack", and grateful for it.

He walked out of his last class of the day just before 4 o'clock. He yawned, and walked into the lecture room across from his.

"Some of the questions these kids ask!" Gleason said tossing his pencil on the large table. "I actually had one ask me what do they do if a criminal pulls a gun on them."

"Your class was even greener than mine. At least mine recently graduated the academy."

"Next time, you get the baby boys and I'll take the graduates."

"Not a chance!" Jack laughed. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the pot across the room. "Hey so I heard a rumor new assignments might be coming down?"

"I heard that too. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be heading right back to Hope Valley before you know it."

"Let's hope so. Hamilton's nice and all but its not home."

"I understand. I hear I may be in Buxton next. That's not too far from you is it?"

"It's not. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other from time to time." Jack smiled. He rather like Gleason. They'd gotten to know each other well during their time up North.

"Jack!" A young Mountie entered the room. "Your wife left this message for you."

"Thank you, Chris." Jack took the message from the man's hands, reading it quickly.

"Everything alright?" Gleason asked.

"Yeah. Just a change in plans for the evening. We were supposed to go to her parent's home for dinner. I guess we're staying in now."

"Romantic evening in?" Gleason teased, knowing his friend was still very much in the newlywed phase. "I have to say, I hope to find someone and be as happy as you two one day."

"You will. Just need to wait for the right woman!"

"Right. You got anyone in mind for me? I'm clean, no beard, and I cook a mean chili with cornbread."

"You know, there are a few eligible women in Hope Valley," Jack teased.

"That's it! I must visit!" They laughed.

…..

That night after work Charles made his way to Lauren's for dinner. They were happy to go back to their old routine. They'd missed their quiet evenings together.

Upstairs, Lauren was hurrying around her apartment trying to change her dress. Even wearing an apron, she still managed to cover herself in flour every time she cooked. She heard the knock on the door just as she was coming out of her bedroom.

"Good evening," she grinned, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening to you. You look beautiful."

"You think?"

"Yes. Especially with this bit of flour in your hair." He reached up and gently brushed some if it out.

"My hair?" Her hand flew up to her hair, covering his hand for a moment. "I thought I cleaned it all up. Guess I missed some."

"You're beautiful." He kissed her lips. "Always." She blushed at his words. They were so honest and bold.

Welcoming him in, she made some tea while they waited for their dinner to finish cooking. As they waited, they sat together at the kitchen table holding hands and talking about their day. He loved how animated she would get talking about her patients. Like the 86 year old man who refused to think of himself as old. She had to bribe to take his medicine constantly. Then there was the woman who loved to sing opera melodies from her room. So much so that one of the floor doctors began sticking cotton balls in his ears just to mute it. Lauren would have to remind him repeatedly to take them out. Charles would talk about his day too, but it wasn't nearly as exciting, he thought, as her day.

Once dinner was over Lauren tended to the dishes while Charles went down to the woodshed behind the apparent building. Every night after dinner in the colder months they enjoyed dessert by the fire together. Lauren loved how he would insist on going down and bringing the wood up for them himself. Something she was sure he'd never done before meeting her.

She was just putting the last dish away when he came back into the apartment.

"Did you know that wood shed is home to a mouse again?" He said shocked.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, dear. Did you see one again?" She always knew when he did. Her brave man would always come up looking a little paler and would immediately start a conversation about whatever little critter he happened to find. Her favorite was when he'd seen a opossum. She thought he would pass out right then and there.

"He was just sitting there on the top of the wood stack staring at me. It was a bit disconcerting." He emptied the wood basket by the stove and brushed off his hands as she came in to join him.

"I'm just surprised you only saw one."

"What does that mean? How many could there be?" He ask as he started the fire, something else he'd only learned since they began courting.

"I don't know. I mean, I think there's a whole family of them in there."

"A whole family?!" Charlie looked up at her all wide eyed as if she'd said it was home to hordes of ghostly ghouls..

"Yes, 7, at least by my last count."

"You counted them?"

"Of course! They're cute." She noticed him staring at her. "What?"

A large smile crept across his face. She was always full of surprises. He'd planned on waiting to propose for another time. He wanted to make it big and special, but what could be more special then this? This was them, honest and true. He stood up from the fireplace and walked up to her, taking her hands in his. "I love you."

"Huh? I said I counted mice, that makes you love me?" She let out a nervous giggle. He was up to something, she could tell.

"I love that you know how many mice are in the shed because "they're cute" and counted them. I love that you are smart, and funny, a dedicated nurse, and loving daughter. Most importantly I love that you are a beautiful mix of everything that is good in this world."

"Charles… what's gotten into you?"

"Something that's been in me for awhile now. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I don't think I can. Being back here with you, enjoying dinner together, alone. I want our life to be like this always."

"I do too," she whispered.

He knelt down in front of her, both their eyes watering as he pulled the small ring box from his pocket. Opening it he revealed the most elegant diamond ring she'd ever seen. One that had once belonged to his grandmother.

"Lauren Elle Peterson, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She nodded repeatedly, but no words made it out. They didn't need to however. He lifted her up off the ground and spun around with her in his arms. When he placed her back on the ground, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I promise to make you happy."

"I know, I promise you wont regret marrying me."

"Not possible." The kiss that followed mirrored the overpowering love they had for each other. Minutes later when they pulled apart, she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"When we marry, I'll be able to protect you from those big scary mice you hate so much."

"Very funny." He chuckled. "I didn't say I was scared just that… they were interesting."

"Sure, 'interesting'."

He hugged her again, wanting to feel her close again. "I have an idea, let's go tell your father!"

"It's past visiting hours at the hospital."

"You're a nurse, I bet we can sneak in. Besides, who could deny us a chance to tell him we're officially engaged? We'll do that, then go tell my family."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

 **A Week Later…**

"I can't believe you're leaving already." Viola pouted as she and Elizabeth watched Julie pack in her room.

"What do you mean already? We've been here a long time." Julie laughed. "We have to get back while Tom still has a job." She and Tom and extended their stay due to Uncle Ken's health, but with medication, he was doing much better and it was time for them to head home.

"We understand, it's just been nice all of us being together." Elizabeth paced the length of the room holding her niece. "To be honest, I'm not sure the 3 of us ever got along this well," she laughed.

"You might be right," Viola smiled. "Better late than never."

Julie nodded. "I just wish we didn't have to leave before the wedding. Lauren is going to make a beautiful bride!"

"She will! I think its nice that they're getting married in a month. They're ready," Elizabeth smiled.

"I agree! Oh, I wonder what her dress will look like." Julie loved weddings.

"You can ask her tonight." Viola said as she began to help Julie pack. "I heard she and Charles were invited to your farewell dinner tonight."

Julie giggled. "Yes. You alright with that Elizabeth?"

"Of course. Jack, Charles, and I have put all that behind us now. Even so, tonight may still be a little awkward."

Julie shrugged, "Have to start somewhere, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth studied her sister. She'd changed so much in the last few years. Even again the past few weeks. Right now she stood packing with rosy cheeks and a smile. It was a smile unfamiliar to Elizabeth where Julie was concerned. Then it hit her. It was a smile of pure contentment. She soon sighed.

"What's wrong sister?" Julie frowned.

"I miss Jack. He's been so busy with work and training. We haven't gotten much alone time."

"You miss being in Hope Valley, don't you?" Viola asked.

"I do. We barely got to be there together before he got assigned here. I'm just looking forward to getting back and feeling settled."

"I can't blame you. Lionel and I are having a wonderful time setting up our new home. As much as I'll miss you both, I hope you'll both be able to be in your homes soon."

"Thank you, Viola. We'll miss you too."

…..

After enjoying a lunch with his brother, Tom pulled William's car up to the hospital valet. Stepping out, he handed the keys to a man a little younger than Tom.

"Take good care of it. My father-in-law is very particular with his cars."

"I will, sir."

Wrapping his coat tighter around his body to keep out the chill, Tom walked the rest of the way into Hamilton Hospital.

Up on his floor, Ken sat up in bed reading the paper. It did Tom's heart good to see him looking more like his old self. He wasn't sure he'd be able to bring himself to leave Hamilton otherwise. Job or not.

Without looking up from his paper, Ken grinned and said "I see you standing there, son. Come on in."

Tom laughed. "Hey, Uncle."

"Tommy, ol' boy. All ready to head home tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so. My boss really wants me back."

"It was good of him to give you the time here. I know I appreciate it greatly."

"Me too, Uncle Ken. I'm glad I could be here for you."

Ken nodded. "So this job of yours, you like it?"

Tom shrugged. "It's a job. One that allows me to take care of Julie. In that respect I like it. Not sure I like the dangers of it though but that's life. I just pray every day that I go down into that quarry that I come back out breathing. But like I said, it pays for food and a dry roof over our heads. I love Julie, I just want to do right by her."

Ken sat up a little more. "You're a good man, Tommy. One your father would be very proud of."

"Thank you, Uncle Ken. That means a lot to me."

"I mean it. Which is why I've been meaning to talk to you about something very important."

"What's that?"

"Well, Tommy, I want to offer you the ranch."

"What?" Tom shook his head, wondering if he had just heard correctly.

"My ranch. I'm getting too old for that kind of labor. At least that's what the doctors keep telling me. They may be right." He rolled his eyes, still not fully ready to except his age.

"Why me? Why not your sons?"

Ken shook his head. "Nick's got his own ranch in the next town and Paul, well, he's so busy with his fancy life in San Francisco. He never really liked the ranch life anyway."

"Okay, what about Jack? You did offer it to him once."

"I did, you're right. But I never thought he'd take it. I only did that when that Rosie girl broke his heart. I could see it in his eyes he was searching to find himself." Tom nodded. "I always figured it would yours one day."

Tom let out a deep breath. This was been what he'd wanted as a boy. That ranch saved his life. To live back there and run it felt like a dream.

"I already talked it over with your Ma. There's two homes on the land. You can have one and we'll share the other. Your pick. All I ask is that after I'm gone, you make sure Lauren always has a place there. For visiting and such. I don't want her to feel like she's lost her home."

"Of course, of course. Wow, you really mean it."

"I do, I do. I'll show you everything I know while I'm still kicking and your Ma is still a swell rancher and she'll work alongside you. I have another hand, Bo. I'll make sure he respects you."

Tom sat there with a merry go round of emotions whirling around in his mind.

"I don't need an answer now. You have a job to get back to and wife to discuss this with. You just wire me when you know."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"One more thing, Tommy." Ken reached over, taking Tom's hand. "You only say yes if you want to. If this will make you happy, I'm not trying to burden you with it. If you see it as a blessing, great. If not, I'm still proud of you, and that will never change."

Tom felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Those words, they mean the world to me, Uncle Ken. Thank you. When my dad died, you stepped in. You made a world of difference in my life. It took a while for all your lessons to sink in, but I wouldn't be me without you."

The whole way back to the Thatcher's home, Tom thought of his uncle's offer. Uncle Ken was right. If he was going to do this, he needed to really want it. Ranch life was hard. Good, but rewarding. He'd also need Julie's support. He wouldn't do this without her fully ready for the adventure.

He parked William's car in the garage and hung the keys up on the hook. He laughed as he did that. How far they had come.

"Tom! How's your uncle, dear?" Grace said as he walked into the house.

"Doing really well. He may even be able to go home, or at least to Lauren's soon."

"Wonderful! I know how worried you've all been." Tom nodded, the weight of decisions on him. "Julie's in the study if you'd like to talk with her."

Tom smiled, "Thank you. I'll do that." He quickly headed down the hallway towards the study. He smiled as he got closer, his wife's beautiful singing voice floating through the air. Much to his enjoyment, she didn't stop as he walked in.

"You sing like an angel, Jules."

"Why thank you, husband." The way he looked at her caused her to blush. Tom had a way of looking at her that made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. To him, she was. "I was wondering, would you mind running an errand with me in a bit?"

"Sure. What kind of errand?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, first how'd your day go?"

"Good. I liked the one on one time with Jack. After lunch he went back to work so I saw Uncle Ken."

"How is he?"

"Good. Looking more and more like himself."

"Wonderful. I didn't want to leave with him still being ill."

"Me either." Tom rested his head on Julie's shoulder. She loved it when he did that. He sighed as he took comfort in his wife's presence.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?"

"You read a lot. Ever read a book about ranchers?"

"That an odd question, but I'll play along." She giggled. "Cattle or horse ranch?"

"Cattle."

"I have actually. I love the ones with a strong cable woman married to handsome rancher. Seems like quite an adventurous life!" Tom nodded. "May I ask why you were wondering?"

"What would you like better? Being married to a man who worked in a quarry, or a rancher?"

"I only want to be married to you, Tom Thornton. So whatever you are, that's whose wife I want to be." She slid away slightly to make him meet her glance. "What's this about?"

"Uncle Ken wants to give me the ranch. We'd work together until he can't anymore. We'd have a house too."

"Do you want the ranch?"

Tom gave a small smile. "I do. It was my home, Jules. It's a good life. Still not like a life in Hamilton, but it's a good one. I'll work hard for us."

"I don't doubt that, Tom. You will always do right by us." She took his hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

…...

Jack arrived at the Thatcher's home that evening later than expected. Hurrying through the door, he took the grand stairs two at a time. Elizabeth had said she'd leave his dress suit in her old closet for him to dress for dinner.

As much as he was enjoying the time with his family, he couldn't wait to be back home where dinner did not have a dress code.

He opened the door and immediately picked up the scent of Elizabeth perfume. "Bella, are you here?"

Peeking out from the bathroom, she smiled. "Hello, handsome." She crossed the room towards him wearing nothing but her chemise. She threw her arms around his shoulders pulling him close. "I was just getting dressed for dinner."

"Looks like I came just in time," he grinned playfully as his hand moved up and down her back.

"In time for what?"

"This." His lips met hers, leaving them both breathless.

"Oh, that," she giggled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. With all this training with the Mounties, you've been asleep most nights when I've made it home."

Their lips met again as Jack gently pushed her towards the bed. As much as she didn't want to, she knew they needed to stop themselves. "Um, Jack, I don't think we have time."

Jack sighed, but his grin let her know he wasn't mad. "I know. Can't blame me for trying though."

"Not at all. We are technically still newlyweds. In fact I think we should head home early tonight."

"You read my mind."

Within a few minutes they were both fully dressed. Jack was just adjusting his tie as Elizabeth walked out.

"How was work today, love?"

"It was good. Actually, I have news."

"Good news I hope?"

"It is. They suspect my duties here will be complete within a month, then we can head back to Hope Valley."

"Really?!" She bounced. "Oh, Jack that's wonderful news!" She hugged him tight.

"I know. We're both ready to go home."

"Back to the country," she smiled.

"Where there's more time alone."

"And Abigail's scones!"

Jack laughed, "Yes, those too." His eyes roamed her body as he spoke. "You know, we could be married for a million years and I'll never got used to how beautiful you are."

"Oh, you like this dress?" She swayed. Her dress was beautiful. It was a combination of the dress she wore on their first date, and the dress she wore their first night in Hamilton years ago.

"I do. Though to be honest I may have liked you better in just your chemise," he shrugged, giving her a bashful grin.

"Very funny, Mr. Thornton. If you behave, perhaps I can find time to change into just that for you… later."

"Oh, I will be very very well behaved Mrs. Thornton." He kissed her once more before leaving the room. The kiss was so moving, they both knew they'd be thinking about it for the rest of the night.

They took the back stairs for privacy. Neither wanted to be among all their family just yet. As they walked down the hall towards the sitting room they heard everyone laugh as they conversed about the day.

With her mind still fixated on Jack's affections and wanting to be alone with him, she stopped walking.

"Come with me." With a smirk she took Jack's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Jack couldn't help but laugh. He loved Elizabeth's playful side.

She opened a large door back near the end of the hall and pushed Jack in the dark room.

"Where are we?" He asked as Elizabeth flipped on the lights.

"Mother's sewing room."

"It looks like no one's been in her in years."

"As I said, it's Mother's sewing room. She doesn't sew."

"Then why does this room exist?" he laughed.

"I really don't know. However, no one will look for us here. I really should have let you finish what you started upstairs." She slipped her arms underneath his suit jacket and began kissing his neck.

"Hmm, I like this room already," he whispered. Cupping her face he brought her warm loving lips to his own.

…..

The doorbell rang more than fifteen minutes later, not long before dinner.

"Maybe that's Jack." William suggested.

"No, I think he got here a little while ago," Tom answered. "Maybe he's upstairs."

"I just checked, no one was there." Viola answered.

"Well, where are they?" Julie huffed. "I want to spend time with them before we leave."

"I'm sure they'll join us soon." Viola smiled.

The rest of the family looked up as James, the butler ushered in their guest.

"Uncle Ken!" Tom leapt from Julie's side and went to hug his uncle. "Did they let you out or did you escape?"

"Don't sass your uncle, boy!" Ken laughed. "I'm out on good behavior."

"Evening Mr. Peterson. I'm William Thatcher. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, William. I must say you have lovely daughters."

"Thank you. Your nephews are wonderful matches for them."

"Yes, I think so too." Ken beamed proudly.

William turned his attention to the others. "Charles, Lauren, so good to see you both. It's been so long since you've joined us here for dinner."

"Yes, thank you for the invitation!" Lauren smiled.

Julie walked over taking Lauren away from Charles' side. "Come, we cousins need to talk about this wedding!"

"Now, Julie?" Charles laughed.

"Well, I won't be here! I need to get it all out of my mind now." She and Lauren sat on the settee. "So, tell me everything."

Viola excused herself to go find Jack and Elizabeth. It didn't take to long as the couple were giddily making their way towards the sitting room.

"Well how good of you two to join us," she laughed. "Jack, your Uncle is here!"

"He is? That's great." Jack quickened his pace down the hall.

"Oh, Jack!" Viola called out, making him turn around. "Straighten your tie, dear," she said sweetly. Jack did it and continued towards the sitting room. "As for you sister, I think your hair could use some work."

"It feels alright." Elizabeth raised her hand to her head. "Well, maybe not."

"No," Viola giggled. "It looks like someone's been running his hand through your curls. You're face is pretty flushed as well. Come, I'll help."

….

The Thornton/Thatcher family enjoyed a wonderful evening together. After dinner they all returned back into the sitting room, as their conversations continued to flow. Much to their surprise William and Ken had a marvelous time together. William hung on the man's every word as he listened to his tales of ranch life.

"Ken, I must say, you've lead a remarkably full life," William stated. "You are truly something."

"Why thank you, William. It's certainly been a good life. With highest of hills and lowest of valleys, I'm grateful."

Julie nudged Tom. "Now's our time," she whispered. She and Tom had news for everyone, but Tom was nervous. He was worried how William would take it all.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Tom said as he stood from his seat. He walked behind the settee and placed his hands on Julie's shoulders. "First off we wanted to thank you all for such a wonderful homecoming here. When we each left Hamilton years ago we did not do it well. But we've grown a lot and it means the world to us that you each recognized it. I wouldn't trade our time here with all of you for anything."

"It's been our greatest pleasure, Tom!" Grace smiled.

Tom smiled over at Ken, letting him know silently about the ranch. The gleam in the old man's eyes let Tom know he understood.

"That all being said, Julie and I have some news. Earlier today Uncle Ken offered me, well us, his ranch. After some thought Julie and I have decided to accept his offer."

Everyone gasped.

"Tom, that's perfect!" Lauren walked over to hug him. "You've always loved that work."

"I have, yeah."

"Congratulations, Tom." Jack said with a proud smile. "I know you'll succeed."

"Thanks." Julie and Tom looked towards her parents. "Mr. Thatcher, I hope you can find peace with our decision."

William gave Tom a gentle smile. "In the time I've gotten to know you since you arrived, I've learned I have nothing to worry about. Though I must warn you…"

Tom felt his chest tighten.

"... Julie has never been well versed with nature. You may need to be patient with her." The whole room laughed.

"I will, sir." Tom laughed.

Ken walked over as happy as could be. "Tommy, this is wonderful! I didn't expect an answer so soon!"

"Well Julie and I talk about it and, circumstances being what they are, we felt now was a great time to make a change."

"When will you move?" Elizabeth asked.

"Soon." Julie smiled. "We want to be all settled in before the two of us become the three of us."

"Three…." Grace gasped. "As in… a baby?!"

"Yes!" Julie exclaimed. "I've had my suspicions for a while now but we just found out today."

There were hugs and cheers all around as the family celebrated. William even brought out one of his best brandy's to celebrate.

"To family!" William toasted. "One of God's greatest gifts, and my greatest blessing."

"To family!" they all cheered.

 **Up Next: Return to Hope Valley**


	20. It's Time To Go Home

It's Time To Go Home

A month later….

Charles and Lauren's wedding hadn't been the event of the season, but it had been the best day of their lives, nonetheless. After many lengthy discussions, Charles had managed to get his parents to agree on a small intimate wedding at the First Hamilton Congregational Church with a reception to follow at the house.

To Lauren and her family it was still a large wedding, but she was grateful for the 100 some odd guests as opposed to the 250 Mrs. Kensington had originally proposed.

Her father had been able to stay in town for the wedding, Charlotte and Lauren's brother Nick took the train up from Aberdeen as well. Paul, Lauren's oldest brother was unable come up from San Francisco, but sent a gift and a note to tell her how happy he was for her. It was enough for her. She knew her brother loved her.

Jack wasn't sure what was funnier, Charlotte's reaction to the Thatcher's, or the Thatcher's reaction to Charlotte. If either side had anything negative to say about the other though they managed to keep it to themselves. It was more the shell shocked looks now and again when one spoke that gave Jack a permanent grin.

Grace was wonderful, however. She had overheard Charlotte talk to Jack about being a tad nervous about the wedding. She didn't want to change who she was for people but she didn't want to stand out too much either. Grace took Charlotte under her wing and insisted on taking her shopping for the wedding. Charlotte protested at first but with a little encouragement from Elizabeth she went.

With each dress, both women had told her if she wasn't comfortable, not to get it. She didn't have to change for anyone. Charlotte was grateful for that because as she had previously stated, she wasn't into charging herself for anyone.

When they entered the dress shop Elizabeth walked up to the owner, Mrs. Beaufort, and introduced Charlotte.

"This is my wonderful mother-in-law. She is a rancher from Aberdeen and would like a dress for her niece's wedding. Nothing too elaborate and nothing too frilly."

"And no ruffles, please!" Charlotte added, making Grace laugh.

"Yes, and no ruffles. Maybe something in… a navy blue?" Elizabeth smiled.

An hour later they walked out with a dress Charlotte actually loved. "I dare say, I never thought I'd have something like this, but it's lovely. Thank you both. I managed to make it through the whole thing without ever feeling ridiculous. Now that's a feat."

"Our pleasure, Charlotte!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm just happy we got a chance to spend some time together. Now that we're family and all," Grace smiled.

"That we are. Your daughters are answers to my prayers. I can't tell you how happy I am to have them married to my sons."

"They are wonderful husbands. I had the pleasure of witnessing that with my own eyes."

"Even Tom?" she teased.

"Oh yes! He was such a delight!"

"Bet you never expected to hear that," Charlotte whispered to Elizabeth, who shook her head and laughed.

Now, it was all said and done, the wedding was over and the Thornton's time in Hamilton was coming to a close. William's car pulled up in front of Jack and Elizabeth's Hamilton home. Jack hopped out first, offering his hand to Elizabeth as she stepped out.

"I'll see you two in the morning to take you to the train station," William said as he and Grace stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, sir. We appreciate it."

Grace sighed, "I know you two are ready to head home to Hope Valley, but know that we will miss you both dearly!"

"We'll miss you too!" Elizabeth hugged her mom. "Maybe you guys can visit us in Hope Valley sometime?"

The Thatcher's glanced at one another. "I think we could manage," William smiled. "Have a good night. I'll see you in the morning."

They said their goodbyes and walked inside. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to kick off her heeled boots she'd worn for the wedding. They were gorgeous for sure, but hurt like the dickens.

Jack laughed as she sighed with relief while she wiggled her now freed toes.

"I don't remember the last time my feet hurt this much," she groaned.

"I can help with that," Jack grinned mischievously as he lifted his wife up and proceeded to carry her squealing up the stairs towards their room. Once inside their room, he placed her gently on the bed, kissing her deeply. "There. You rest while I finish packing."

"Yes, sir!" she giggled. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did, surprisingly. Charles' family was great. It's nice to see how they loved Laurie."

"She was certainly the picture of a beautiful blushing bride!"

"She was. Not as beautiful as you were, but close." He smiled, kissing her again. "They leave for Paris in a few days, right?"

"Yup. I think they're going to have a wonderful time!" Jack nodded silently as he packed. "You alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"No reason, I suppose. Something just seemed… wrong."

"I guess I was thinking of how I didn't take you anywhere fancy for our honeymoon. We really didn't get one. Not like that anyway. Do you wish we went to Paris?"

"No, I've been before. You?" She took Jack's hand and pulled him down on the mattress next to her.

"Never been, but I'm okay with that. There's so many things to do and see right here in North America."

"I agree." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips found his as she easily worked them apart. Her hands on his collar pulled him in closer for deep, meaningful kiss. She wanted to leave no doubt in his mind that she was happy and completely in love.

"Wow," Jack said breathlessly when they final pulled apart. "Who needs Paris," he grinned. "I'll be happy as long as you're with me."

"I wholeheartedly agree, my dear." She gave him one more kiss before standing. "Now, we have things to do. What's left to pack?"

"A few things, but right now I have something else on my mind."

"Oh really?" she giggled as he discarded his jacket, tie, and dress shirt on top of the open trunk. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come closer and I'll show you." She bit her lip with anticipation as her love pulled her close, leaning her back against the bed. "I love you, Mrs. Thornton."

"I love you, Mr. Thornton. So much."

…..

The next morning William arrived on time to take them to the train.

It had been good for him to see Jack and Elizabeth together and get to know his son-in-law. He trusted Jack, and was grateful that his daughter had such a strong honorable man for a husband. It didn't make it easier to say goodbye, however. He'd gotten rather used to having them there. It just wouldn't be the same without them.

Jack helped one of the porters load their trunks onto a cart while Elizabeth said her goodbyes. He walked back to them as Elizabeth pulled back from her father's embrace.

"You take care of each other," William directed somberly.

"We will," Elizabeth beamed at Jack. "Thank you for everything, Father, we had a wonderful visit."

"As did we. Jack," William extended his hand. Once Jack took it, William pulled him in for a fatherly hug. "Good luck back in Hope Valley. Remember to take time for each other, no matter what."

"We will, thank you, sir." Jack looked up to the large clock on the side wall, noticing the time. "Bella, we should head to our track for boarding soon."

She hugged her father one last time before taking Jack's arm.

"You alright?" he asked affectionately.

"Yes. It's time to go home."

…..

Over the next few days the happy couple tried to soak in every last moment together, alone. Jack would be stepping right back into his role as Hope Valley's Mountie and Elizabeth was anxious to see her students. She was grateful it was Katie Yost who had taken over in her absence. Last time Rosemary had so the children learned very little, and this was for a longer duration.

They sat in two arm chairs next to the window in their compartment. The novel Elizabeth had been reading now rested on her lap as she stared out the window. She was lost in thoughts of lesson plans and thinking about how to adjust back to the daily duties of being a wife in a frontier town. All the while Jack stared lovingly at her. He was completely content to enjoy the view of her all day.

When he looked out the window a few minutes later he smiled.

"What do you think, Bella? Is the scenery starting to look familiar?"

She turned from the window giving him a crooked look. "Jack, all I see are trees and hills. One just the same as the next," she gave him a soft giggle.

"Not true." He stood from his seat and walked over to her. Leaning down to look out the window with her, he pointed. "See that hill in the distance? The one with the trio of trees to the left?"

"Yes. Been there before?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I camped there on my way out of Hope Valley to my Cape Fullerton assignment."

"Oh, I see. You didn't exactly make it to Cape Fullerton if I remember correctly." She took his hand, weaving her fingers through his.

"Nope. Instead I came back to you. Where I belonged." He leaned in the few inches separating them for a delicate kiss, hoping to ignite something more between them.

She sighed as he pulled away. She couldn't get enough of him. Three months of marriage and she still wanted his affections as much as their first week. It was exhilarating. She looked into his green eyes as he stood there. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Have you ever wondered what things would be like if we'd made different choices?" Her words came out slowly.

"No." His answer came swift as he carefully pulled her up from her chair into his arms. "I mean, I guess I could ask myself what if I had taken the assignment in Cape Fullerton and you'd came with me. But then we wouldn't have the relationship and memories we have in Hope Valley. No, everything is how it should be."

"I'm glad you think so. Even with our ups and downs, I wouldn't change a thing." She kissed his lips softly. When she felt his lips part, she pulled back slightly, teasing him. Jack answered her teasing with a little of his own. His lips made their way to the tender skin just below her ear, slowly making their way down to the base of her neck.

"I love being your husband," he whispered, barely controlling himself.

"I've noticed." She took a step back, never breaking eye contact with him as she began undoing the buttons on the front of her dress.

Jack stood there watching, eyes wide, heart racing with anticipation. He knew that no matter how many times they were together, he'd never ever tire of her.

Once the outer fabric of her dress slid gracefully to the floor, she stepped closer to him. Feeling him tense slightly as her delicate fingers touched the buttons of his shirt.

"You alright?" she bit her lip, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"Yes," he whispered. "But you may want to hurry."

"Why's that?"

"They longer it takes the more likely I'm going to want to do this…" She squealed as he grabbed her around the waist twirling her towards the bed.

 _Hope Valley the next day…._

Bill left the jail just after noon for the cafe. He'd been trying to stop by for a meal and to spend time with Abigail at least four times a week since their conversation the day Frank left town, 3 months prior. He wasn't entirely sure why. As far was he was concerned, he and Abigail had had their chance and he ruined it. The fact that they were friends at all was a miracle. He wanted to keep it that way. There was no denying the hold that woman had on him however.

"Hi, Mr. Avery!" Cody waved over as he hurried down the steps of the mercantile. "Heading to the cafe?"

"Indeed I am. What about you?"

"I just got two dozen candies from Mr. Yost!" The blonde boy held up the small brown paper bag with a huge smile.

"I see. Where'd you get the money for such a treat?"

"I asked Mr. Hickam for a job at the depot. He lets me run some of the mail to the older folks in town!"

"That's good!"

"When I'm older he says I can do more, but for now this is fun."

"Glad to hear it, Cody." Bill had a fondness for the little boy. Having grown up without a real father himself, he knew what it was like for Cody. "I'm gonna make my way over for lunch. Try not to eat all that candy at once. I don't think Ms. Yost would be very pleased if you became a distraction due to sugar."

"Probably not," Cody laughed. "Have a good lunch, Mr. Avery!"

From the window of the café, Abigail watched the interaction between her son and business partner. At least that's all he was supposed to be. A "silent partner" had been his exact words. Over the past few months, it was as if that might be changing. Abigail wasn't sure how she felt about that. Her and Bill had put the past behind them but that didn't mean she wanted to jump into a relationship with him again. Or did she?

"Afternoon, Abigail," Bill said as he walked through the door.

"Bill, hi." She quickly ran her fingers over her hair and smoothed out her skirt. "What can I get for you today?"

"What's the special?" He knew she tended to have a special of whatever they had too much of.

"Chicken vegetable stew. Heavy on the vegetables," she smirked.

"I'll take it. Is there coffee?"

"Always."

He sat down in the kitchen instead of in the dining room. A change he'd made in just the past couple weeks. "You must be excited, with Elizabeth coming back today."

"I am. I've missed her more than I thought possible. Thank you for listening to me ramble so much in her absence."

"Happy to do it," he smiled. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to having Jack around again. I could use the extra hand."

"Everything okay?"

"It should be. I received a telegram regarding criminals making their way through the territories. There's a chance they'll make their way in our direction."

"That's unsettling." She sighed as she placed his coffee and a plate of food in front of him. "Though if anyone can keep us safe, it's you and Jack."

"We'll do our best. That's for sure."

Just as Bill was finishing his lunch the sound of the train whistle made it way through Abigail's open window. She turned to face Bill with the most joyful smile.

"They're home!"

A mile away the large train pulled into the station in Hope Valley. Jack handed his wife her pale blue jacket before putting on his woolen black one.

"Huh, where's all the snow?" Jack questioned.

"It is March. Maybe the weather's warmer than usual."

"Must be." Jack lead her through the train car towards the exit. As they stepped down from the train they took in the familiar scents and sounds of their hometown. "Home sweet home!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but squeal. It had seemed like an eternity since they left their home for Hamilton. The excitement was overwhelming.

"Well, look what we have here! It's the Thornton's!" Michael Hickam smiled as he hurried over. He left Lee's lumber mill and was now overseeing the running of the depot. It was the perfect job for him.

"Mike! Good to see you." Jack shook his hand. "How's the world treating you?"

"Good. No complaints," he answered pleasantly. "Need a wagon for your ride home?"

"That would be great. I think we're returning with twice as much as we left with." Elizabeth swatted his arm at his teasing.

Mike just laughed. "I'll get one of my men to fetch you one now. Welcome home!"

Mike returned a few minutes later with a wagon and two men. Once the porters delivered their trunks they quickly began loading them into the wagon.

"You're all set!" Mike smiled. "Do you need help on the other end?"

"That's okay, I'll manage. Can I bring the wagon back by in a little bit?"

"Of course. Take your time."

When it was time Jack helped Elizabeth up into the wagon. Once she was settled on the bench seat he hopped on next to her. He let out a small chuckle as he took hold of the reins. "A wagon is a far cry from the vehicle we drove in Hamilton."

"That's true, but this is home. There's nowhere I'd rather be."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." With a kiss they were off on their way to the row houses.

"Which way, Bella? Through town or the scenic road?"

Let's go scenic. If we go through town we'll never reach home because of all our friends and my students that we haven't seen in months."

"Good point. We'll get settled in and then go into town."

"Wonderful."


	21. Chapter 21

Abigail and Bill hurried to the depot to meet their friends, but were too late. Feeling a little discouraged, they walked side by side back to the cafe.

"I would have thought we'd pass them on the way." Abigail pouted. "How could we have missed them?"

"My bet is they took the old road to the west to avoid being seen by everyone at once."

"Oh!" With renewed energy, Abigail took off.

"Abigail, where are you going?" There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"You just said they may have gone to the west!"

"My point was they did it to avoid people. Not that we should follow!"

"Oh please. Its me and you, should you choose to follow. We're like family to them."

Bill groaned, but followed just the same.

"You realize this is a play right out of Rosemary's playbook? Stalking after them."

"I'm not stalking."

"No? And what happens if we don't see them on the road? Are you going all the way to their rowhouse?"

"No. I'll turn back around at the bend if I don't see them."

"Sure…"

"I would! Goodness, Bill," she huffed.

As Abigail pushed ahead she could hear the faint sound of laughter, an unusual sound to be coming from Bill.

She turned to face him, one hand firmly placed on her hip while the other pointed directly at him. "What are you laughing at, Bill Avery?"

"You, Abigail. You're just… something else. That's all."

Now she was completely confused. Bill Avery was one man she would never completely understand. That may have been part of the attraction, of which she was fighting hard to ignore, especially at that moment.

They walked in silence for the next little bit. Bill's thoughts were like a cyclone as he contemplated the spirited woman next to him. Whether he liked it or not, he wanted another chance with her.

"Abigail I…"

"There they are!" she yelled as she bounced in place. "Thorntons!" Abigail took off at a run towards them. Bill would have to wait to open up a little longer.

The Thornton's wagon stopped and the young couple turned back around to see who was trying to gain their attention.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth yelled. She hurried off the wagon and ran towards her friend. Jack and BIll each slowly followed their respected women, grinning and shaking their heads.

"It's so good to see you," Abigail gushed. "Look at you, just as beautiful as always!"

"I should say the same about you!"

While the women tried to catch up on three months worth of news in a minute's time, Jack and Bill caught up with each other.

"Bill! Good to see you!" Jack extended his hand.

"You too, Jack. You're look every bit the part of the happily married man."

Jack blushed slightly. "I am indeed, Bill. Best decision I ever made."

"Glad to hear it." Bill looked over to see the women lost in conversation before speaking again. "By the way, Sergeant Major Russo was here a week ago. I've been tending to the… package for you."

"Thank you, Bill. I'll take over now that I'm back."

"Wonderful. I'm assuming you know where to find everything."

"Find what?" Elizabeth asked, thoroughly confused by the conversation taking place.

Bill laughed at the bashful look on Jack's face. "I'll tell you about it later. First, lets get home."

They made small talk a little bit longer before Elizabeth visibly shivered in the damp March air. Jack wrapped her up in his arms close to his body before excusing them so they could head on their way.

Back inside their home, Elizabeth stood in the middle of the living room soaking in the warmth from the fire Jack started as soon as they'd entered. She swung her arms back and forth as she took it all in. Prior to venturing off to Hamilton, they'd only stayed in their home for a few days as husband and wife. Now that they were home for good, the house felt more like theirs, and not just hers. It filled her heart with love and warmth just thinking about all that the future could bring.

As Jack made his way down the stairs, she turned and smiled at him. "Finished, love?"

"Yeah. I think we're all set." Jack made his way towards her. "The clothing and miscellaneous trunks are upstairs. I only see one problem."

"Problem, love?"

"Between the clothes you bought and the ones your mother bought for us, we may run out of space in the wardrobe."

"Jack!" she laughed.

"I'm serious! Then there's the books. I think we should send some back. Do we really need the whole trunk full?"

"Oh, hush, you!" She gave him a playful swat. "We'll be just fine."

"We will, but only because I don't own much clothing and I can probably build you a sturdy bookshelf… or twelve." Elizabeth giggled uncontrollably against his shoulder. It was his favorite sound. "I love you, Bella."

"And I, you, my handsome Mountie." She stood on her toes just slightly so she could reach his perfect lips. Something she had to do with her in her stocking feet and him still in his boots. "Oh! I need to feed you!" she gasped, pulling away.

"Oh, right. And we neglected to stop at the market on our way home."

"Yes, we were rather focused on being home."

"Right." Jack thought for a moment. "I have an idea. Lets return the wagon to Mike, and then I have a surprise from you before dinner."

"A surprise? How intriguing," she grinned.

"I think so. Why don't you go change into something comfortable. Like your light green skirt."

"That one is comfortable," she thought to herself, trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve. "It's good for riding you know."

"Oh, is it? That's nice. I'll have to remember that."

"Is that why you suggested it?" she fished.

"Not at all. I just love the way the fabric hugs your form." His hands moved over her hips as his lips teased the soft skin of her neck.

"Jack!" she giggled, feeling them both get carried away.

"What? I'm your husband. It's my job to appreciate you. All of you." He emphasized the last part as his lips moved over hers. Kissing her with a slow passion that she'd carry with her the rest of the evening.

"Alright," she bit her lip. "I'll be right back."

Jack watched for a moment as she carefully took the stairs. Then, a playful grin appeared on his face. That kiss left him wanting to change their plans. "Actually, I'm coming with you." His surprise could wait a little longer.

….

The news traveled fast through the streets of Hope Valley regarding the Thornton's return. Inside the mercantile, Ned Yost put together a box of welcome home supplies, on the house, to be delivered to the couple.

The bell above the door rang as a few of the children entered.

"I'm so excited to have Mrs. Thornton back!" Emily squealed. "Not that we didn't love having you there, Ms. Yost."

Katie, who was behind the counter with her father, sorting mail, smiled at the children. "I completely understand. This little town just isn't the same without the Thornton's. Besides, you'll still see me around."

Just then, the door slammed against the wall as it flung open. Two dark rigid figures stepped inside.

"Evening gentleman," Ned greeted them. "Can I help you?"

Uneasy by the men's presence, Katie tried to steal the children's attention from them. "Children, who would like to have a snack at the pond?"

"I would, I would!" they all repeated.

She grabbed a couple bags of popcorn from the shop and ushered them away.

"We're just passing through. Looking for supplies. Maybe a room.."

"Well, we have a wide selection. Let me know if I can help you with anything. And the saloon just down the way should have a room or two available."

They nodded and headed toward the back of the store. While they looked about, Ned made sure to jot down the description of the two men for Bill and Jack. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the strangers rubbed him the wrong way.

…..

Jack drove the wagon back to the livery, only a hour later than planned. It was worth it though. Enjoying those precious moments with Elizabeth as husband and wife were something he'd never take for granted.

Mr. Trevoy walked out of his office when he saw the couple coming. "Well, if it isn't the Thornton's. Welcome home!"

"Good to be home, Ken. We're here to drop off this wagon we got at the train station."

"Sure, sure. I'll take care of that." Mr. Trevoy leaned in. "What's in the 4th stall on the left is all yours. A real beauty."

"Thanks," Jack whispered back. He walked over and helped Elizabeth down from the wagon. "Ready for your surprise?"

She tilted her head and gave him a narrow gaze. "Since I have no idea what it is, I guess I'll say I'm as ready as I can be."

"You'll like this one. Trust me." Taking her hand he led her inside the livery to where the horse stalls were. They stopped in front of a beautiful, strong Appaloosa horse. "Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet Ms. General."

"Oh, well hello." Elizabeth giggled. "Aren't you a pretty girl." The horse lifted her muzzle and rubbed it against Elizabeth's hand, loving the attention.

"I think she likes you."

"I kind of like her too."

"Good, because she's yours."

"What?"

Jack nodded, a big boyish grin over his face. "You've been paying Ken to use a horse whenever we'd go riding, but with our own land and the house I'll build, I figured you could use a horse of your own."

With a giddy smile she turned from Jack to the horse. "Hi there. You're so pretty. Yes you are," she whispered as she ran her fingers along her mane. "Where'd you get her?"

"One of my commanding officers from the North just retired to the city. He's ready to live out the rest of his days surrounded by his children and grandchildren."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, it does. He deserves it too. So when he mentioned he'd need to find a good home for this girl, I offered to take her. She's strong, and courageous. A good trusty horse for my bride."

"I love her, Jack, thank you" Elizabeth kissed the muzzle of the horse again, clearly in love with the gentle beast. "So General, huh? Does that mean my horse outranks yours?"

Jack threw his head back and laughed. "Perhaps. But Sergeant here has more field experience."

"Oh really?" She turned with her hand on her hips, full of sass. "Do you know that for a fact?"

"I…. no, I do not actually," he laughed as he watched Elizabeth get acquainted with the strong steed. "The Sergeant Major was a bit unimaginative when it came to names. I'm sure if you wanted to change it, General here would let you."

"Hmmm, what do you think, girl?" The horse neighed. "I agree. Jack, we need to go for a ride. Then I'll see what we can do about her name."

"A ride it is. Let's saddle her and Sergeant up. Maybe show her where her new home will be. You know, once I build the barn, and the house." They laughed.

Once the horses were ready, they set off for their land. General was fast, much faster than Elizabeth expected, but instead of being unnerved, she found it thrilling. The wind in her hair as they gallivanted over the hills. It was something she'd surely missed during their time in the city.

"Jack! This is amazing!" she called out over to him. He couldn't help but smile at the pure delight in her eyes. "Whoa girl, lets stop here." They dismounted once they reached the spot of their future home. Holding the reigns and the others hand, they looked over the valley.

"This is the perfect place to call home. Though, as long as I'm with you I'll be content." Jack leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"I feel the same, Jack. It's so good to be home, and with you no less."

"This is our future, Elizabeth. I'm not going anywhere. The battles up north are finished, now I just need to worry about keeping Hope Valley safe."

"Music to my ears." She snuggled closer to him then look over at her horse. "Ebony. I think I'll call her Ebony." The steed brushed its head against Elizabeth, making her laugh.

"I think she likes it. Welcome to the Thornton family, Ebony."

…..

The dinner hour made Abigail extraordinarily busy that afternoon. If it wasn't for Clara's help, she felt for sure she'd be in way over her head. She was pouring two more bowls of potato leek soup when Clara signed back into the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing I can't handle. There's just two customers out there I don't recognize and they're acting a little, well, fresh."

Abigail reached for her rolling pin and headed towards the dining hall.

"No no, Abigail, its fine. I can handle it."

"Well you shouldn't have to! Now this is my establishment and they darn well better show you and everyone in here respect." With that she brushed past Clara.

"If you're heading over there do you mind taking more coffee? That's what I had to come in here for in the first place," she laughed.

Abigail looked at her rolling pin bashfully. "You mean and put this back on the counter?" Clara nodded with a grin. "Oh, well fine. But don't hide it on me! If, I need to make a point, I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Oh, don't I know it," Clara giggled. "You are getting more like Bill every day."

Grabbing the hot pot of coffee Abigail headed out to the dining room, deciding not to press her daughter-in-law about that last comment.

"Gentleman," she said sternly at the two strangers. The same two strangers who had been at Ned's store earlier. "I heard you wanted more coffee."

"Yes ma'am." The older of the two responded, sizing Abigail up as he did. "If you'd be so kind."

"I would be happy to, especially if you would in the future treat my employees with the respect they deserve."

"I don't like what you're implying about our character."

"And I don't like my family and towns people being mistreated. Just keep that in mind next time." She poured their coffee and turned just as the door was opening and the blissfully happy school teacher and Mountie walked in. Abigail took a breath to calm herself and walked over to where Jack and Elizabeth were now seated. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have my two favorite people back in my cafe!"

"Well, we're happy to be here! I still say your cooking is the best from here, clear across Canada!" Elizabeth gushed.

"With a compliment like that, I'm giving you free dessert!" They all laughed. "So what will it be?"

"Pot roast," they said in unison.

Abigail laughed, "Coming right up!"

On the other side of the room, the two strangers watched as Jack and Elizabeth held hands and leaned towards each other across the table. Clearly oblivious to anyone else in the room.

"Dean, what do you make of that?"

"That couple?" He shrugged. "Newlyweds maybe. Kind of sickening if you asked me. Why, Norm?"

"Take a closer look at the man. Tell me if he looks at all familiar to you." The mischievous grin on Norman's face was undeniable. "Go on."

Dean shifted his gaze and studied Jack closely. "Naw," he whispered. "You don't think he was one of those Mounties, do ya?"

"You remember the arrests in Haven Creek?"

"Remember? They got over half our gang. Not to mention my brother. You think that man there was one of them?"

"I do. I do indeed." Norman took a wad of money out and placed it on the table. "Come on now. We've got some planning to do here."

…..

After a delicious dinner and visits from many of their friends, Jack and Elizabeth headed home to the quiet of the rowhouse. Elizabeth sat upstairs getting ready for bed while Jack stoked the fire in the stove. Once satisfied the fire would keep the house warm throughout the night, Jack hurried up the stairs to his wife.

There in front of her vanity, Elizabeth brushed out her braid, humming a song while she did.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "You're quite handsome too."

"May I?" He walked up behind her to take the brush from her. Gently as could be, he ran the brush through her lengths of hair. Elizabeth, completely relaxed, leaned her head back a little more, enjoying Jack's love and affection.

"You enjoy our first day back?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I did. Especially being here together in our home." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "There, how's that?" He placed the brush back on the vanity.

"Nicely done, husband. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack voice was low, and husky. He took her hand and led her over to their bed. "Now that we're home," Jack pulled her in his arms and down onto the bed. "Maybe we should talk about our future."

"What about our future? Little Thornton perhaps?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He watched as her face turned sad. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just…" she rolled away from him. He wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight as she explained. "I thought maybe I would be expecting by now."

"I know, but it's only been a few months. Sometimes it takes time. We have our whole lives ahead of us, Bella. Our time will come."

"I know. I just wish our time was now."

Jack kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Tell you what, in the meantime..." He rolled her back towards him and moved to hover over her. "I believe trying for our baby is part of the fun, right?"

She giggled softly. "I suppose you're right."

"Great." He spoke between undressing and kissing. "So… why don't… we… just…. try…"


	22. Chapter 22

"I should have hid your serge from you last night," Elizabeth teased from bed the following morning. "Then you couldn't leave me to go to work this morning."

Jack stood in front of the standing mirror in their room buttoning up his serge. "You know I'm a Mountie whether or not I'm dressed like one."

She shrugged, "It would have been worth a shot."

"Yes, it would have." He walked over for a kiss. "I'll try and get away at lunch. If not, meet home for dinner?"

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"I'll gladly eat anything you make, but a Shepard's pie would be really nice."

"Shepard's pie it is. My recipe or your mother's?"

"Yours. Always yours." They laughed. "How do I look?" He stood tall.

"Very cute," she giggled.

"Good," he winked. "That's what all us tough Mountie men are going for when we dress in the morning. 'Cute.'"

"I suppose what I should have said was handsome and strong." She rose from the bed and wrapped her thick robe around her.

"Now that's more like it."

…..

After a quick breakfast and cup of coffee at home, Jack left for work. After he left, Elizabeth went up to ready herself for the day.

Now Elizabeth walked the well beaten path from the row houses to the school. She was ready to be back in the classroom after being away for so long.

As she climbed the steps of the schoolhouse, she heard the faint sound of whispers from behind the double doors. They were open a slight crack, just enough for her to see little bodies trying to quietly scamper from one side to the other. With a soft giggle, she entered.

"Surprise!" The children all yelled together.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Thornton!" Opal smiled, holding tightly to Brownie.

"Thank you, children! My what a lovely greeting!"

"We thought this was the least we could do," Katie Yost smiled as she approached Elizabeth. She reached out, handing her the cowbell Jack had given her a few years before. "They're all yours, Mrs. Thornton."

"Thank you Katie, for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to travel with Jack for as long as I did. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing." Katie leaned in closer. "And when you and Jack start having babies, I'll be happy to help here anyway I can," she giggled.

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth smiled, but inside she felt a slight twinge. Babies, she wanted that so badly. For whatever reason, she really hadn't expected it to take months. God knew the timing, she tried to remind herself.

"Alright, children! Let's take our seats. Ms. Yost has told me all of what you've been working on over the past few months. Let's take the morning to do a little review before we move forward."

The children took their seats as told and Elizabeth walked to the front. She picked up a single piece of white chalk and smiled. It was good to be back.

….

In the jail, Jack sat at his desk going through the mountains of papers scattered all about. Bill was a great lawman, but a terrible organizer. Jack opened a drawer to file away one of the stacks and find what looked to be an old lunch of Bill's.

With his nose plugged, he carried the bag and its contents out the back door. "Huh," he thought as he entered back into the room. "I guess that's what that odd smell was."

He sat back down at the desk and sighed. He missed Elizabeth. He checked his watch but it wasn't anywhere near lunchtime yet. Discouraged, he went back to work.

The door opened with a loud thud, as a tired, drenched Bill slogged in and over to the warm wood stove.

"Bill. Good morning."

"Is it?" Bill yawned. He stepped away from the stove just long enough to hang up his jacket and hat.

"I thought it was," Jack teased. "Looks like you had quite a night though."

"Indeed I did." Bill laughed. "I was on the hunt. As you can tell, it didn't go as I'd hoped."

"On the hunt for what? Or should I say whom?"

Bill sat in the chair facing the desk. "We got a fresh batch of wanted posters yesterday. Ned brought them in a hurry. Turns out he recognized two of them."

"That's comforting…" Jack groaned. "I take it this is them?" Jack pointed to the pile of papers on his desk. "I haven't gone through that pile yet."

"That's it alright. Now all in all, this sleepy little town has been just that, but we've been asked to keep both eyes open for the foreseeable future. A number of the renegades from the north that went into hiding have been crawling out of whatever rock they've been under. They're popping up all over the frontier."

"Which two did Ned think he saw?"

"These two." Bill pulled the papers from his pocket. "Dean Jameson and Norman Springfield."

"You're kidding?"

"What? You know them?"

"Better than I'd like," he sighed. He took the wanted posters from Bill, studying the faces of the two men. "They were at Haven Creek. The Jameson clan played a big part up there. I arrested a number of the men they traveled with. Including Dean's brother. The man almost killed me in the process." Suddenly it hit Jack. "Wait, Ned thinks they're here in Hope Valley?"

Bill nodded. "He says they came into the store yesterday afternoon and made everyone real nervous. Didn't do anything, there was just something about them. They were checked into the saloon but Trevoy said they checked out after dinner last night and hadn't seen them since. They didn't even stay one night."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense. Do you think they're still around?"

"If they are, I couldn't find them. Though it rained last night pretty hard. Any evidence of horse or man was washed away real fast."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "I guess there's no escaping what happened up north is there?"

Bill could see the uneasiness in Jack's eyes. "You going to be alright?"

"I am. I have to be." Jack stood from his desk. "I'm going to go do a patrol if you don't mind."

"Be my guest. I think I'm going to try to catch a few winks. Unless you want me for back up."

"You sleep. I'll be fine."

"You've got two guns on you?" Bill asked, very much like a protective father figure.

"Bill, I've been a Mountie for a while now. You don't trust my abilities?" Jack's face held a grin.

"I do. You know that. But I still worry. We can't having anything happening to you."

"I don't plan on letting anything happen to me." Jack checked to make sure both his weapons were loaded. "I'll be fine."

…..

In the woods, two miles outside of Hope Valley, the outlaws Dean Jameson and Norman Springfield sat at their makeshift camp. The rain from last night had left them wet and cranky, despite the tent they'd set up for shelter.

"I'm done discussing this!" Dean yelled. "That Mountie is mine. I've got to settle the score for what he did to my brother and the rest of our men."

"I ain't arguing that. All I'm saying is we've got to do this right."

"That's your problem, Norm. You can sit there till the cows come home making plans. But you know what? Sometimes you've got to do what needs gettin done." Dean kicked the dirt, sending a cloud of dust into the air before walking off.

"Where you going?" Norman yelled out.

"I'm taking a walk. You got a problem with that?" Norman threw his hands up in the air in surrender.

He didn't trust his friend. Ever since Dean had seen Jack Thornton in the cafe the night before, his blood was boiling. In Dean's mind, Jack needed to pay for the men in his gang that were killed or like his brother, who'd been sent to some prison to await trial. He'd heard his brother was one of the gun runners sent to a prison further south. One known for its hangings. Dean needed to know for sure, he wanted to get his brother back before it was too late. There was no telling what the man, who felt so desperate, was capable of now.

…..

Another rain storm brought Jack back to town before he'd completed his rounds. Discouraged, he got Sergeant settled in at the livery and headed to the schoolhouse. The school day wasn't over quite yet, but with the possible danger in the air, he felt the need to be close to Elizabeth. What he didn't realize as he walked the short back road toward the school was that not too far away in the woods, someone was watching him.

Jack was just reaching for the doorknob of the school when he heard a sound of a man clearing his throat behind him. He turned, "You…"

"Mountie Thornton," Dean bowed. "We meet again."

"We've been looking for you." Jack reached for his gun. His mind racing, trying to come up with a plan to get this dangerous man as far away from the school as possible. "Why don't we go somewhere."

Dean pointed his gun right at Jack. "We're gonna stay right here, Thornton. I need answers, and you're gonna give em to me."

….

Inside the school, Robert, who was sitting in the back row, thought he heard voices just outside. He leaned backwards trying to hear more.

"Robert," Elizabeth scolded, now standing next to the young man. "I need you to focus please. We only have a little more time in the day and I know you don't want to have to finish your writing assignment at home, do you?"

"No, Mrs. Thornton."

The unknown voice outside grew louder. This time, Elizabeth heard it as well. Something didn't seem right. "Children, please put your pencils down and line up quickly and quietly by the side door, near the blackboard. Hurry please."

Elizabeth hurried around ushering the kids along. Suddenly there was a loud thud against the doors, startling everyone. "Hattie, Robert, Cody, take everyone the long way back to town through the woods that lead to the livery." Another loud thud, and Jack and Dean came flying into the classroom. "Go! Now!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran to stand between the children and the chaos.

The two men tousled around on the ground, fists flying.

"Jack!" she gasped.

Dean jumped off Jack after landing a couple punches of his own and raised his gun at Elizabeth.

"No!" Jack yelled moving quickly to stand between them. "Leave her be."

"She something special to you, ain't she?" Dean cackled. "Tell you what, you tell me everything I want to know, maybe I'll let her go."

"She leaves here first. Or I say nothing."

"Who do you think is making demands here, Mountie? Here's a tip, it ain't you."

…..

Cody, Robert and Hattie quickly led the kids back into town past the livery. Jesse was inside one of the stalls tending to the horse he'd borrowed that afternoon when he heard all the commotion.

"Cody? What's going on?" Jesse asked as she hurried out of the barn.

"Mountie Jack needs help. A bad guy's got him and Mrs. Thornton at the school."

"Get Bill now! Everyone else go to the cafe and wait." Jesse took off in a sprint, checking for his gun as he went.

He walked around the front of the school. He could hear the man and Jack talking and knew he needed to act fast, and smart. Jesse wasn't a lawman, but he had a pretty good idea how men like this one may think. He'd lived among them for years. He used to think that was the only way to make something of himself. He knew better now.

"Maybe I should just kill you now," Dean yelled. "I'll find my brother another way."

"Your brother? Is that was this is about?"

"It's about justice. For him and the other men you Mounties killed."

"What about justice for the innocent lives of Haven Creek? You don't think they mattered?"

"Ain't so many would have gotten hurt if you lawmen would have left it well alone. It's you who done and killed them. Not us."

"That's some twisted mind you have there, Jameson." Jack saw Jesse peering into the doorway behind Dean. Now if only they could get the jump on him, Elizabeth could get away safely. Right now, that was all that mattered. "Bella," Jack whispered. He looked at her and then looked at the door behind them. She knew what he wanted. When the time came, she was to run out that door and not look back.

"I love you,' she whispered.

"I love you."

While they talked, Jesse sneaked in behind Dean, placing his gun firmly in the man's back. "Drop it!" Jesse yelled, trying to sound bigger and meaner than he truly was.

Dean didn't buy it. He spun around and grabbed Jesse by the arm. The gun went off.

"Now!" Jack yelled to Elizabeth. She obeyed and ran just as Jack jumped Dean. The three men wrestled around the school house, fighting for control.

"Bill!" Elizabeth yelled to him as she ran. "Jack and Jesse need…"

"I got it."

Just then Elizabeth noticed someone on horseback come out of the dense woods nearby. She didn't recognize him, but upon seeing her, he duct back in the trees.

"Bill!" she yelled, "There's more of them." He raised a hand to her letting her know he received her warning and leapt into the school.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Mike Hickam rushed to her side. Before she could respond she heard three more gunshots. "Come on, let's get you to Abigail's."

"But Jack…"

"He will want you safe. Come on." Mike took a gentle yet firm hold on Elizabeth and guided her back to town.

…..

Inside Abigail's, the students were busy sipping away on milk and enjoying a fresh batch of cookies in the dining room. Abigail did her best to keep them distracted. Back in the parlor, Clara and Elizabeth sat patiently on the settee awaiting news.

"Do you see them?" Elizabeth asked Mike for the fifth time. Mike was waiting by the door. Guarding them. There were a few men all over the town ready to pounce if needed.

"Not yet." Mike didn't look away from the window. "I'm going to step outside for a moment. Stay away from the windows. I won't go far."

They nodded and continued to wait in silence.

Another minute passed and Mike hurried inside. "Jesse's coming!"

Clara jumped from her seat and rushed the door. "Jesse!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" He rushed in and hugged his love tight. Looking over Clara's shoulder to Elizabeth he smiled. "Jack's okay. He'll be here soon."

"Oh thank goodness. Is he hurt?"

"He says no. But that man got a few good hits on both of us. He'll be alright."

"Should you see Carson?" Clara asked, running her hand over Jesse.

"I'm fine. Just bruised. That guy was huge! Thanks to Bill we got him. He's in the jail now."

"Elizabeth?" Jack stepped into the back of the cafe and rushed towards his wife. As soon as she was in his arms, all the tears she'd been fighting began to spill out. "It's okay Bella, its okay."

"Jack, there's one more out there! I saw him in the woods."

"I know. We've wired Benson Hills for assistance. In the meantime I want you to stay here with Abigail."

"But Jack…"

"Elizabeth…" He looked around. There was nowhere private to talk at the moment. "Come with me." Taking her hand, he led her outside around the back of the building. Elizabeth leaned back against the outer wall. Her gaze down at her shoes. Jack tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "Love, I need to know you're safe. Please." As if to convince her, he covered her warm soft lips with his own, kissing her breath away.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll stay with Abigail."

"Good. I need to get back now."

Taking her hand he walked her back around to the front of the cafe.

"You won't be gone long, will you?"

"Only long enough to catch his accomplice or know he's out of range. I promise I won't be gone a moment longer than I need to be."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She stood watching as he walked back towards the jail. Feeling her gaze, he turned back. "Please go inside. It's safer."

She nodded, blew him a kiss and re-entered the cafe. Jesse and Clara sat on the settee, cuddled up close, both completely unaware she had come back inside. Abigail poked her head in from the dining room and smiled.

"I have some tea out here for you," she whispered.

"Thanks." She quietly exited. As soon as her students saw her they all had many questions. She answered them as best as she could before sitting down with Abigail.

"What an afternoon," Abigail sighed. "It's days like this that remind us to be grateful this isn't what our beloved town is usually like."

"I agree." Elizabeth took a sip. "I was so frightened for Jack. I guess I somehow felt like all the scary things were behind us. I was wrong."

"There are no guarantees in this life. Try not to worry. Easier said than done, I know."

…..

Jack walked into the jail, with a look of anger and determination Bill had never seen, so intently on Jack's face. Without even making eye contact with Bill, Jack went to the cell Dean was in. The man was reclining back on the cot as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Get up," Jack growled. "Where is he? You're partner?"

"I ain't got no partner."

"I'm not new at this, Jameson. Where's Norman Springfield? You too ran pretty close in Haven Creek."

"Norman Springfield… nope. That ain't ringing a bell."

"Don't play games!" Jack shook the bars. "You may think you have me fooled, but you don't. You exposed your hand earlier. I know exactly what you want."

"I want my brother, sure. But I don't trust you. None of you. The way I see it, the only good Mountie is a dead one. I should have taken my shot at you when I had the chance."

"So why didn't you?" Jack baited him.

"Well, there was that pretty little thing standing there behind you. You got yourself a school teacher, Mountie?" Dean teased. "Bet she'd make a fella real happy."

"Enough!" Bill yelled. "Not another word out of you, you hear me?"

Dean raised his hands above his head and stood. Feeling brave, he approached the bars. "She's your weakness, aint she? I can see it in your eyes. I got you now, Mountie."

Jack grabbed the man by the collar, slamming him against the bars. Bill jumped to pull Jack off, but waited.

"No you don't. You don't know me, but I know you. I've had enough of you. I lost a lot of men in the turmoil in the north. A lot of innocent people lost their lives in Haven Creek and town's like it because of your filth. I would love to see you and each member of your crime family in prison."

"Nice dream," He laughed. "But it ain't happening."

Jack released the man, thrusting him backwards in the cell.

Bill pulled him aside. "He's not worth it, Jack. You can't lose your calm."

"He boils my blood, Bill."

"I know. Trust me. I've lost good men before. It never leaves you. Him talking about Elizabeth like that... " Bill shivered. "Just take a few steps back and breathe."

The sound of horse hooves interrupted their conversation. Bill carefully moved to the window. "It's the Mounties."


	23. Chapter 23

Inside the cafe, Elizabeth kept the children entertained by having them all work together to tell a story. They sat in a circle in the dining room, taking turns telling about the adventures of Brownie the bear. It was silly, but it kept their minds off of the dangers that lurked outside.

Just as the last student was finishing their turn, the cafe door opened and Lee and Mike walked in.

"Is Jack alright?" Elizabeth hurried over.

"He's fine." Lee gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "He sent us over for the children."

"For the children? Why? I thought it was safer to stay put."

Abigail walked up then. "The children can stay here as long as they need to. Truly, its fine."

"Jack said this should be okay. Benson Hills Mountie station sent over a few men. They're all on the lookout for the other guy and two of them are going to escort us safely. All the parents are eager to have their children in their arms anyway."

"If you say so."

"We'll be fine." Mike added with a smile. "Now kids, we need you to listen carefully to us, okay? Mr. Coulter and I are going to take you all home in the wagon. It will be snug but you'll be safe. No messing around and listen to us incase we have to give you a direction along the way."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, both of you." Elizabeth said, knowing her students were in good hands.

…..

Hours later, Jack walked through the empty streets towards the cafe. He'd just come back from doing rounds with the other Mounties. He bedded down Sergeant for the night and now all that was left was to get to his wife.

In the parlor of Abigail's, Elizabeth had given up on seeing Jack that evening. Abigail came down the stairs with a set of sheets and a blanket for the settee.

"That was nice of Cody to offer up his bed." Elizabeth smiled.

"He meant it too."

"I know, but I'm not sure how well I'll sleep tonight. This is as good of a place as any."

Jack walked in, making both women jump. "Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "Ready to go home?" he smiled.

"You have no idea," she kissed him deeply. "Did you catch him?"

Jack sighed, "No, but reinforcements are hard at work. Bill suggested I go home to you for the night after the brawl from earlier."

"Remind me to thank him later."

"I will. He's spending the night in the jail with Dean. I'll go by in the morning to check in." He bent down giving her a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Looks like you are in good hands," Abigail smiled. "Be safe you two."

"We will."

Abigail headed back up the stairs, leaving the couple alone. Jack rested his forehead against Elizabeth's, taking in her beautiful scent. "That was one heck of a day. How are all your students?"

"They're a bit shaken, but alright. They seemed to truly trust Mike and Lee when they came."

"That's good."

"The older children really stepped in today. I'm grateful for them."

"And you? How are you, Bella?"

She stared down at the buttons on his serge. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

She tired to give her most convincing smile. "I'm the wife of a Mountie. I have to be brave."

"Being brave doesn't mean you're unaffected. Today was hard. Scary even."

"I know. I don't want to talk anymore. Let's go home."

Jack gave her a seductive grin. "And what shall we do there? Not talk some more?"

"Mhmm. We're pretty good at that don't you think?"

"Very much so."

They hurried home. Before their front door was shut, Jack was already hurrying to take off his serge and tossing it on the chair in their living room. There was a new feeling of urgency driving their passion. They needed to feel each other close. As close as humanly possible.

Pausing to catch his breath, Jack doubled back to lock the front door. When he turned back around, Elizabeth was already heading up the stairs, a alluring smile spread across her angelic face.

"Coming to bed?"

"Right behind you."

They raced up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside Jack wasted no time. His pulled his suspenders down and did his best to undo all the buttons going down the back of his wife's baby blue dress. He'd always loved this dress on her, but right now, it was just getting in his way.

Once no fabric stood between them, Elizabeth lead him to their bed, pulling back the quilt. Locked in a passionate embrace they laid back together.

Elizabeth gently nudged Jack away slightly, wanted to take in the sight of her husband. "Jack," she ran her hand over the bruises forming on his bare chest as he hovered over her. "If anything had happened to you today…"

"Shhh, I'm here now." He kissed her all along her neck and shoulder. "I'm here, Elizabeth. Right here. All I want to do is love you."

That made her smile. "Alright. Love me."

….

Abigail awoke early the next morning. Her emotions had played games with her heart and mind all night, leaving her with little sleep. She hadn't seen Bill since before the fight at the school. She needed to see him.

Packing a basket for him, she headed out towards the jail. She knew Bill would be there keeping an eye on the prisoner. With all the chaos the day before, he didn't stop for dinner. He'd probably be starving.

From the window inside the jail, Bill could see Abigail approaching and hurried outside. "What are you doing out here?"

"Jack said it was safe to be out and about."

"Well, yeah but you need to be careful still."

"I am. Why are you lecturing me? I'm a grown woman!"

"I know that but…" He stopped. Her beautiful brown eyes made him feel weak. "I'm sorry. You're right, you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you. Lets go." She headed towards the jailhouse door.

"No, you can't go in."

"Excuse me?"

"Trust me. This guy's a real piece of work. He's been trying to get under my skin all night."

"How? Why?"

"I think he thinks if he can get me to lose my temper, I'll open the cell just to teach him a lesson and then he can escape."

"Oh dear."

"I don't want to leave Jack alone with him. He's already learned he can push too close by discussing Elizabeth. I don't want you going in and then he decides to talk about you either."

"I see. Alright. I'll stay out here."

"Thank you." There was a long moment where neither of them said a word. "That basket wouldn't happen to be for me would it?" He grinned trying to break the silence.

Clearing her throat she answered. "As a matter of fact, yes. I thought you could use some breakfast. There's something for your prisoner as well."

"Abigail, the man tried to kill Jack and has been saying some unsavory things about your best friend. You don't need to bring him breakfast."

"I'm not doing it because I like him, I'm doing it because he's a person. Albeit a very bad one, but still."

"Fine," he groaned. "You are too nice for your own good, you realize that?"

She nodded. "May I ask, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I don't like you being in danger."

"I wasn't. Not really."

"Bill…"

"It was three against one once I got in there. I'd hardly call that dangerous."

"All the same, I'd like my business partner out of harm's way as much as possible, thank you."

"Are you really saying that to me simply because I'm your business partner? Or is there something else?"

Abigail stared at him. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Alright then." She turned to leave, but Bill stopped her. Holding gently to her arm he turned her back to face him. Her heart raced. She couldn't believe just how strong of an effect this man had on her. She'd fought it, but there was no denying the hold Bill Avery had on her heart. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice breathy.

He wanted to say "you," then pull her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow, but they were in public. The town was slowly waking up. Besides, she might just slap him hard if he tried anything fresh. Instead of expressing his feelings he cleared his throat.

"The basket. You're leaving with it."

"Oh. Right." She pushed the wicker basket into his chest. "Have a nice day, Bill. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Abigail." He watched as she hurried back towards the cafe. "That woman," he huffed. "There's no getting her out of my mind."

Once back in the safety of her cafe, she leaned her back against the closed door and sighed.

"Well, that was… something." She shook her head. "Not funny, Abigail. You're not falling for Bill Avery again. No. This is simply the result of too much stress. Yes, that's it. I just need a better night's sleep. That's all. Maybe a bath and some..."

"Mom…" Cody came down the stairs with a perplexed look on his innocent face. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"Yes, I was just making a list of things I needed to get done today."

"Oookay." He wasn't convinced. "Can I have oatmeal for breakfast?"

"Of course."

…..

At the Thornton's home, Jack laid in bed, with his wife safely in his embrace. Everything was as it should be. Yet internally, he was tormented. A dream was raging inside him. Visions of his time in the north compounded with the event of the previous day made him twitch in his sleep.

Elizabeth woke up, feeling Jack shift rapidly next to her. She rolled over and watched him.

"Jack, love?" His twitching grew into a thrash. "Jack, wake up. It's just a dream. Jack!"

"Huh! What?" Jack sat up, startled. "Elizabeth, you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart, are you?" She rubbed her hand over his stubbled cheek. "You had a bad dream."

He looked around the room. "It was just a dream?" She nodded. "You're alright?"

"Of course." She kissed his lips softly. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was in Haven Creek, buildings were engulfed in flames, people were yelling. Dean Jameson was there."

"It's okay, Jack. He's in jail. You and Bill, you caught him."

Jack nodded. "In my dream he got to you. He was taking you away from me." He looked over at her. "I lost you, Elizabeth."

"That's not going to happen, Jack. I know you. You won't let it."

"Yesterday, I've never been so scared. It was like the time the Tolliver gang kidnapped you and Julie. I thought I'd never see you again. Then yesterday at the school… I panicked. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"Now you know how I feel." She gave a small laugh. "It's not fun, is it?"

"No. It's not." They snuggled up together until it was long past time to start their day.

….

That morning, Bill and Jack met with the other Mounties on the porch of the jail. The men's camp site was found in the woods a few miles outside of town, but there was no trace of Norman anywhere.

"So you think he's moved on?" Jack asked the other Mounties.

"That's what we're assuming, yes."

"Well then," Bill sighed. "How about one of you come with me to take Jameson to Cape Fullerton? The rest of you can search on for his friend."

"You don't work with the Mounties anymore, do you?" one of the younger Mounties sassed Bill with a grin.

"Listen here, sonny. I may not be a Mountie anymore, but those with experience know to trust me. You got that?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack tried to stifle his laugh. "Now that that's settled. Let's prepare the prisoner for transfer."

"Fine. You're with me." Bill pointed to the younger Mountie who'd given him attitude.

"Oh, me. Really?"

"Yeah. Lets go."

Jack patted the young man on the arm. "Don't worry. His bark is worse than his bite."

"Great…"

When they were ready, Bill brought out Jameson to where the horses were waiting. His hands were tied to limit his movements.

As much as Jack wanted to be bringing both men to justice, it felt good to be ridding the area of at least one gang member.

"Hey, Thornton, where's that pretty little thing of yours? I thought I'd say goodbye."

"Not a chance, Jameson."

As the reached the horses, Bill stopped. "That reminds me." He took a bandana from his pocket and used it as a gage over Jameson's mouth. "I don't plan on listening to you and your ramblings for the next few hours."

Two of the Mounties helped Jameson get on the horse. Once everyone was ready, Jack approached. Staring him in the eye. It wasn't the eyes of a man that had lost it all. He was calm. Too calm for Jack's liking.

"Safe travels, Bill."

"Thanks, Jack. I trust you can handle everything while I'm away."

"I think I can manage."

Bill and the young Mountie headed out of town towards Cape Fullerton. Once they left the town, Jack turned to the Mounties. "You two. Give them twenty minutes then follow."

"Why?" one asked.

"Let's just say I don't believe we've seen the last of his friend."

….

Two hours outside of Hope Valley, Bill and the young Mountie, whose name Bill had finally learned was Jeremy, escorted Dean Jameson to Cape Fullerton.

"Do you hear something?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Would you quit it? You're as jumpy as a turkey on Thanksgiving, kid."

"With all due respect to you and your years of experience, sir, I really think we're being followed."

Bill shook his head. "Tell me something, how good are you instincts?"

"I'm not sure. This is my first year of service with the Mounties."

"What about in the rest of your life?"

"They tend to be strong."

Bill let out a little more slack on the line that tethered Jameson's horse to his. He then encouraged Jeremy closer.

"Trust your instincts," he whispered.

"Sir?"

"You're not wrong. We've been trailed. About an eighth of a mile back since about twenty miles outside of Hope Valley."

"What do we do?"

"Is your gun loaded?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Keep an eye out."

"Yes sir."

They didn't have to wait much longer. Within the next quarter mile a gun fired, the bullet flew right past Bill, followed by a few more. Norman was back, and he wasn't alone.

The horses all spooked. As the horse Jameson was on bucked, he slid off the back. A man Bill didn't recognize came up on horseback ahead of them and leapt to unsaddle Bill.

Jeremy did his best to calm his horse to take a shot at one of the men. He shot the man attacking bill, wounding him just before he was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground.

"Dean!" Norman ran up. Using a knife he cut his friend loose. In the distance, more horses could be heard heading that way. "More Mounties! Let's go!"

As the chaos dissipated, Jeremy rushed to Bill's side. He'd fallen off his horse in the commotion. Helping him up he said, "We can catch them!"

"I can't." Bill groaned holding his side.

Jeremy examined Bill. He was bleeding from the side. "You were shot!" Quickly he started to tend to Bill's wound. Bill took over, he could tell the wound was superficial. He'd had a great deal of experience with wounds such as this.

"I've got this. You tend to the one you shot." They looked over at the man laying on his back in the dirt. Jeremy obeyed and hurried over. The man cried out as Jeremy pressed the wound.

"You alright?" one of the other Mounties asked as they approached.

"I'm fine," Bill groaned. "But you're late."

….

By night fall, Dean and Norman were setting up camp in a cave far from where they'd escaped the Mounties. It took a little work, but they even managed to lose the extra men Norman had "hired" for the rescue. That was a good thing. He never intended to pay them anyway.

"I want to head back," Dean said. "That Mountie's mine."

"Not so fast. They'll all be looking for us still. We need to lay low."

Dean kicked the ground. "What about my brother?"

"We'll find another way. The way I see it, we get him back, then no one can stop us when we go after Thornton." He knew his friend was frustrated. He understood it. "Trust me. We'll be back for him."

Dean knew his partner was right. They needed to get out of dodge. His revenge on Jack Thornton would have to come another day.


	24. Chapter 24

Three Weeks Later…

Elizabeth sat on the front steps of the schoolhouse as the children enjoyed the early spring day. The children were laughing and chatting as normal. It was as if the incident weeks before never happened. For the first week, whenever there was a sudden noise or mysterious shadow on the wall, the students would shudder and get anxious. Jack even sat in the back row of the school a few hours each day at first to help them and their parents feel more comfortable.

He didn't mind. Getting to spend some of his days gazing at his beautiful wife as she did the job she loved so much was a gift.

After finishing his morning rounds, Jack rode Sergeant through the clearing in the woods to get to the field where the school sat. He smiled when it came into view. Everything was as it should be. He rode the rest of the way in a hurry.

"Afternoon, boys and girls." Jack hopped off Sergeant. "No wandering, my friend," he said to the horse, then gave the kids some carrots to treat him with.

"The children love when you visit." Elizabeth stood from her perch on the steps and received a kiss on her temple from her husband. "I enjoy it too."

"I'm glad. How's your day so far?"

"Going well. How was patrol?"

"Nothing to report, which is good. I realized I haven't seen much of anything while on patrol lately. No one out for rides or walks or fishing. Nothing."

"I think the town's still a bit shaken after what happened. Abigail said business has even been down since."

"That's unfortunate. This town really is as safe as it ever was right now. We should try and change that."

"How?"

"Take a ride with me after school?"

"Gladly."

"I'll pick you up with both horses and a picnic snack from Abigail's."

"Blueberry scones?"

"Of course."

When Elizabeth escorted the children back inside, Jack rode over to the cafe to put in an order for later that afternoon. He tied his horse up to the post and walked inside. Elizabeth was right, the cafe was very empty. Only Florence and Molly were sitting in the corner by the stove carrying on about something.

"Afternoon, ladies." He took off his hat and headed towards the kitchen area. Just before he reached the curtain covered doorway, Florence called out to him.

"Excuse me, Constable." She waved him back over with her hand. "Might I ask if there has been any updates on those barbarians who tried to harm our poor town?"

"Nothing new, ma'am. What I can say is that they are long gone from here."

"If you don't know where they are then how do you know they aren't lurking in a bush or behind some shed?"

Jack gave a tight smile as he collected his patience. "We've searched everywhere. So have the Mounties in neighboring towns. If they were here, we would have found some trace of them. Most likely they traveled south. That's where one of the men's brother's is being kept in prison. My guess is they will try to free him."

Florence began to speak again, but with a gentle hand, Molly stopped her and asked her own question. "So what you're saying is, we're safe here?"

"Yes, ma'am. As safe as we were before those men arrived to town."

"Well now that is something. Don't you think Florence?"

"I suppose. I guess there's nothing more we can do but take your word for it."

"I suppose not. Now if for some reason you do see something that causes concern, please let me know. Good day now, ladies." Taking a deep breath Jack walked back towards the kitchen, this time making it behind the curtain covered doorway. "Unbelievable," he groaned.

"Good afternoon to you too." Abigail was standing there with a familiar smirk on her face. "I see Florence caught you. She had been wondering if you would be stopping by."

"Yes, she got her words in." He sighed and took a seat in the wobbly wooden chair by the narrow kitchen table. "You on your own today?"

"Business is slow. I told Clara to go head and work extra at Dottie's today." She turned and placed two loaf pans in the oven. "So, what can I do for you? I have soup and bread for lunch if you're interested."

"That sounds great, Abigail, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to place an order for later."

"No trouble at all. What can I do?"

"Elizabeth and I have a horse riding date this afternoon after school. I was thinking some blueberry scones and maybe some cheese and crackers?"

"I have those! What about some salami? I just got some."

"Perfect."

Abigail dished up a steaming bowl of hearty soup and handed it to Jack along with two thick slices of bread with butter. She turned back to her work, trying to focus more on the pie she was starting then the fact she hadn't heard from Bill in over a week.

He'd sent her a letter over a week ago just saying that he was healing well but chose to stay where he was to help with the case. He had received treatment at the nearest town after the attack and couldn't return home until he was completely healed. After that Bill decided to stay behind to deal with paperwork and talk with Mountie Headquarters about the sudden influx of gun runners resurfacing around the country. He wanted to know the best way of keeping Hope Valley safe.

With Jack sitting there, her curiosity was getting the best of her. He must know something.

"Jack, by any chance do you know when Bill is due to arrive back in Hope Valley?"

Jack picked up his napkin and wiped the soup from his chin. "By his last telegram I'd expect sometime today."

"Oh. Well good."

He watched as Abigail's demeanor shifted. She seemed to be a bit flustered as she busied herself around the kitchen. It made him smile. It would be great to see Abigail and Bill together again. If that was what was best. Jack and Elizabeth had made the decision to stay out of it as much as possible. Giving a little encouragement couldn't hurt though, right?

"I know he's looked forward to see you."

"Oh, well he's a good business partner."

"Of course, and he misses your beef stew and yeast rolls."

She was facing away from Jack but he could tell his last comment made her smile.

Jack stood and pulled out his billfold. "No, Jack, lunch is on the house."

"Abigail…"

"No arguments." Her tone was stern, but her face was smiling. "I'll have the basket for you before school gets out."

"Thank you, Abigail. I should get going. I'm heading out to the mill now. I'll see you later." Jack placed his hat back on his head and left out the back door in hopes of avoiding Florence.

…..

Sitting in the drafty mill office in the Hope Valley woods, Jesse leaned back in his chair, ignoring the inventory sheets that sat in front of him. He was alone and talking to himself.

"Clara… we've been together for a while now and I think things are going good. I mean great. Things are going great and I was wondering… wondering…" He groaned. "Wondering if you knew what an unbelievable dope I am."

He tossed his pencil on the desk. He'd wanted to marry Clara for months now. His only doubts were about him as a husband. He knew he would love her for the rest of his life and do anything for her. Jesse just hoped he could give Clara the life she deserved. Right now, however, he was losing confidence that he could even give her the proposal she deserved.

"What am I doing? This shouldn't be that hard."

The door creaked open, startling Jess out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Whoa now," Lee laughed, he and Jack now standing there in the doorway. "Did we frighten you there, Jesse?"

"No, sir. I was just, um, thinking."

"Thinking, huh? Must have been something good." Lee stared at his young friend and employee. "Or maybe not. Want to talk about it?"

"Nope. All set."

Lee narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Alright. If you're sure."

Jesse settled back into his desk and work while Lee went over his maps with Jack. Since the gun runners from the north seemed to popping up in towns across the western front of Canada, Jack was regularly checking in with the various landowners of Hope Valley to make sure they hadn't noticed anything suspicious.

"Looks good, Lee," Jack responded a few minutes later. "Just make sure someone checks in on these sections here and here. If I were to guess, this is where you are most likely to have a few squatters."

"Good idea. I'll let Michael know. He oversees the men out there when he's not in the office in town with me."

"Good. I'll do my patrol of the outer perimeter now. If you need any extra patrols in the future, you let me or Bill know."

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it."

Jesse turned in his chair so his back was to the door as Lee and Jack exited. As soon as the door closed, he began practicing his proposal words again.

"Clara… when we first met… no, I was a criminal con man when we first met. Not bringing that up. Okay, I got it. Clara, I love you more than…" He threw his head back and growled.

"You're either getting ready to propose, or you lost your mind."

Jesse spun around in his chair.

"Hickam! When'd you walk in?"

"As Lee and Jack walked out. Guess you didn't see me," he grinned.

"No. I'm a little distracted."

"Understandable." Hickam took a seat at the empty desk. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Jesse picked up his pencil and began tapping it on the stack of papers. "Hey, Mike, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not."

"You ever think about finding someone?"

Mike Hickam let out a nervous laugh. "Me? I… I don't know."

"Oh come on! You're a great guy. What about Faith?"

"Faith? We're friends."

"Friends can sometimes turn into something else."

"Let me put it to you this way, we're good enough friends that I know she's annoyed at another man for not progressing things."

"Oh. Okay, so maybe not her yet. I got it! Katie. Now that that stuffed shirt Murphey is gone, I bet she wouldn't mind a nice dinner out with a charming guy."

"Charming? I'm sorry, do we know each other at all?" He laughed. "I'm a total blunder around women."

"It might be fun," Jesse practically sang. "Come on, you, me, Clara and Katie. It could be fun."

"Speaking of Clara," Mike quickly took the opportunity to turn the tables on his friend. "Why are you so bent up about proposing? You two are wonderful together."

"Thanks. I think so," he said with a slight laugh. "I'm just nervous, I guess. What if I'm not able to provide enough for her?"

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Then you'll figure it out together." Mike's voice was full of hope and confidence in his friend. "Just don't wait too long, alright? It's not fair to either of you."

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Mike."

"Of course."

The men turned back to their work without another word.

….

Back on Main Street, Bill griped as he dismounted his house outside the livery. "We're home, old boy." Bill patted the horse gently as he led him inside to the comfy stall that awaited him. Bill filled the trough with grain and fresh carrots. "There, you earned it."

Still walking slow from his injury, Bill headed down Main Street towards the cafe. He paused a moment before he entered the side door.

Abigail looked up and then he saw the look on her face. It was a mixture of relief and maybe a bit of anger thrown in.

"Abigail," he said with a nod as he closed the door.

"Bill." She wipes her hands on her apron and appeared to be fighting her emotions.

"How are you?" he asked, stepping closer.

She didn't answer, she just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He groaned slightly, his side burning a bit.

"I'm mad at you," she told him, still holding on.

"And why's that?" he asked, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He'd been thinking about this very thing while he was away.

"I haven't heard anything from you this week. I was worried," she said, stepping back and wiping her cheeks. "A telegram would have helped."

"I'm sorry. I was busy working on the case."

She nodded and went back to stirring her stew, adding a bit more salt and pepper.

"That stew sure smells good."

She looked up at him and then nodded to the table. "Have a seat and I'll get you some."

He stepped closer to her, as if he was going to say something but then stepped back and sat down.

She set the bowl in front of him and paused, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're safe."

He put his hand over hers and looked up at her. He was glad too. He wanted to move things along with her and to do that, he needed to be alive.

"Abigail, have dinner with me."

"Alright."

"I'll cook. Tonight, maybe? After closing."

She wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. "I'll be here."

….

Jack rode up to the school with Elizabeth's horse and a picnic basket. She walked out, a smile on her face as she locked the door.

"Constable," she said, walking toward him. He jumped down and pulled her into his arms.

"Afternoon, wife. Ready for our date?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it all afternoon."

He gave her a brief kiss, considering they were still in public. "Let's go then so I can give you a proper greeting," he said with a wink.

As they trotted out of town toward the meadow, they chatted about the arithmetic test she had given and how proud she was of Philip who had gotten a perfect score. "How was your afternoon patrol, honey?" she asked him.

"Thankfully, just as quiet as this morning."

"That's good."

"I think Bill returned this afternoon so I'm going to meet with him when we get back to town. Just to touch base."

"My guess is you'll find him at the café."

"I think that's a good guess. I spoke with Abigail and she seemed out of sorts."

"She's been worried. Hearing the man she has feelings for had been shot is bound to have an effect. I know it would on me." Elizabeth had worried for months while he had been in the north, every day wishing to hear from him but also dreading any telegram that came for her, hoping it didn't hold bad news.

"Bella, I'm safe now," he gently told her, grabbing her reigns and stopping their walk. "You don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

She knew he couldn't really promise that, but it made her feel a bit better. "I love you, Jack."

He leaned toward her and gave her a kiss. "Not as much as I love you."

"Let's go have our picnic. I'm hungry."

He nodded and they were on their way.

….

It took a few more weeks of encouragement but soon the town of Hope Valley was back to its usual lively charm. The stage and trains that came into the town were again bringing people in and not just out.

With her arm threaded through Jack's, the two walked down the main street of town, laughing and joking in their own little world. It was a Saturday, and a sunny one at that.

"Do you need to check in at the jail?"

"Not today, but I should see if there's any mail or telegrams for me at the mercantile."

"Are you expecting something?"

Jack sighed. "The Mounties said they'd wire me as soon as they caught those criminals from the Northern Territories that terrorized Hope Valley. I'll feel better when I know they're behind bars."

"I have to agree with you there. Lord only knows where they are or what they're up to now."

"One day at a time, Bella." Jack stopped walking and stepped in front of her. "I promise you on my life, I will protect you."

"I know," she caressed his face. "Just don't put yourself in unnecessary danger, okay? I can't grow old with you if you're not here."

"Noted," he smiled. "Come on now. Let's go grab some lunch."

They passed Mike Hickam as they headed towards the cafe. The two men exchanged friendly nods. Mike smiled about the happy couple. In his mind, Jack took far too long to marry his love. If Mike were ever to find someone, he swore to himself he wouldn't waste much time.

He stepped onto the stage platform and checked his pocket watch. Nowadays most of the town's mail came in through the train, but with many towns to the northwest still being unreachable by train, some mail inevitably came on stage. Today he was awaiting a package from an old friend in one of those towns.

Right on time, the stage loudly rolled into the center of town, kicking up clouds of dust as it came.

"Afternoon, Wilson," Mike said to the drive. He was a regular with the stage company.

"Afternoon! I have something for you. Give me a sec."

"Take your time."

The stagecoach door opened and a woman that looked about twenty-four attempted to step off, cradling in infant in hand. She looked up at him, taking his breath away.

"Ma'am, can I help?" Hickam shyly asked.

"Oh, I.. um, yes, please."

The woman seemed to be shier than Mike, if that was even possible.

"My name's Mike Hickam." He gave her his hand and helped her down onto the platform. Wilson came down from the top of the coach and placed two suitcases next to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sara. This sleeping bear is Annie."

"Nice to meet you both.

"Here you go, Hickam." Wilson handed Mike a small package. "What is it this time?"

"Furniture plans. For my house." He noticed Sara struggling to figure out how to gather her belongings. "Here, allow me. Where are you heading?" He picked up her suitcases and waved goodbye to the driver.

"Good question…" Sara sighed. "Perhaps you could take me to the Mountie office?"

"Sure. Though I feel like I should ask, are you alright?" Her need to go straight to see a Mountie had him concerned.

"I am. Sort of. I need to see Jack Thornton first is all." Sara bounced Annie when she stirred, hoping she'd stay asleep for just a little longer.

"Okay, I think he and Mrs. Thornton are at the cafe. Come on, we'll find them."

"Mrs. Thornton? He's married now?"

"Happened just before the holidays."

"This is Abigail's cafe." Mike opened the door for Sara and placed her luggage off to the side. "You hungry? I've never eaten anything here I haven't liked. Well, once, but that was when Sheriff Bill was cooking. Lets just say he's a better sheriff than a cook."

His comment made Sara smile for the first time. It was a beautiful and innocent smile that had Mike's heart thundering.

"Smells heavenly."

"Sara?" Jack stood from his table and hurried over. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Jack!" Tears began to fall from her eyes.

He hugged her, being careful not to squish the tiny little one she held. "Is this..."

Sara nodded, knowing Jack knew exactly who the tiny bundle was.

"Jack?" Elizabeth came up behind him. "Who's this?"


End file.
